Dangerous
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: Harry is in trouble, he needs a date for the Yule Ball and Hermione has the perfect solution. Or at least, it would have been perfect if two little words hadn't conspired to ruin their night and possibly their friendship. Warning: Ron Bashing. Harry/Hermione/Fleur Neville/Daphne Viktor/Draco
1. Dangerous Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

**Special Thanks: tweety-src-clt9 for helping me flesh out the story beats. If you love Harmony (Harry/Hermione) go read, her stories. If you just like excellent writing, go read her stories.**

**Dangerous Part 1**

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_Library_

_December 10, 1994_

Harry Potter groaned as he flopped down into his usual chair opposite his best friend Hermione Granger, he'd just left the Transfigurations classroom where his Head of House and Deputy Headmistress had informed him that he needed a date for the Yule Ball. He toyed briefly with the idea of asking Cho but quickly rejected it. Cho had been especially chummy with Cedric recently and while she was pretty, Harry really didn't want to step into that wasp's nest, particularly with Rita Skeeter buzzing around.

Harry was knocked out of his reverie by Hermione, who had tossed a ball of parchment at his head. "Uh, um, sorry, Hermione, I… I wasn't listening," He admitted sheepishly.

"I noticed; I was asking what Professor McGonagall wanted?"

"Oh," Harry replied as a blush crept up his cheeks. "S-she told me that champions need to have a date for the ball."

"Oh…" Hermione replied with a matching blush. "Are you going to ask Cho?"

Harry laughed, which confused the brunette witch. "What's funny?"

Harry shook his head. "I just imagined myself trying to ask Cho, I would probably get tongue-tied and have to ask three times before she finally figured out what I was saying. Besides, I think she'll end up going with Cedric. They've been hanging out a lot lately."

"I didn't know you kept such close tabs on Cedric, maybe I've got it figured wrong, and you're pining after Cedric," Hermione teased.

Harry pointed his quill at Hermione with a grin on his face. "You, are a big meanie Hermione Granger,"

As Hermione poked her tongue out at him, Harry smirked. "I could definitely do worse than Cedric anyway."

Hermione's jaw dropped as Harry laughed, and she gave him a mock pout. "You're teasing me."

"Yup, but as Sirius says, don't knock it till you've tried it."

"Are you saying Sirius is…?"

"I think the term is, he swings both ways," Harry explained. "He's hinted at some of the stuff him, Dad, and Mum got up to but… I really don't need to know."

Hermione chuckled. "Welcome to the horror that is knowing your parents had sex, Harry."

"Gee thanks…" Harry replied, drolly.

Hermione shook her head still giggling a little as they packed up to go to dinner. Harry considered Hermione carefully. "What do you think I should do?"

Hermione blinked. "Why are you asking me?"

Harry shrugged. "Because you're my best friend and you're way smarter than me."

Hermione paused at the door to the library. "I-I'm y-your, best friend?"

Harry turned around, slipping Hermione's book bag off her shoulder and slinging it over his own. "Of course, you are, you've stuck by me through everything, you even believed me when I said I didn't put my name in the Cup."

"But Ron…"

"Ron is an insecure jerk. If he were really my best friend, he would have at least asked for an explanation, but no he just flew off the handle and assumed I was a cheating bastard. I took him back as a friend, but now I'm really regretting it. I shouldn't priorities him over you like I did when you had my broom confiscated last year," Harry held up his hand to cut Hermione off as he moved them from in front of the library doors. "I know you've apologised, and it's ok, really, you were right in one sense. We didn't know who sent it and we thought a mass-murdering psychopath was after me. We should have sat down and discussed it, but I had to side with Ron Bloody Weasley. Never again."

Hermione had happy tears running down her face as she flung her arms around Harry. He smiled and winced, returning the hug. "Thank you, Harry," She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Always," He replied, offering Hermione his elbow. "Shall we?"

Hermione continued to smile as she slipped her arm around his. "We shall."

Harry and Hermione walked arm in arm to the Great Hall, Harry smiled the entire way, but he could tell Hermione was mulling something over by the way she worried her bottom lip with her front teeth. When they arrived, he got a smile and a nod from the other three champions, Hermione frowned as she watched Harry give a nod towards Fleur Delacour. She knew Fleur was the girl of every guy from three schools' fantasies, but it wasn't every guy she worried about, it was Harry.

The two sat at the other end of the table from Ron and ate in silence. Harry tried to engage Hermione in conversation but only got monosyllabic answers in response. Eventually, he gave up and finished his meal. It was about the same time as Hermione finished hers so by silent agreement the two walked back up to Gryffindor Tower.

About halfway up, Hermione pulled on Harry's arm, and he allowed her to lead him into a nearby classroom. He sat on one of the desks as Hermione stood in front of him, still worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself and spoke. "I-I know this isn't usually the way things are done but, oh damn it, Harry, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Harry blinked and then blinked again, and then smiled. "I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you Hermione, I can't think of anyone I'd like to go with more."

Hermione squealed happily and wrapped Harry in a hug. She pulled back and considered him carefully. "You know that Ron will get into an almighty snit about this."

"I know, and I don't care," Harry replied confidently.

* * *

Hermione smiled and tugged on Harry's hand leading them out of the classroom and the rest of the way up to Gryffindor Tower, where an angry redhead was waiting on them. "Harry, mate, where the heck have you been?"

Harry blinked tugging Hermione by the hand to put himself between her and Ron. "I wasn't aware that I needed to give you a running commentary on my day."

"I'm not asking you to give me a bloody running commentary, I was just asking where you've been, I wanted to play Wizard's chess with you after Transfiguration, but you disappeared after McGonagall kept you back."

"It's Professor McGonagall Ron, and I went to start on my homework with Hermione if you must know."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, homework, that's a good one mate, come on, tell me where you really were?"

Harry blinked, turning back to look at Hermione. "Did I stutter?"

Ron blinked, looking confused. "Mate, what's with the attitude?"

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, Ron, you could have gone with Hermione and started on your homework, but you chose to skive off, same as always. While the entire school was pissed at me, for something I didn't do, _again_, I found I enjoyed getting my homework done on time and getting praised by my teachers for the quality of work I submitted. I don't know about you, but I have plans for my life once I finish school, I don't plan on skating by on my name or inherited wealth, I'm not Malfoy. So, if you want to make something of yourself, you need to buckle down and get studying. OWL's are less than two years away, and I plan on at least trying to compete with Hermione, I know I won't win but I'll give a damn good go. What about you?"

The entire Common room was now watching the exchange in rapt silence. Harry saw Ron's eyes flicker, and he growled. "Don't look at Hermione, she's not your personal homework helper, and neither am I. If you can't be serious about studying, you'd best leave us alone, got it?"

Harry walked away towards the couch Neville was sitting on as Ron rounded on Hermione. "This is all…!"

Ron stopped short when he found a wand in his face, Harry's wand. "One more word Weasley and you'll get to see how well I've picked up the Bat Boogy Hex from your little sister."

Ron glared at him and then Hermione and stalked away. "Bloody barmy that girl, its always studying and reading, I bet she won't even be able to find a date to the Ball."

Harry paused as Hermione sat down, she gave him a nod and a smile, squeezing his hand. Neville grinned at this exchange. "Actually Weasley, Hermione has already found a date for the Yule Ball."

Ron scoffed. "Pull the other one Potter."

Harry sighed. "This is the second time today you've called me a liar in front of everyone, you seem to be making a habit of it."

"Alright, go on then, who is Hermione taking to the ball, the Troll from first year, Peeves?" Ron jeeringly replied.

"Me."

At this, Ron's ears turned pink. "Y-you, you're fucking barmy! You could have _any_ girl in the castle, any girl from three bloody schools! And you're going with Hermione, WHY?!"

"Because she asked, and I said yes," Harry replied calmly.

"She _asked_, that's not how it's supposed to work! Girls aren't supposed to ask guys out!"

"Why not?" Angelina, who was sitting next to Fred (or George) asked.

"B-because it's just not how it works!" Ron blurted out.

"Just because that's the way things have always been done doesn't mean that's the way they always have to be done," Alicia replied from where she was sitting next to George (or Fred). She turned to her boyfriend and smiled. "George, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

"I would be delighted," George replied with a big grin, Fred had a similarly big grin on his face seconds later when Angelina asked him.

As the rest of the house saw how much fun the Twins and their respective girlfriends were having pranking Ron, the girls of the house took it upon themselves to ask the boys they fancied to the ball. Hermione meanwhile snuggled into a blushing Harry. "I like this new you."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I-I like that you like the new me."

"I like the new you too Harry, just without the whole cuddling part, I'll leave that in Hermione's capable hands," Neville chipped in with a grin.

"I will happily accept the burden," Hermione replied teasingly. "Would you like to join us to work on our homework?"

Neville shook his head. "Not right now, I've uh, got something important I need to do. But will you be here when I get back?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but, where are you off to Nev?"

Neville blushed. "I-I need to ask t-the girl I like t-to the ball."

Harry smiled and slapped Neville on the arm. "Go get her tiger."

"Oh, shut up…" Neville muttered as his face burned bright red.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_Great Hall_

_December 11, 1994_

The next morning Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat together at the Gryffindor house table at the other end from Ron who was clearly being isolated by the rest of his house after the incident the previous night. Neville had a big grin on his face, in fact, he'd had a big grin on his face since he'd woken up that morning. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "All smiles today, Nev?"

"Hm, oh, yeah," Neville replied absently.

"You must have been successful, we didn't see you at all after you left the Common Room last night," Hermione observed.

"He didn't get back until almost curfew. I heard him climbing into bed."

"Scandalous," Hermione replied mockingly.

"Lay off you two, can't you just be happy for a guy?" Neville asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Peace Nev, we are happy, we're just teasing."

Neville let his shoulders drop a little. "I know, sorry, I just, I never thought she'd say yes, I mean, we've known each other since we were babies but… when she got sorted into…" Neville stopped a muttered the next part.

"Uh, Neville, I didn't quite catch that," Harry replied.

"S-she got sorted into Slytherin…" Neville mumbled.

"Did you think we'd be upset if you went with someone from Slytherin?" Harry asked to which Neville nodded. "Nev, it's not the house we dislike, its just Malfoy and his goons, as long as you didn't ask say… Pansy, we're fine."

A look of relief washed over Neville as he smiled again. "Good, and no, definitely wasn't Pansy, it was, uh, Daphne."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Daphne Greengrass?"

"Wow, way to go, Nev, ow!" Harry replied to which he got a swift kick in the shin. "Hermione! I was just complimenting Neville on his superb choice of date. Now Neville and I won't look out of place when we walk in with the two most beautiful girls in Hogwarts."

"Just Hogwarts?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Well, since the Beauxbaton carriage and Drumstrung's Ship are both within Hogwart's grounds, yes all of Hogwarts," Harry replied with a grin.

"Nice save," Hermione replied, looking slightly tearful.

"I said it last night, there is no one I would rather go with than you," Harry explained, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"If you two are about to engage in some PDA's can you tell me now, I haven't had breakfast yet," Neville interrupted and got a mocking glare from the pair.

Just then Ron swaggered up to their end of the table giving Hermione a terse look before turning his attention to Harry. "Hey Potter, watch how it's done."

"How what is done?" Harry asked, annoyed at having his breakfast disrupted by his former friend.

"I'm going to show you how a real man asks a girl to the Yule Ball, in a few minutes the hottest bird in all of Hogwarts will be on my arm for the Yule Ball."

The three watched as he strolled away towards the Ravenclaw table, Neville leaned in. "Was that Ron Weasley or Draco Malfoy?"

"Hard to tell…" Harry replied.

Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Oh Merlin, he's going to ask Fleur Delacour…"

"Breakfast and a show," Harry commented, earning another kick in the shin by Hermione.

Ron sauntered up the Ravenclaw table to where Fleur, Cho, and Marietta Edgecombe were sitting, he leered down at Fleur as she stared back, unfazed. "Yes, can I help you?"

Ron's face went suddenly slack as he was hit with a dose of Fleur's allure. Harry sighed, watching in amusement as Ginny ran over to pull her brother away as she apologised for his behaviour. Harry and Neville laughed along with the rest of Hogwarts. Hermione just shook her head but was unable to hide the grin on her face as the two Weasley's left the Great Hall.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_Entrance Hall_

_December 25, 1994_

Harry and Neville stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for their dates, Harry tugged on his black dress robes for the umpteenth time, trying anything he could think of to work off the nervous energy. Neville, also for the umpteenth time, slapped Harry's hands away. "Harry, relax, you'll do great."

"What if I don't though Nev, what if I ruin this and embarrass Hermione?"

"But you won't," Neville glanced up behind him and smiled. "I think your date has arrived."

Harry turned around, and his world stopped, Hermione walked down the stairs with a dazzling smile and in a Periwinkle Blue Dress that was pulled in at the waist. Her usually bushy hair was straight and pulled back into a knot. She stopped in front of Harry and blushed. "S-say something."

Neville gave Harry an elbow in the ribs which re-started his brain. "Y-you look amazing."

"So, do you."

"Oh, there's my date," Neville observed with a grin as the blonde Slytherin clad in an emerald green dress with a silver lining, and a slit up the thigh glided down the stairs towards Neville. He took her hand and bowed, brushing his lips across her knuckles. "Thank you for doing me the honour of being your date tonight, my lady."

"The honour is mine Heir Longbottom," Daphne replied.

"Wow," Hermione breathed as Harry raised an eyebrow, she just grinned. "I'm allowed to find other girls attractive."

Harry grinned in return. "Never said you weren't."

The two approached Neville and Daphne as she hooked her arm with his. "Hermione, you look amazing tonight."

Hermione smiled and blushed at the compliment. "So do you, Daphne."

"I'm all for ditching the ball and watching you two make out…" Harry commented, earning himself a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"Forgive my date, he can be a big idiot," Hermione explained.

"I've noticed, Dragon's, Basilisks, he does have a habit of displaying his Gryffindor courage at inopportune times."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me…"

Before Harry could summon a retort, Professor McGonagall stepped out into the Entrance Hall. "Can the Champion's and your partners please line up in front of me."

The two bid Daphne and Neville farewell and followed the orders of their Head of House. They lined up last, just ahead of Victor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Harry had heard the rumours, but he'd dismissed them as the usual Hogwarts idle gossip. Malfoy glared back at them. "Something to say, Potter?"

"Nope, as long as you don't insult me or my date, I won't insult you or yours."

Malfoy nodded. "I can accept that compromise."

"I am surprised though," Harry commented as Fleur and Roger Davies were announced. "I thought you would have gone to the ball with Pansy."

Malfoy frowned. "We're, just good friends."

"Ok."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow as Cedric and Cho were announced next. "That's it?"

"That's it, it doesn't matter who you love Draco, as long as they make you happy."

Malfoy nodded silently and turned his head forward as McGonagall announced him and Victor. Hermione smiled, patting Harry on the arm. "What?"

"You're a good man, Harry Potter."

"_Now Introducing the Fourth Champion, representing Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Harry James Potter and his partner Hermione Jean Granger!"_

Harry and Hermione entered to polite applause, Harry's eyes swept the room and found Neville and Daphne sitting beside Daphne's best friend Tracy Davis and her date for the evening Blaise Zabini. Pansy Parkinson was wedged between Malfoy's two gorillas, and Harry was pleased to note that after his antics in the Common Room and the dismal failure the next morning, Ron had been unable to secure a date. Not even Ginny wanted to be seen with the git after that. Harry led Hermione around to the head table where he sat beside Cedric who had Cho on his other side. He gave the pair a polite bow after helping Hermione to her seat.

"I think we're two of the luckiest wizards in Hogwarts tonight," Cedric offered holding his Butterbeer out.

Harry smiled and clanked his glass with Cedric's. "I can toast to that."

Hermione and Cho looked past their dates and gave each other an exasperated smile. The four were enjoying their meal when something caught Harry's eye, looking down the table Harry watched as Headmaster Dumbledore engaged in a heated discussion with a toad faced woman in a pink cardigan.

"So, you've noticed our _guest_…" Cedric observed.

"Guest?"

A sour expression crossed Cedric's face. "The woman talking to the Headmaster is Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Delores Umbridge. She's here representing the Ministry in place of Mister Crouch who has been ill since before the first task."

"I thought Percy was representing the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently, he's not senior enough for the Minister's liking, at least that's what my Dad said when he Owled me about Umbridge."

"That bad?" Harry asked.

"She's a menace, a horrid bullying toad faced woman. My father has to deal with her if he wants to see the Minister and she always gives him the run around because he's _not our sort of Wizard_." Cho explained. "She forgets that the Chang's can trace their heritage back to the building of the Great Wall."

Cedric laid a hand over Cho's. "Sorry, Cho's father is in the Potion import business, Umbridge and like-minded individuals have been putting the squeeze on his business for a while."

"Because he's not a British pureblood?" Hermione guessed.

Cho nodded. "That horrible woman will destroy this country."

"We'll fix it, Cho, I promise," Cedric replied soothingly.

Harry gave Hermione a meaningful look, and she nodded. "May I have this dance, Miss Granger?"

"That sounds lovely Mister Potter."

Cedric gave them a smile as they walked away to the dance floor. The band had started a slow song which allowed Hermione to rest her head on Harry's chest and for them to just sway gently to the music. "I'm so glad I came to the ball with you, Harry."

Harry smiled down at his date. "I feel the same."

The night rolled on with Harry and Hermione taking many dances together, sometimes swapping partners. Harry got to dance with Cho, Fleur, Daphne, Lavender, Parvati, and even, awkwardly, Draco before the night was over.

* * *

Finally, the evening was at an end, and Harry and Hermione found themselves the last two standing at the bottom of the stairs to their respective dorms. The two stood, holding hands, smiling at each other. Harry eventually let go, rubbing the back of his head. "I had a wonderful time tonight Hermione."

"So did I."

"So, uh…" Harry stuttered as his blush intensified. "I'm thrilled we went to the ball together, and I was hoping…"

"So am I, I'm glad we went as friends," Hermione replied, talking over the end of his sentence.

Harry paused for a beat and then his face fell, his hands falling limply. "A-as friends…"

"Yeah, just friends." Hermione re-affirmed.

"Just friends, that's all we'll ever be, right?" Harry asked, coldly his hands curling into fists.

"Yep," Hermione replied cheerfully.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione tried to reply, but Harry ignored her as he stomped up the stairs. He didn't even strip out of his robes when he got up to his dorm, instead falling face first into his bed. Pulling the privacy screen up around it, he began to sob into his pillow. Hermione's words repeated on a cycle in his head.

"_Just friends, I was ready to give you my heart, and all you want is to be, just friends…"_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**This was partly inspired by a question I posed on the Harmony & Co. Facebook feed, are there any stories where Hermione asks Harry to the Yule Ball, and well here we are. (I know there is at least one by Darth Mittens called 'Just as Friends'.) but this is my slightly more angsty take on the idea.**

**Hope you enjoyed Part 1 of ? I hope to have more chapters out soon.**

**Once this is finished, I will try and get back to Dance Macabre, I'm just taking a bit of a break to chase plot bunnies. It's a long damn story, but come hell or high water I will finish it.**


	2. Dangerous Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

**Special Thanks: tweety-src-clt9 for helping me flesh out the story beats. If you love Harmony (Harry/Hermione) go read, her stories. If you just like excellent writing, go read her stories.**

**Note: For plot convenience, I have shifted the dates of the second and third tasks to later than in the books. The second task now takes place in April and the third task takes place in July.**

**Also, for reference, if a location change occurs and there is no accompanying date, those events are taking place on the same day.**

**Dangerous Part 2**

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_Gryffindor Fourth Year Boys Dorm_

_Boxing Day (December 26) 1994_

Harry groaned as he rolled onto his back, he cracked an eye open, glaring at the sun through the privacy screen surrounding his bed. He went over again onto his side, facing away from the morning sun. He initially wondered why he was still in his dress robes and why dried tears stained his cheeks, then it came flooding back, the memories of the Yule ball, dancing with Hermione, and that horrible moment at the bottom of the stairs.

'_Just friends…'_

Those words tore at his heart, the one he'd been working up the courage to give Hermione last night, but she didn't even let him ask. He wanted to pretend that she didn't know what he was about to say, but Hermione Granger was the smartest witch of their age. She knew exactly what he was going to say, and she'd thrown it back in his face. Hermione wanted them to stay _just friends_, but he knew that couldn't happen, not after last night, he wouldn't be able to look at her the same way again. He would never be able to see her as Hermione Granger, his best friend, she would always be Hermione Granger, the woman who broke him.

Harry lifted his head off the pillow and rolled back, so he was lying supine on the bed as Neville peaked through the curtain. "Hey, Harry, it's almost noon…" Neville paused taking in Harry's dishevelled appearance. "Mate, what happened?"

Harry bowed his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hermione and I…" Harry took a deep breath. "Nev, I appreciate you trying to be a good friend but I'd much rather you didn't ask."

Neville frowned. "You looked so happy at the ball…"

"Yeah, well the ball is over, it was a dream, nothing more…" Harry replied, climbing out of bed and snatching up a fresh set of robes from his trunk and storming into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Harry emerged, Neville was gone, and he was once again alone in his dorm room. He dumped his dress robes and his washbag in his trunk and locked it. Harry walked to the door of the dorm but paused about half a step away from the stairs. He turned around and retrieved the Marauders Map, activating it he quickly found Hermione, where else but the Library.

Harry's hands shook, he was angry, but there was something else below the anger, fear. He was afraid of looking into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes, he didn't want her to know how much she'd hurt him, she'd do something stupid like offer to be his girlfriend. He didn't want that, or at least he didn't want her to do it because she pitied him. Harry still had a small shred of pride left.

Harry stomped down the stairs now carrying the Map and his Invisibility Cloak in the pockets of his robe. He felt slightly childish taking around the cloak so he could hide from his supposed best friend, but Harry couldn't bring himself to confront Hermione yet. He would leave things as they were for a few days before he tried to talk to Hermione. Besides, he figured, it would serve her right to stew for a little while.

As Harry crossed the Common Room, he was called back by a patronisingly familiar voice. "Oh look, it's Prince Potter, you come down to make an appearance then?"

Harry sighed, not in the mood for Ron's attitude today. "Piss off Weasley."

"Oooh, what's wrong Princy Poo, didn't Granger rub one out for you?"

Harry quickly crossed the distance between himself and Ronald, stopping a few inches away from the lad. Ron expected a punch in the mouth. Instead, Harry just smiled and tugged on the front of Ron robes to smooth them out and picking some imaginary lint off his lapels. "You should give up on throwing insults at people Ronald, you suck at it. Maybe you should spend more of your time studying and maybe with a bit of luck, two hands and a flashlight you two may find an ounce of whit in an otherwise barren field."

Harry walked away and down to the Great Hall, where lunch was about to begin. He stopped at the door, he'd never resented a hall before, but Harry guessed today was the day to try new things, resenting a hall, hating Hermione...

He sat down at the thin end, in terms of people, of the Gryffindor house table. Harry noted that Neville was sitting with Daphne, Tracy Davis, and Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table while Viktor was sat beside Draco, with Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe sat opposite. Fleur was in her usual spot with Cho, who had Cedric beside her and Marietta Edgecombe, but Roger Davies was at the other end of the table sporting a black eye and singed hair. Cho waved a blonde second year over and made Cedric budge up to make room for her. Harry recalled she was a friend of Ginny's from Ottery St. Catchpole.

Just as Harry had finished filling his plate, he felt a presence drop into the seat opposite. He let out a shaky breath when he saw it was Hermione. Harry immediately dropped his fork onto the table and stood. "Excuse me..."

Hermione blinked. "Harry, where are you going?"

"I suddenly lost my appetite," Harry grunted in response.

"O-oh, w-well then just let me grab some toast and I'll, HARRY!" Hermione yelled as he simply walked away, ignoring her words and the shocked expression on her face. The entire hall was now drawn to the Harry and Hermione's relationship drama.

"Harry, wait, damn it stop walking!" Hermione demanded as she ran after the raven-haired boy.

"Why...?" Harry drawled angrily.

"B-because you're supposed to wait for your friends!" Hermione replied.

"I would have if I'd been sitting with a friend," Harry replied coldly.

"W-what?"

Harry turned away, unable to look at the visibly hurt expression on Hermione's face. "Look, just leave me alone, ok?"

"Why are you acting like this?" Hermione demanded tearfully.

Harry scowled. "If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

Harry left a crying Hermione standing in the Hogwarts Entry Hall. By the time she'd recovered enough to chase after him, he was long gone. Whether he'd taken one of many short cuts or just thrown on the invisibility cloak, Hermione couldn't say.

* * *

_Great Hall_

_27 December 1994_

Harry had hidden out in an abandoned classroom for the rest of Boxing Day, he spent it reading while sitting under his Invisibility cloak after swiping a book on defensive spells from the library. Occasionally glancing at the Marauders Map to see Hermione back in her usual spot in the library. Harry ate a meagre dinner in the Hogwarts kitchen before returning to Gryffindor tower long after curfew, and after Hermione, who had been waiting in the Common Room to ambush him, had been shooed to bed by a Prefect.

Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning to find that every pair of eyes at all four house tables were locked on her. She walked around to sit at the Gryffindor table with Neville only to find that morning's Daily Prophet dropped in front of her by her last remaining friend. Hermione's brain came to a screeching halt as she tried to process the headline.

* * *

_**Harry Potter's Yule Ball Heartbreak!**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It is with a heavy heart that your intrepid reporter Rita Skeeter brings you the story of young heartbreak for the valiant points leader after the first task of the Tri-Wizard's tournament, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter (14)._

_Our beloved hero was the dashing and debonair champion of many witches' dreams as he waltzed with many a young lady at the Christmas night soiree inside Hogwarts castle. (Analysis of Harry Potter's ability on the Dance Floor, Page 5) He deftly negotiated the spotlight thrust upon him with grace as he danced with many of Britain's most eligible witches._

_Alas, our hero's night was not to end in happiness, however. As, once they had taken their leave and returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, Mister Potter's date for the evening, Muggles Born witch Hermione Granger (15) proceeded to crush young Harry's dreams._

_Harry, in an act of Gryffindor courage, was steeling himself for a confession of his deep and abiding feelings for the witch when Miss Granger made it clear she only considered them friends. When Harry sort clarification of her statement, Miss Granger further reaffirmed her view that they would only ever be friends._

_A heartbroken Harry Potter then bid his date goodnight and climbed the stairs to the Fourth Year Gryffindor Boys dorm and began to cry._

_Clearly, Miss Granger, a plain-looking Muggles Born witch, had no further need of our hero after being seen on his arm at the hottest party on the Hogwarts calendar._

_Speaking on the condition of anonymity, a fellow student was quoted as saying. "She's mental that one, she even asked _him_ to be her date. Potter didn't even get much say in the matter. I bet she did something, she's always been brilliant, but she's never been a good-looking bird."_

_We can only hope that Headmaster Dumbledore will investigate these allegations of Miss Granger ensorceling the poor boy and that the good witches of Great Britain will step in at our Heroes time of need._

* * *

Hermione sat, struck dumb by the article as Ron Weasley roared with laughter. "Hey Granger, want me to read it out so everyone can hear how you broke Potter's heart!"

"Mister Weasley, that is enough!" Professor McGonagall shouted from the heads table.

"Now, now Minerva, the boy is just having a bit of fun," Snape retorted sneeringly.

McGonagall was about to supply her own retort when another voice cut in. "I think," Dumbledore began. "We've heard quite enough from Miss Skeeter today."

With a flick of his wand, the Headmaster made the offending paper disappear from not only his own table but every table in the Great Hall. The silence was only broken by the strangled sobs of one Hermione Granger.

"Minerva, I think this would be best done in private," Dumbledore offered, to which Professor McGonagall nodded and quietly led Hermione from the Great Hall.

Neville, who had left Hermione to read the paper, walked up the other end of the Gryffindor House table to where Ron was seated with Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and leaned into his ear. "If I ever find out you were Skeeter's _anonymous source,_ I will spike your Pumpkin juice with a plant that will make you think spiders are crawling under your skin. And I will do it every day for the rest of our time at Hogwarts."

* * *

_Professor McGonagall's Office_

McGonagall led Hermione into her office, sitting the crying witch down on one of the seats in front of her desk and calling for some tea to be delivered. After a few minutes, the crying subsided and McGonagall pressed some tea into Hermione's hands. "T-thank you Professor."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Granger, however, I fear we must discuss this article."

Hermione nodded and allowed her Head of House to continue. "Is the article accurate?"

Hermione frowned. "I-I asked Harry to the ball, b-but I didn't…."

"I know Miss Granger, putting aside Rita Skeeter's aspersions on your character, are the passages in the article about what happened on the night of the Yule Ball accurate?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "He was saying something, but I talked over him, I never meant to hurt him, Professor, I didn't know what he was going to say…"

McGonagall frowned at the way Hermione kept her eyes downcast towards the floor. "Miss Granger look at me please," She asked, and Hermione complied looking up at McGonagall. "Are you sure you didn't know what Mister Potter was about to say?"

Hermione looked away. "No, I had no idea."

McGonagall took a breath. "Thank you, Miss Granger, you may go."

* * *

_Hogwarts Kitchens_

Harry sat, staring at the paper on the table in front of him. He was even angrier now than he'd been before. His private life was once again tabloid banter. Unfortunately this time he couldn't dispute the facts. Well except the parts where the _anonymous source_ claimed that Hermione wasn't good looking and that he'd had something done to him to make him agree to take her.

He knew that Hermione would eventually come and find him to try and make things right between them. He didn't want that, he wanted to be left alone. The hole she'd torn in his heart couldn't be patched over. So, Harry had decided that he just wanted to be alone, he'd do the work, get the best grades he could achieve and then once he'd completed OWLs he would leave. That way he'd only have to put up with being near Hermione for another 15 months, not counting the Summer Break.

Harry was lost in thought when a pop of apparition announced the arrival of his hyperactive House Elf-friend, the only friend he had left in his mind, Dobby. "Great Master Harry Potter is here! Great Master Harry Potter be in the kitchens with unworthy Dobby!"

Harry sighed. "Hi Dobby, have you been well?"

"Great Master Harry Potter ask if Dobby is being ok, Great Master Harry Potter is being the best Master a House Elf could have," Dobby replied tearfully.

Harry groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not your Master, Dobby, I'm your friend, remember?"

"Dobby be remembering. Dobby honoured to be friends with Great Master Harry Potter sir!"

"Yeah..." Harry replied, thinking for a moment. "Dobby, I need a place to train..." Harry said quickly explaining the tournament to Dobby.

"Oh yes, Dobby knows where Great Master Harry Potter can train, Great Master Harry Potter can be using the Come and Go Room."

"The Come and Go Room?"

Dobby nodded, causing his overly large ears to flap. "Yes, Come and Go Room on the seventh floor there be a picture of dancing Hippos on the other wall. All Great Master Harry Potter be doing is walk back and forth three times and thinks of the room he be needing."

Harry shrugged. "Worth a try I guess, thanks Dobby."

* * *

_Great Hall_

_December 28, 1994_

A miserable Hermione Granger sat down to breakfast the next day opposite Neville, Daphne, and Tracy, who had joined them, over Snape and Ron's protests, at the Gryffindor House Table. The dark red rings under her eyes indicated that she'd cried herself into a fitful sleep the night before. Neville dutifully piled her plate with food and silently urged her to eat. Hermione sat quietly picking at her food for a while until the Owl mail started arriving.

Hermione squeaked in surprise when a full-court descended on the Gryffindor House table and precisely where she was sitting. She was about to reach out for one of the letters when a booming voice snapped her hand back like she'd been slapped. "Miss Granger, do not touch anything!"

The entire hall looked towards Dumbledore, who was standing with his wand out. "Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, please scan the mail that Miss Granger has received and tag each Owl before they leave. Any Owl that has something that may harm Miss Granger is to be sent directly to the Department of Magical Enforcement, anything else of a threatening or abusive nature is to be first examined and then forwarded to the DMLE as well. I will floo Madam Bones after breakfast and explain the situation."

Dumbledore then turned to observe the broader student population as McGonagall and Flitwick carefully collected the mail sent to Hermione. "I have been remiss in the past in allowing bullying and abuse to go largely unpunished at this school. Even this year I have let myself be distracted by the internal politics of the Wizengamot and allowed Mister Potter to be bullied by the wider student population for something that wasn't his fault, I will no longer allow that to happen to any student. If a Professor believes the situation warrants it, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be consulted on issues of serve bullying. This is not an idle threat and I implore you to not test my patience."

Dumbledore, having said his piece, resumed his seat. "You may continue your breakfast."

* * *

_Fourth Year Transfigurations Lesson_

_Thursday 5 January 1995_

Harry walked up to the Professor's desk from the back of the room, which was his new spot since his falling out with Hermione. McGonagall considered him carefully. "Is there something I can help you with Mister Potter?"

"Yes Ma'am, as I am not taking exams this year, I would like to take the rest of the year's course work as self-study."

"Oh, and is there a particular reason for this request?"

Harry thought he had a damn good reason, avoiding Hermione Granger, as childish as it was. Ever since the article, she'd become withdrawn and mopey. The only person who spoke to her aside from the Professors was Neville, but even he struggled to get more than a few words out of her most days. It hurt Harry to know he was the cause of her suffering, but whenever he thought about trying to patch things up those words and the memories of that night came roaring back in his head.

"None of my subjects this year focus on preparing me for the tournament. I am three years behind the other competitors, both physically and academically. I need to make the most of my time between tasks to learn as much as I can. I was exceedingly lucky to survive the first task; I'm worried I won't get that lucky again."

'_Especially without Hermione's help...'_ He added mentally.

"I will discuss it with the other teachers and Professor Dumbledore; however, I fear Professor Snape will be entirely unimpressed."

"Professor Snape is entirely unimpressed with anything that isn't dressed in Slytherin robes..." Harry muttered before he could catch himself.

The Professor allowed herself a moment to smirk before her face became a passive mask once again. "I believe we're done, Mister Potter."

"Yes, Professor," He squeaked out before scurrying from the room.

* * *

As Harry walked down one of the dungeon corridors towards the kitchens for dinner, he tensed as he heard someone shout his name from behind. He turned around cautiously but relaxed a bit when he realised it was Cedric and Cho who wanted his attention. "Damn Harry, you're a tough guy to find these days."

Harry shrugged. "I prefer keeping to myself, especially since well…" Harry made a handing waving motion that was meant to indicate the Yule Ball article.

"Yeah, seeing Hermione cry like that…" Cedric commented making Harry wince which caused his girlfriend to jab him in the ribs. "O-oh, right, listen, have you figured out the egg yet?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, well actually, I've figured out that if you leave it open for too long, you get a whopper of a headache."

Cedric chuckled. "I can't dispute that; can I offer you some advice?"

"Sure."

"Take it for a bath."

Harry blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Just what I said, take it in the bath, in fact, use the Prefect's bathroom, consider it a preview of what you'll get next year when McGonagall names you a Prefect."

Harry snorted a laugh. "Right, like that will happen…"

Cedric slapped Harry on the arm. "Have some faith, the password is Bath Bubbles."

"Oh-kay, thanks Cedric," Harry replied sticking his hand out for the older boy to shake.

"Us Hogwarts boys have to stick together, right?" Cedric replied, returning the handshake.

When Harry let go of Cedric's hand, Cho stepped forward and gave the younger boy a hug. "Please be careful, Harry, you're a sweet guy. Plenty of girls would have been thrilled to have you confess to them."

Harry blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as Cho took a step towards Cedric. "Thanks, I try not to think about that night…"

"Skeeter was right about one thing, you were very dashing," Cho replied as a naughty smirk crept onto her lips. "In fact, if you ever need it, I know a few girls who would be happy to let you cry on their shoulder."

Harry's blush deepened as Cedric rolled his eyes. "Come on Cho, you're just teasing him now…"

"I'm just trying to make him feel better."

"Uh-huh…" Cedric replied taking Cho by the elbow and leading her in the direction of the Great Hall. "Hey Harry, come upstairs and have dinner with us at the Hufflepuff table!"

Harry smiled sadly and shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but…"

Cedric stopped and nodded. "I understand, consider it a standing invitation then."

"I will thank you."

* * *

_Gryffindor Common Room_

Harry frowned standing under the invisibility cloak and staring at the Marauders Map, he could see the dot labelled Hermione Granger sitting at the foot of the stairs to the dorm rooms. She'd been there or near there all night, even after the rest of the house had retired to bed. Usually, she'd be shooed up to bed by one of the prefects around midnight, but it was now two in the morning and she was still there, waiting.

Harry thought about turning around and returning to the Come and Go room and just asking for a bed to sleep on, but he knew that if morning came and his bed was unslept in, Ron would seize the opportunity to get him in trouble. That was the kind of relationship they had these days. So, Harry steeled himself, giving the Fat Lady the password and entered the Common Room. As soon as Harry was inside, and the portrait hole was closed, Hermione cancelled her Disillusionment Spell and revealed herself. "I know you're here Harry, I set up a ward on the Portrait Hole that would wake me when you came back from wherever you've been hiding. There's no point in cowering under the cloak. You're not going to get past me until we talk."

Harry's response was silence as he crept along the wall to put as much distance between himself and Hermione. "Harry, please come out and talk to me, you're my best friend, I care about you, I thought… I thought you cared about me…"

Once again, Hermione's only answer was silence. "Did I hurt you that much, is your pride wounded so badly you can't even talk to me?!"

Hermione's hands curled into fists as she stared at a space on the wall, she thought Harry might be. "Well, screw you Harry Potter, how do you think I've felt, the entire school knows what a bitch I am! I broke the heart of the Chosen One! Everyone thinks I'm scum, even Hagrid doesn't acknowledge me! But the worst part is my best friend doesn't even want to be the same room as me, the best friend I took care of for three fucking years and now because I said something stupid, he hates me!"

Tears were now rolling down Hermione's face as she screamed into what appeared to be an empty Common Room. "Well, fuck you Harry Potter, I hate you!"

Hermione didn't even notice that Neville had walked down the stairs as she sprinted up to her dorm room in tears. Neville was about to return to bed when he heard Harry's quiet sobs from the base of the stairs. He paused, frowning, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

_Office of the Headmaster_

_Friday 6 January 1995_

After breakfast the next morning, Neville walked from the Great Hall, up to Professor Dumbledore's office. The Gargoyle that usually protected the entrance was gone and instead, he was able to walk straight up to the door to the office. He knocked and after a few beats, Professor Dumbledore called Neville into his office.

"Ah, good morning Mister Longbottom, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Professor, I need your help, it's about Harry and Hermione…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**I am blown away with the response to this story, I hope I can live up to all of your expectations.**

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Charlee56**

**SLYNNR**

**Firebird-fenix**

**DS2010**

**TylerTravers**

**Gummyrayv2010**

**Smithback**

**Chaos Snow Kitsune**

**Hunzbookwyrm**

**JD4320**


	3. Dangerous Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

**Special Thanks: tweety-src-clt9 for helping me flesh out the story beats. If you love Harmony (Harry/Hermione) go read, her stories. If you just like excellent writing, go read her stories.**

**Note: For plot convenience, I have shifted the dates of the second and third tasks to later than in the books. The second task now takes place in April and the third task takes place in July. Also, this story is a Horcrux free zone.**

**Also, for reference, if a location change occurs and there is no accompanying date, those events are taking place on the same day.**

**Dangerous Part 3**

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_Headmaster's Office_

_Friday 6 January 1995_

Harry Potter stepped into the office of the Hogwarts Headmaster having been called away from his Charms lesson. "Good morning, Headmaster."

"Good morning Mister Potter, I apologise for pulling you out of class, but I wanted to discuss your request to self-study for the rest of the year as soon as possible."

Harry nodded. "Of course, Headmaster."

Dumbledore then sent a messenger Patronus off to Professor McGonagall, and the two sat in silence. Dumbledore removed his glasses and placed them on the desk in front of him. "Since the debacle with Sirius last year I've spent some time reviewing the choices I've made in my life."

Harry raised an eyebrow but let Dumbledore continue. "My review of my decisions regarding you have led me to the conclusion that I have failed in my duties. Not only have I failed you, but I have also continued to make choices that compounded the error. I cannot ask your forgiveness, because I do not deserve it, but I do promise to do better in future."

Harry nodded. "I think I can accept that."

"Thank you, Harry, forgiveness is a wonderful thing, but only if it's accompanied with genuine remorse. I have sent a letter to your relatives to inform them that you will not be returning to their home."

Harry blinked, hope rising in his chest. "For summer?"

"Forever Harry, you will never step back into that house again. I intend on speaking with several families over the next few months to seek suitable alternative accommodation. If none meet your approval, I would like to offer you the Dumbledore cottage in Godric's Hollow."

"But what about you, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I rarely require the cottage, I am either here or travelling during summer. But let's let that be the last resort. I'm sure Augusta Longbottom would be delighted to open her home to you, but that is something we can discuss later."

At that moment, Harry was distracted by a knock at the door. Dumbledore called for the person to enter and Harry's heart sunk, and anger rose in his chest, as Professor McGonagall entered followed by Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing here?!" The two yelled in unison. "Me! I was told to come by the Headmaster! Headmaster, what is going on?!"

Dumbledore clamped down on his Occlumency shields to stop from laughing at their behaviour. He noted with a smile that the antics of the two teens had amused Professor McGonagall as well, but she had a much better poker face than he did. Only years of knowing Minerva allowed Dumbledore a hint of her genuine emotions. He raised his hands causing the two teens to fall silent.

"I am aware that the two of you are not on the best of terms right now, I am not asking you to explain what happened or talk it out. However, if you ever wish to discuss it, my door and that of Professor McGonagall are always open."

"Headmaster, I don't understand why I'm here?" Hermione asked.

"That will become clear in a moment Miss Granger, please, have a seat."

Hermione dutifully sat as asked but Harry scowled continuing to stand looking between Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hermione. Dumbledore frowned. "Mister Potter, please _sit_."

Harry finally nodded and sat, ignoring the unhappy expression on Hermione's face. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Mister Potter, yesterday you requested to take the rest of the year as self-study so that you could better prepare for the final two tasks of the Tri-Wizards tournament. I am inclined to grant your request, on one condition."

"A condition, sir?"

"Yes, Mister Potter, as you rightly pointed out to Professor McGonagall yesterday, you are competing with students with three years more experience than you in magical education. I believe your goal of surviving the tournament is achievable but only with help."

Harry's eyes drifted over to Hermione, and he paled. "Headmaster, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"I agree," Hermione added.

"I do not, Mister Potter, you need the best mind in Hogwarts to help you survive and you, perhaps even better than Miss Granger's teachers know what a brilliant student she is. Wasn't it Miss Granger who devised your strategy to survive the first task?"

"I mean... yeah, I suppose..." Harry mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Headmaster, I don't see an incentive for me to help, _Mister _Potter," Hermione observed, the emphasis she put on Mister made Harry wince.

"But there is Miss Granger, I have talked it over with Professor McGonagall, and we've agreed to extend the same offer to you as we have done Mister Potter. You will be allowed to take your lessons for the rest of the year as self-study, reporting to Professor McGonagall once a week to ensure you are both keeping up with the course work. If she feels that you've both put in enough work, we will arrange for you both to take OWL's early."

Hermione's eyes brightened. "I-I could take my OWL's early?"

"If you put in the work, but let me be clear, you both have to put in the work. We will extend this reward to both of you or neither of you. That means a level of cooperation will be required to succeed."

Both Harry and Hermione paled at that pronouncement. But for the first time since the Yule Ball, they managed to agree on something. Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Excellent, I will have the House Elves move your trunks into your new accommodation."

"New accommodation?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, Mister Potter, to further facilitate cooperation and ensure you maximise your time, you will both be moving into the Gryffindor heads suite. They've been empty since Percy Weasley left the school, so they're perfect for your purposes."

Harry and Hermione glanced uneasily at each other and nodded reluctantly, and the two were dismissed. They walked silently down the stairs together, stopping at the bottom. Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So, I guess I'll see you later..."

Hermione frowned and huffed angrily. "He speaks, it's a miracle."

Harry scowled, turning away from Hermione. "I'm just trying to make this work, ok? The Headmaster just told me I never have to see my relatives ever again; I think I owe it to him to at least try and make this work."

Hermione, despite herself, let her face soften. "I'm glad..."

"Thanks, I'll see you later then?" Harry replied quietly.

"Yeah."

* * *

Professor McGonagall closed the door of the office and glanced back at the Headmaster who was studying her over the top of his glasses. "Are you sure this will work Albus? I fear it may only cause the rift between them to widen."

The Headmaster sighed, dropping his glasses onto the desk in front of him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sadly Minerva, I cannot give you a good answer, I hope for their sake it does work. Even if it does not revive the chance of a relationship between the two, I hope they can at least repair the friendship they've lost. I saw what happened between Severus and Lily, I don't wish to see that happen a second time."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Was that all, Headmaster?"

"No Minerva, please sit, I have some staffing changes I wish to discuss."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and took the seat recently vacated by Harry. "I wasn't aware we were making staff changes?"

"I wasn't planning to over the Summer break, but as I said to Mister Potter before you arrived, I had been reviewing my life choices since the incident with Sirius last year. I want to make amends to both Mister Potter and to Hogwarts, in that spirit, last night I informed Severus that his services would no longer be needed after the conclusion of the school year."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Yes, I feel I owe you an apology, you were right that night thirteen years ago when you informed me that the Dursley's were the worst kind of Muggles. I didn't listen, and I should have, I also didn't listen when you warned me against hiring Severus as this school's Potions Master. I had taken to believing I knew best about everything, since Mister Potter came to this school, I have been proved wrong on several occasions."

"Who will take over as Potions Master?"

"I will leave that in the capable hands of the Hogwarts Headmistress," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Albus, you're leaving?"

Dumbledore nodded again. "I will, of course, stay until the end of the year to oversee this Merlin-be-damned tournament through to its conclusion and ensure that all four champions survive. Also, I will personally supervise Severus's classes for the remainder of the year. I will not allow his rampant bullying to continue. You have from between now and May to find his replacement, I would like them on board to oversee the OWL's Potions exams since he or she will be teaching those classes in the new school year."

"Will Severus continue as the head of Slytherin?"

"No, as of this morning Aurora Sinistra is the new head of Slytherin, I apologise for not consulting you first. However, I wanted to install our new Head of House before Severus had an opportunity to reach out to Lucius Malfoy. He may no longer be a member of the board of Governors, but he still has friends who are."

"I understand Albus, Aurora would have been my choice as well."

"Good."

"Is there anything else?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment leaning back in his chair. "One last thing, thank you, Minerva, you've been a dear friend for more years than either of us would like to count. That support and honesty have been invaluable even if I have, at times, ignored your advice. There are many things I would choose to change if I could go back and do it again, one of those things that is high on the list is listening to you more."

"Thank you, Albus, I treasure our friendship, I hope when they are our age Mister Potter and Miss Granger can say they've had as long a friendship as we have."

"That is my hope as well."

* * *

_Great Hall_

_Friday 13 January 1995_

Harry flopped down into his seat opposite Neville, Daphne, and Tracy the following Friday almost wishing he was still in Snape's class, so he had the opportunity to get expelled. It had been a long, tense week for both he and Hermione, starting with the first-class snit Ron had gotten into after the entire house watched Harry and Hermione being led up to the Gryffindor Heads quarters by Professor McGonagall the previous Friday. The house's low opinion of the youngest Weasley male had fallen even further as he cursed out Hermione, which earned him a punch in the mouth from Harry. Which in turn earned Harry detention alongside said Weasley for the first two days of the new week. Harry knew this was sending mixed signals about his feeling for and about Hermione, but he wouldn't stand for Ron Bloody Weasley insult her.

Neville leaned across the table to catch Harry's attention. "Mate, can we talk, after lunch?"

"I guess…" Harry muttered.

The rest of lunch was eaten in silence, at least from Harry's side of the table. Harry wished he could still eat in the Kitchens, but the house-elves had strict instructions from Dobby that they should not serve 'Great Master Harry Potter' food if he came down to the kitchens at mealtimes. In Dobby's opinion mealtimes is when 'Great Master Harry Potter' should be spending time with his 'Mister Nevvy' and 'Miss Mioney' irrespective of Harry explaining to Dobby that he and Hermione had fallen out.

Finally, lunch was over and Neville, after kissing Daphne on the cheek, led Harry out of the castle and down towards the lake. The cold and freshly fallen snow precluded anyone else from braving the winter weather to hang out, so the two were alone. Harry pulled his scarf tighter around his face. "You and Daphne seem to be getting on well."

Neville's face was red, whether from the cold or because he was blushing Harry couldn't tell. "We are, I'd forgotten how much I liked having Daphne in my life, Daphne's father and Gran are already talking about a betrothal contract for the two of us."

"Wow, is that something you want?"

Neville smiled. "Yeah, I think it is."

Harry nodded as they stopped at the edge of the lake. "I take it that's not what you brought me out here to talk about…"

"I wanted to talk about Hermione."

Harry huffed. "I figured…"

"Harry, you're one of my best friends, even if you don't feel the same about me, but I need to say this, regardless of if it ends our friendship…"

"Mate there's nothing you could say that would…"

"I thought I knew that, but that was before you and Hermione fell out," Neville spat angrily.

"That's different…"

"How she was your best friend, you two were closer than anyone I know, Daphne says were closer than her parents, and they've been married almost twenty years. What happened?!"

"You know what happened Neville, it was in the damn paper!"

"So, what, she rejects you, and that means you get to treat her like shit?! Grow up Harry, you're not the first guy to get his heartbroken, it happens every day in this castle!"

"I know! I know it happens every day… but… I loved her, she meant… she means everything to me. I see her, and I feel this ache in my chest. I thought because she invited me to go with her to the Yule Ball that she felt at least a little bit of what I feel for her. But then it happened…" Harry explained tearfully squatting down on the bank.

"Why can't you talk to her?"

"I want to… but I'm so worried about this hurt I'm feeling, what if I say something to make it worse, what if I say something that hurts her even more. So, I took the coward's way out, and that seems to have been the worst choice of all…"

Neville sat on the bank beside Harry, gently stroking his back. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Harry, I know it hurts but Hermione is my friend too. I wouldn't have made it through that first year of school if it weren't for her helping me. I owe her… I owe both of you a lot, and it hurts to see you both in pain, particularly when you're doing it to each other."

"What should I do Nev, I don't think I'm ready to forgive her yet."

"Forgive her for what, you're the one whose been an ass!" Harry flinched at the tone in Neville's voice. "She needs to forgive you, that's how this works Harry, she didn't know you thought it was a date, because you didn't tell her. If she's willing to accept you back as a friend, and that's a big if, you should bloody jump on it because Hermione Granger was and has been the best thing in your life for four damn years. And if she does work on rebuilding your friendship a little every day, talk to her a bit, spend time together during meals. It won't be easy, and the pain won't go away, but eventually, you'll move on and find someone who fills the hole Hermione left in your heart."

"You think I have no chance with Hermione?" Harry asked, glumly.

"Not if she's not interested… I don't know why she said what she said, but she must have had a reason. If she was interested and she was just scared to let her make the next move. But you must fix your friendship first, after that, who knows. But don't pine after her, it's not healthy."

Harry smiled, bitterly and nodded. "When did you get so wise Nev?"

Neville let out a breath as he stood up. "I lost my parents too, Harry, and my Gran is not as spry as she used to be. I had to grow up pretty fast, there's a lot of expectation on the heir to House Longbottom, and Gran never sugar-coated the realities of the world from me."

"But you were always so shy…"

Neville shrugged. "I was eleven…"

"Thanks, Nev, I'm glad you're my friend."

"I'm glad you're my friend too, even if you've been an utter prat recently."

"Be nice, I almost got eaten by a Dragon a while ago…"

"I think that Dragon knocked a few more screws loose…" Neville muttered, getting a playful shove from Harry as they walked back to the castle.

When Harry arrived back at the Gryffindor Heads quarters, he found Hermione studying, he paused at in the living area, watching her. The lingering pain from her rejection reared in his chest, but it had been dulled by time and his conversation with Neville. Harry took a deep breath and reached deep for some Gryffindor courage. "Um, Hermione?"

The sound of Harry's voice almost caused Hermione to flinch, even though they were on slightly better terms forced partly from being made to live together, the two had barely spoken all week. "Yes?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I wanted to say thank you, f-for helping me with my studies a-and the second task. I know things haven't been great between us," Harry winced as Hermione snorted derisively. "B-but I do appreciate your help."

Hermione turned away, shuffling her notes absently. "I have my own reasons for doing this."

"I know…" Harry muttered with his head down, he resumed walking towards his room when Hermione's voice drew him back. "I don't hate you, Harry…"

Harry blinked. "Excuse me?"

"That night, last week, when I was yelling at you, I said and called you some horrible things, but the one I regret most is saying I hate you. I'm angry with you, but I don't hate you, I don't think I could ever truly hate you."

Harry nodded slowly. "Thank you, I'm glad."

"Do you hate me, Harry?" She asked fearfully.

"No, I could never hate you, Hermione."

"Are you still angry at me?"

"No, I was angry because I thought you wronged me..." Harry dragged his fingers through his hair. "But Neville set me straight, I'm sorry Hermione."

"For?" She asked. Hermione had been waiting two weeks for this moment and she was going to make him earn every inch.

"For ignoring you, for not telling you I thought we were on a date. Maybe if I had we could have discussed it and gone as friends and had a good time. If we had I wouldn't have lost the best person in Hogwarts. I don't have any right to your forgiveness Hermione, I've treated you like shit and you never deserved any of it. Honestly I've been acting like Ron Bloody Weasley and that is unacceptable. I'm glad you were my friend, I'm just sad it's over."

"Ok, I'm glad you've realised how badly you screwed up, but you still hurt me a lot. I can't forgive you, not yet. As I said I'm still incredibly angry with you, that will take time to get over, if I ever get over it."

The sadness on Harry's face almost broke Hermione, but she'd been hurt, she couldn't just forgive and forget. She at least needed time to process things. "You deserve a better friend than me Hermione, someone who doesn't make you cry. I will never forgive myself for making you cry..."

* * *

_Hogwarts Library_

_Saturday 14 January 1995_

Harry was furiously scanning the books he had piled up around him, trying to find an answer to the question on his Arithmancy Essay. He'd decided to follow Hermione's lead and drop Divination and Care of Magical Creatures and pick up Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as optional subjects. Now that he wasn't burdened with Ron Weasley, or attending class, he was making great strides in catching up with the third and fourth-year coursework, he hoped to be ready for the start of fifth-year courses when the new term started in September.

Taking a break from his reading, Harry spotted Fleur and Cho in the stacks having a discussion over a book. Harry took a deep breath and decided to act on a thought he'd been having since his discussion with Neville the previous day. He rose from his seat and crossed the library, Cho spotted Harry first and smiled. "Hello, Harry."

"Good afternoon Cho, Miss Delacour."

"Good afternoon Mister Potter, and please, call me Fleur," The blonde witch asked, turning around to face him with a bright smile on her face.

"Only if you call me Harry," He replied with a smile.

"Of course, Arry."

"May I borrow you to have a word in private?"

Fleur glanced back at Cho, who gave her an encouraging nod. He led them towards the back of the library where the students rarely went. He stopped and took a deep, steadying breath. "Have you figured out the Golden Egg?"

Fleur shook her head. "Cedric gave me a clue, he said to…"

"Take a bath, he told me the same thing, I was thinking, perhaps, i-if it's ok with you, that maybe we could, work on it together?" Harry asked nervously as a knot formed in his stomach and heat rise on his cheeks.

"And where would this work take place, Mister Potter, surely you're not inviting me back to Gryffindor tower to bathe with you in your dorm?" Fleur asked seriously.

"O-oh, n-no, of c-course not! I-I wasn't implying anything… C-Cedric gave me t-the password t-to the Prefects bathroom. I-I can give it t-to you, if you w-want, I-I never m-meant…" Harry stuttered out looking horrified that he'd insulted the French witch, up until she burst out laughing.

"Merci Arry, you are too easy to tease. I would be happy to study the egg with you. Two heads are better than one, Oui?"

A blushing Harry could only nod. "W-when would you l-like to do this?"

Fleur thought about it for a second. "How about tonight, say eight o'clock, even if we bathe for a _long_ time, we should still make it back to our respective beds before curfew. But if we don't, I'm sure you have room in _your_ bed, for me?"

Harry went bright red at Fleur's teasing, he tried to stammer out a response but failed spectacularly. Fleur simply laughed and give him a kiss on both cheeks. "See you at eight, Arry."

Once she was gone, Harry groaned and slumped against the bookshelf. "I need a cold shower…"

* * *

At about twenty to eight that evening Harry pulled his Hogwarts robes over a pair of swim trunks the Dursley's had been forced to buy him when he was eight when his primary school gym teacher complained to them about the state of his swimwear. Of course, they were the cheapest trunks they could find, but they'd held up remarkably well, much to the chagrin of the Dursley's. After casting a warming charm over himself, Harry walked out of his room to find Hermione in her usual spot, pouring over an Essay.

"I expected you to be studying?"

"I was studying all day, Hermione, we all need a break at some point," Harry countered. "Besides, this counts as studying, Cedric gave me a tip, as repayment for telling him about the Dragons, to take the egg for a bath."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, to which Harry shrugged. "That was the tip I was given, I don't think he's trying to jerk me around, it's not his style. So that just leaves accepting the advice at face value. He also gave me the password to the Prefects bathroom."

"Lucky you…" Hermione drawled.

Harry smirked a little. "Want me to give you a detailed report when I get back?"

Hermione threw a ball of parchment at him. "You're a prat…"

Harry shrugged again. "Be patient Hermione, you'll see it next term when you're made a Prefect."

Without another word, Harry strolled out of the room and down the stairs. Shaking herself out of her stupor Hermione rushed into Harry's room, which he'd left unlocked because of his conversation with Hermione, and seized on his Invisibility cloak. What Harry hadn't realised during his discussion with Fleur in the Library was that the spot he'd dragged her over too was next to Hermione's usual desk. The one she used when she wasn't studying with Harry and wanted to be left alone. She'd overheard Fleur flirting with Harry and now Hermione was determined to find out just how much of that was a beautiful older witch leading the Boy-Who-Lived on and how much was a threat to Herm… Fleur was genuinely interested.

Hermione had to shake herself, she wasn't interested in Harry that way, not anymore, not after everything that happened after the Yule Ball. She was just trying to protect Harry; she was trying to be a better friend than he deserved. She didn't want his name caught up in a scandal with some French tart, she certainly didn't want his heart stolen by said French tart.

Hermione shook her head. "Focus Granger, you don't feel that way about him anymore… You don't…" She muttered to herself. 'I won't let what happened to Mum happen to me…'

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Once again, I'm blown away by the response to this story, again I can only hope I live up to expectations. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it's gone on longer than I anticipated, not that I'm complaining. I anticipate there are between two and four more chapters.**

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**ThehardcoreHarmony**

**Firebird-fenix**

**Chaos Shadow Kitsune**

**01eggy10**

**Charlee56**

**orthodox1057**

**Tandiian**

**MuggleWarrior**

**Catsieee**

**Sykartracer**

**DS2010**

**Ep**

**Sebas12**

**Smithback**

**Brian1972**

**The Re-reader**

**Guest 1**

**Guest 2**

**Guest 3**

**Monkeyman8290**

**k . chhay530**


	4. Dangerous Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

**Special Thanks: tweety-src-clt9 for helping me flesh out the story beats. If you love Harmony (Harry/Hermione) go read, her stories. If you just like excellent writing, go read her stories.**

**Note: For plot convenience, I have shifted the date third tasks to later than in the books. The third task takes place in July.**

**Thanks to the Harry Potter Lexicon for reference information about the Prefects Bathroom.**

**Also, for reference, if a location change occurs and there is no accompanying date, those events are taking place on the same day.**

**Dangerous Part 4**

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_Fifth-floor Prefects Bathroom_

_Saturday 14 January 1995_

Harry had arrived a few minutes early and was now leaning on the wall opposite the door to the Prefects Bathroom. He took a deep breath and tried to smooth down his robes in a vain attempt to look unruffled when his da… his study partner turned up. 'It's not a date Potter, you're just pooling your resources to find out what the egg means. Yep, I'm pooling my resources with a gorgeous half-Veela who might be the best-looking woman in all of Great Britain … so no pressure.'

He was about to stand up straight and start pacing when the sound of high heels on a stone floor drew his attention. Dressed in the typical powder blue Beauxbaton uniform was Fleur Delacour. She smiled coquettishly at him. "Good evening Arry."

Harry cleared his now dry throat. "Good evening Fleur."

"I brought some parchment and waterproof ink with me," Fleur noted absently.

"What for?" Harry asked, while not under the influence of Fleur's allure, the thought of getting into the bath with a woman as beautiful as Fleur had turned Harry's brain to mush.

Fleur giggled. "To make notes about what we learn about the egg."

"Egg..." Harry repeated as something jabbed him in the side, which brought him back to his senses. He glanced in the direction he'd felt the jab but found no one there. Harry frowned and shook his head. "Right, the egg, this one I believe," Harry finally replied with a smile presenting the golden egg to Fleur with a flourish.

"Magnifique, shall we go in?"

Harry nodded and turned to the left of Boris the Bewildered. "Bath Bubbles."

The door swung open, and the two walked in before them sat a pool-sized bathtub sunk into the middle of the room, made of white marble, in line with the rest of the room. At one end was a diving board that Harry quietly hoped he would be able to take advantage of another time and hundreds of jewel-encrusted taps. Harry noted after a moment that he could bolt the door from the inside. "Fleur, are you ok with me bolting the door so no one can get in?"

Fleur smiled and nodded. "Oui, you were a gentleman at the ball, so I feel assured you won't try anything."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Fleur, and believe me, I would not want to get on your bad side, I saw where that ended for Roger Davies."

A disgusted look marred Fleur's face. "I believe the phrase is he tried to get 'fresh' with me after the ball. He will not make that mistake a second time."

Harry frowned and nodded. "If it bothers you, I could go with you to see the headmaster?"

Fleur shook her head. "Non, I have dealt with it, and I have spoken to Cho, and she spoke to two witches in your house…"

Harry laughed. "Lavender and Parvati, I assure you, Roger Davies will not be getting a date at Hogwarts for the rest of the year, maybe even the rest of his time at Hogwarts now those two have that info."

Fleur grinned evilly. "Good, shall we get started?"

Harry nodded reluctantly suddenly, very nervous about being semi-naked in front of this beautiful seventeen-year-old witch. Fleur, however, had none of Harry's issues and quickly shed her robes, in a moment she was standing in a silver one piece which was wrapped tightly around her body. Harry swallowed again as his eyes drifted up from the powder blue high-heels she was wearing, up her pale legs to her round ass and further to the hourglass figure, even in robes you could tell that Fleur Delacour was generously proportioned in the chest, but without the robes you could _really _tell. Fleur grinned thrusting her chest out for Harry to get a good look at. "Like what you see, Arry?"

Harry swallowed for the third time and nodded dumbly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if this was what it was like to be under Fleur's allure. Unfortunately, that thought was quashed when he felt Fleur's soft fingers push his head up from her chest to her beautiful face. "My eyes are up here, Arry."

Harry squeaked and nodded, taking a pair of steps back from her. "S-sorry, I didn't… I'm sorry, please don't burn me to a cinder."

Fleur giggled again. "Why would I do that, I enjoy you studying my body, but perhaps we should work first and then play, Oui?"

Harry nodded and took several what he hoped were calming breaths. Unfortunately, every time he looked a Fleur, all his calm disappeared. "Right… work…"

Outside Hermione was hunched down against the wall, Harry had leaned against just a few minutes before. She'd been locked out before she could slip in behind Harry and Fleur. Now Hermione was determined to sit under the cloak until they emerged. She had to know what was going on between them, for Harry's sake of course. It had nothing to do with her still liking him after everything that happened. No, she didn't like him that way at all.

'Not at all, I don't still love him, I don't, I absolutely don't,' Hermione repeated in her head, stubbornly ignoring the shrill laughter that sounded remarkably like her mother in her head.

It took the pair about an hour to decipher the egg after quickly figuring out they had to stick it underwater and listen to the Merperson song. They took it in turns sitting under the water to listen and then surfacing to recite the next part to the person manning the quill and parchment. Eventually, they finished and spent another thirty minutes reviewing the text. They finally agreed to pool their resources with Cedric and Viktor the next day.

"So, Arry, I will see you tomorrow, Oui?"

"I'd say so, would you like to sit with me at breakfast?"

"I would like that; usually I sit with Cedric and Cho and their friends Marietta and Luna, I believe we'll be sitting at the Hufflepuff table tomorrow. You are most welcome," Fleur replied as she towelled herself off.

"Sounds good to me."

Fleur walked up to Harry, both still in their bathing suits and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. Harry's face lit up red. "F-fleur, w-w…"

Fleur grinned, licking her lips. "That was a reward for being a good boy tonight. And if you continue being a good boy, you will get more where that came from."

Harry squeaked out a response as Fleur pulled her robes back on and reached for the door. "FleurwillyougotoHogsmeadewithme!"

Fleur paused, blinking. "Come again?"

Harry groaned at the turn of phrase, holding his robes in front of him. "Fleur, next weekend students, third-year and above can visit the Wizarding village near the Castle. Would you like to go with me?"

"You mean, like a date?"

"Yes!" Harry responded quickly, wanting to ensure what happened with Hermione didn't occur with Fleur.

"Then as you say, it's a date," Fleur replied, a dusting of pink coating her cheeks.

Finally, Harry was alone in the bathroom. He could hear the Mermaid in the picture that was hung above the bath giggling at him. "I need another cold shower…"

* * *

Harry burst through the doors of the Gryffindor Heads suite, shutting it with authority. He leant against the door taking several deep breaths. "Are you ok, Harry?"

Harry looked up and blushed, Hermione was standing at the door to her room in an open bathrobe. He could see her nightgown and her beautiful long legs underneath, he blushed and looked away, taking several deep breaths. "Yeah, I'm ok, I forgot the cloak and the map, so I almost got caught by Filch and that damn cat."

He glared at Crookshanks who was lying lazily on one of the chairs. "You're part cat, can't you talk to that fuzzball and get her off our back..."

"Crooks would never do that, Crooks is a good boy, aren't you," Hermione cooed scratching Crookshanks behind the ears, the half kneazle gave Harry a smug look as it purred at its Mistress's ministrations. "Besides, if you'd been more aware of the time instead of LARPing about in the Prefect's bathroom you wouldn't have had to sneak around."

"I wasn't LARPing about, I was studying the egg with Fl..." Harry closed his eyes, realising his slip.

"With, Fleur? That must have been fun for you," Hermione replied curtly.

"We figured out that the egg was Merperson song Hermione, we didn't do anything you might be envisioning..."

"And just what am I envisioning, Mister Potter?" Hermione asked in a huff.

"I was completely respectful, I even got a ki..." Harry said with a groan rubbing his face knowing he'd erred, again.

"Keep digging, Harry, you'll hit China eventually," Hermione observed dryly.

"I'm exhausted, cut me some slack," Harry replied.

"Maybe..."

Harry sighed. "Since we're on the topic of Fleur, I've invited her on a date to Hogsmeade next weekend."

"Does she know it's a date?"

"Yes, Hermione, unlike Ron Weasley, I learn from my mistakes."

"Do you intend on making this a regular occurrence?"

"If it goes well, yeah."

"You know Rita Skeeter will be all over this, she's not banned from Hogsmeade like she is the castle."

Harry groaned again. "I hadn't considered that... but I'm not going to let her ruin my day out with a beautiful woman."

"You think Fleur is beautiful?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry smiled, walking up to take Hermione's hand in his. "I think you're both beautiful, one does not outweigh the other."

Hermione rolled her eyes as a fond smile played on her lips. "Smooth Potter."

Harry grinned. "I can if I try, goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry entered his room and immediately checked the locking charm on his trunk. To his surprise, it was intact and inside was his neatly folded Invisibility cloak. Harry was sure that it was Hermione who had jabbed him in the side earlier, but the evidence indicated otherwise. Then again Harry reasoned if anyone could break and then flawlessly reapply a locking charm, it would be Hermione. But without evidence he didn't dare ask, he'd hurt her once by making assumptions, he wasn't stupid enough to do it again.

"Could have been Peeves I guess..." Harry muttered as he changed for bed.

Meanwhile, Hermione returned to her room and gathered her clothes which had been tossed haphazardly across her bed in her attempts to change before Harry arrived back. She scowled, realising she would now have to give up precious study time to spy on Harry and his French trollop. Just to make sure she wasn't leading him on you understand, not because she wanted him all to herself.

"You don't love him, you don't love him, you don't love him," she repeated like a mantra under her breath as she laid down to sleep.

* * *

_Sunday 15 January 1995_

Harry was waiting when Hermione emerged from her room to go to breakfast. He rose from the couch and crossed the room. "Good morning Hermione."

"Good morning Harry."

"May I carry your bookbag for you?"

Hermione blushed a little. "You don't have to do that for me."

"Yeah, I do, I need to make up for how I treated you. So, every day I'm going to ask, and it's up to you whether you let me or not," Harry explained.

"Are you trying to win my affection, Harry?" She asked with a smile.

Harry blushed and looked down at the floor. "All I want is to be your friend again, I don't have any claim over your heart. Not after what I did."

Hermione nodded and lifted her book bag for Harry to take. He smiled and accepted it. "Good grief Hermione, how many books are in here?"

Hermione smirked. "Just enough for today's classes."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "If you say so."

The two walked silently down to the Great Hall, of course, them being together and Harry carrying Hermione's bag caused some tongues to wag. Harry followed Hermione to the Gryffindor House table and placed her bag on the bench beside her. As he walked away, she called him back. "I-I thought we'd be eating together?"

"Oh, well, I guess I didn't know if you'd want me to stay, I was invited by Fleur to join her and Cedric's group at the Hufflepuff table," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, I see..." Hermione replied sadly.

Harry cursed himself, he was upsetting Hermione again, he'd vowed that he wouldn't do that anymore. "Listen, I'll just tell them I'm going to have breakfast with you."

"You don't have to do that Harry, it's ok," Hermione tried to reassure him.

"No, it's not ok, it's not ok that I didn't ask if you wanted to eat with me first. So, wait here, please?"

Hermione sighed. "Ok, Harry."

A smile that made Hermione's heart flutter a little brightened Harry's face as he not quite ran over to the Hufflepuff table. He had a quick conversation with Fleur and Cedric, which caused Harry to first look up at Hermione and then in the direction of Neville, Tracy, and Daphne before he ran back to the Gryffindor table. "Uh, Fleur and Cedric invited you to join us. Neville, Daphne, and Tracy too if they haven't started eating."

Neville glanced at the two girls who nodded. "We would be happy to join you."

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"They wouldn't have asked you to join us if they weren't," Harry replied, offering Hermione his hand.

"That's right Potter go sit at the loser's table, where you belong," Ron drawled with a smirk on his face.

"How did we put up with him for three years?" Hermione asked.

"We were clearly confounded..." Harry replied.

The five ignored Weasley walked over and sat down at the Hufflepuff table with Cedric, Cho, Fleur, Marietta, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot. Harry smiled as he sat beside Fleur, which made Hermione blanch, not that Harry noticed. "Harry, Hermione, this is Luna Lovegood, she's a third-year Ravenclaw, Marietta and I have sort of adopted her as our little sister. Some of the other girls were bullying her when she first joined but we put a stop to it."

Luna stared at Harry and Hermione, her large ocean blue eyes looking back and forth between them. "You have a rather wicked nargle infestation. I have some spare radish earrings I could give you."

The two blinked. "What are Nargles?"

"They're magical creatures only Luna can see, she's a bit different, but we like different in Ravenclaw, at least most of us do. Rowena was always said to be a bit spacy, but that's because she had magical sight." Marietta explained. "You should watch out for this one Granger, she's whip-smart, you could see your academic records toppled soon."

Hermione smiled. "I look forward to the competition."

The group continued to enjoy breakfast until the hall was near empty; eventually they packed up and walked together to the Library, where they were joined by Viktor. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is Draco not with you?"

Viktor shook his head. "He didn't want to cause a scene, we like each other very much, but we have very different views on some things."

"Like muggle-born magical?"

Viktor nodded. "I think I can bring him around eventually."

"Good luck with that…" Harry said with an undertone of sarcasm that Viktor chose to ignore.

* * *

The group broke up with the four champions sitting at one table with Harry and Fleur's notes on the Merperson song, and the other, longer table occupied by Hermione, Neville, Daphne, Tracy, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Cho, and Marietta. The four champions poured over the wording of the song for a better part of the day, it wasn't difficult to piece together the meaning, but that was what troubled them.

"We'll have one hour to swim to the bottom of Black Lake and retrieve whatever is most precious to us… I like that turn of phrase less and less, and I didn't particularly like it in the first place," Harry commented.

"It's too vague… no scratch that, it doesn't give you a bloody clue what that item may be," Cedric replied.

Viktor folded his arms over his chest. "I suppose we should think about what we would miss the most."

Harry let out a huff. "I guess maybe, my broom, not just because it's a Firebolt, but because it was a gift from someone precious to me."

"My Firebolt was a gift from my team coach, he is a man I hold in high regard," Viktor replied in agreement.

"I can't say I hold any particular affinity for my broom, it's just one of the school brooms. I have a journal that my father gave me, it's engraved with my initials and it has a photo of my family in the cover." Cedric explained.

"I have a hairbrush that has been passed through my family from my great grandmother, my mother gave it to me when I was accepted at Beauxbaton," Fleur said finally.

"This is assuming they know what things we'd miss most. I wouldn't trust Bagman to know much besides the odds on the next English Quidditch match." Harry observed.

"They might simply ask us for an item we would miss and then have us retrieve it," Cedric offered.

Harry smiled ruefully. "There's the Hufflepuff spirit, always optimistic."

"I can only try Harry," Cedric teased with a smile.

* * *

Over at the other table, Hermione was observing Harry, more specifically, she was watching the interaction between Harry and Fleur carefully. She didn't like how close the French witch sat to Harry, or the gentle touches she gave him or the smile that brightened his face every time he looked at her.

"Jealousy isn't very attractive Granger," Daphne commented.

"W-who said, I'm jealous?" Hermione demanded shrilly.

Daphne smirked up at the brunette. "I did."

Hermione huffed. "I'm not jealous, of anyone."

"Uh-huh…" Daphne replied turning the page in her Arithmancy textbook.

"So, from his behaviour this morning, I assume you and Harry have kissed and made up?" Hannah asked.

"I wish Harry would kiss and make up with me..." Susan observed wistfully.

"You and half the girls at Hogwarts," Hannah commented dryly.

"At least all the girls over the age of fourteen," Daphne offered.

"W-we have certainly not kissed, b-but yes, I guess you could say we've patched things up, somewhat."

Daphne rolled her eyes, leaning over to kiss Neville on the cheek. "This is what I get for having a Gryffindor for a boyfriend. Oh well, I guess I'll keep him."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Harry didn't tell you? My Neville gave him a good telling off for how he was treating you yesterday, and today you're back to being friends and pining for him."

"I am not pining for Harry Potter!" Hermione shouted, slamming her book shut. She quickly gathered her things and stormed out of the library. Harry looked up and between where Hermione had stormed off and the table she'd been sitting at. Daphne gave him a mild shrug and returned to her studies.

Harry felt a hand on his arm and found Fleur watching him. "Go after her Arry."

* * *

He smiled and nodded, taking off after his best friend. He ran up to Gryffindor tower with a plan to grab the map and find her that way when he heard a sob coming from Hermione's room. He knocked hesitantly. "Go away Harry."

"No, not until I'm sure you're ok."

Hermione padded over to the door and buried her face in his chest. "I was so embarrassed."

"I know."

"I'm not pining after you..."

"I don't deserve you pining after me even if you were, I've been a complete bastard recently. Being a teenager sucks."

"I won't disagree," Hermione replied, her eyes widened when she realised what she'd said. "T-that being a teenager sucks, at least."

Harry smiled sadly patting Hermione's hair. "I know."

Hermione stepped back, pulling a handkerchief from her robes to wipe her nose. "Oh, I made a mess of your robes..." Hermione commented pulling out her wand and waving away the mess.

"Thank you."

Hermione smiled brightly. "You're welcome, did you want to do some studying?"

Harry shook his head. "Not right now, I think I'm just going to lie down for a while."

"Oh, ok, well, you're always welcome to join me," Hermione offered.

"I appreciate that."

Harry walked into his room and closed the door pressing his forehead against the wall. "Give it up Potter, you had your chance, and you fucked it up. There's no coming back from that."

Out in the common area, Hermione was feeling a bit smug. While she'd been genuinely embarrassed by Daphne, it did have the unintended side-effect of Harry rushing to her side to make sure she was ok. It made a happy little balloon rise inside her that she was more important than Fleur Delacour, in Harry's mind.

* * *

_Great Hall_

_Wednesday 18 January 1995_

Hermione huffed a little as she locked her sights on Daphne Greengrass and Neville Longbottom, she hadn't quite forgiven Daphne for embarrassing her in front of Harry the previous Sunday, but that was beside the point now, she needed help.

Hermione marched over to the Gryffindor House table and took a seat opposite the pair and Tracy Davis. "Daphne, I need to borrow your boyfriend on Saturday."

Daphne smirked a little. "Oh? And why is that?"

Hermione scowled. "I need to follow Harry on his date with Fleur."

"He's going on a date with Delacour, colour me jealous," Tracy commented with a smirk.

"I don't understand what that has to do with me; besides, I thought you didn't love Harry," Neville asked.

"I just want to make sure she doesn't break his heart. I mean, how many witches in this castle, regardless of what school they belong too would love to be seen on the arm of Harry Potter, regardless of how he'd feel about it?"

"I don't think Fleur is like that..." Neville commented.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't, we just don't know enough to say either way. We need to protect Harry!" Hermione replied shrilly.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Neville dear, indulge her, just this once."

Neville groaned. "I'm going to regret this... fine."

Hermione grinned. "Thank you."

"So, are you finally going to admit you're pining after Potter?" Daphne asked teasingly.

Hermione frowned. "No, because I'm not. Harry is my best friend, despite everything that happened recently, I don't want some French... witch to lead him on only to break his heart when she has no interest in pursuing anything serious."

"You mean the same way you treated Potter after the Yule Ball?"

Hermione scowled and glared at the blonde Slytherin turning instead to Neville. "I'll see you on Saturday in the Common Room."

"Sure," Neville responded, Hermione, rose from her seat grabbing a sandwich as she left the table. Once she was gone, Neville dropped his cutlery on his plate. "That wasn't fair, Daphne."

"It wasn't fair that she broke Potter's heart either, I'm not saying what he did was right either," She quickly added when Neville was about to object. "All I'm saying is Granger wasn't entirely blameless. She had every opportunity to tell him she just wanted to go as friends and didn't take it until the worst possible moment. Am I wrong?"

Neville frowned. "No, I suppose not, it just hurts to see my friends suffering like that. Especially when it's so obvious, they love each other."

"Obvious to you and I perhaps, but then Gryffindor was never considered the brightest house."

Neville made a face. "What about me?"

"You decided to find the courage and ask me to be your date to the Yule Ball, you're clearly an exception to the rule."

Neville smirked. "Nice save."

* * *

_Gryffindor Common Room_

_Saturday 21 January 1995_

Hermione paced at the base of the stairs to the dorms. She glanced up the boy's stairs every few seconds for signs of Neville, who was running late. Ron sneered at her from his spot near the fireplace. "You're just embarrassing yourself now Granger, Potter is long gone, he's out with that Veela slut."

"I'm not waiting for Harry, Ronald, I'm going to Hogsmeade with someone else," Hermione hissed in Ron's direction.

Ron laughed. "Good one Granger, who is it, the Bloody Baron, Nearly Headless Nick?"

"It's me actually Ron," Neville commented as he descended the stairs.

"Finally," Hermione huffed.

"So, you finally wised up, well I guess Granger is a slight step up from a snake, but only slightly," Ron commented.

"And just who are you going to Hogsmeade with?" Neville asked.

"Not going, everyone making kissy faces all day makes me ill."

"Are you sure it's not the metric tonne of food you stuff down your throat?" Hermione asked.

Neville smiled. "For your information, Daphne is going to Hogsmeade with Tracy, so I invited Hermione to go with me as a friend. You remember what those are Ronald? You seem to have very few of them these days."

* * *

Ron glared at the two as they exited through the portrait hole. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Neville turned to Hermione. "Sorry, I had to untangle the locking charm on my trunk, _someone_ had been trying to riffle through it, _again_."

"I could teach you the alarm spell too if you like, it'll sound like a klaxon until you turn it off. Should give Ronald a good headache," Hermione offered as Neville helped her into the coach.

Neville smirked. "No, that's ok."

The trip down to Hogsmeade was quiet, soon they were in the village, Hermione's eyes darted about trying to find either Harry's messy black hair or a trail of men drooling uncontrollably. When she saw neither, she sighed. "Looks like they're in one of the shops."

"I suggest we wait at the Three Broomsticks, they're bound to turn up there eventually, for lunch. I don't see either Fleur or Harry being the type to frequent Madam Puddifoots tea shop," Neville suggested, a small shudder passing through him at the thought of the infamous tea shop, also giving silent thanks to Merlin that Daphne was not that type of girl either.

"Good idea," Hermione replied.

Once inside, Hermione's eyes and ears were immediately drawn to a French-accented laugh from a booth near the back of the room. They had located Hermione's quarry, Fleur was laughing at Harry's animated description of something, from the movements he was making with his arms Hermione guessed it may have been something to do with their first year at Hogwarts and _Fluffy_. Hermione directed Neville to a nearby booth, angled in such a way that Hermione could see Fleur… them, but Harry, they couldn't see her.

When Madam Rosemerta approached the table, Neville ordered two Butterbeers and a plate of sandwiches for lunch. While Hermione's head darted about looking around the older woman in the direction of Harry and Fleur's booth. Hermione watched, angrily eating one of the supplied sandwiches later as Fleur almost doubled over in laughter at Harry's awful attempts to order Bouillabaisse for Fleur in French. Thankfully for Harry's ego, Madam Rosemerta got the gist and returned soon after with the order.

After lunch Hermione and Neville followed Harry and Fleur at a reasonable distance, the two entered Zonko's Joke Shop after Harry and Fleur. Neville pretended to examine the products on the shelves, while Hermione hid behind a cabinet and watched as Harry and Fleur chatted to Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley. She could see the naked jealousy in Ginny's eyes as she watched Fleur hang off Harry's arm, nodding in rapt attention at what Fred and George were saying. Hermione punched the cabinet when she saw Fleur plant a kiss on Harry's cheek. Unfortunately, this knocked one of the products loose, a Fanged Frisbees, which activated when it hit the floor.

Fleur screamed as Harry shielded her with his body as they bolted to the door. Hermione and Neville meanwhile took cover on the floor as more Fanged Frisbees were knocked off the display and flew into the air. Heedless of the chaos she was creating behind her, Hermione crawled on her stomach to the door, she managed to pull Neville out behind her as she spotted Harry and Fleur walking towards the Hogs Head pub.

"Come on!" Hermione stated as she pulled Neville by the arm of his tattered robes as he looked back in despair, hearing the smashing of glass and the yells of angry customers inside Zonko's.

Hermione groaned when she landed in a muddy field after scaling a fence behind the Hog's Head, which she was relieved to find Harry had given a wide berth, instead leading Fleur to a small garden nearby. She crept forward to the other end of the pen, peering through the fence to watch Harry and Fleur sitting on a bench. The two sat quietly holding hands. Hermione felt something tugging on her robes and waved her hand. "Not now Neville…"

The tugging continued, and Hermione grabbed her robes to pull them back towards her. "Neville, stop!"

Upon hearing the tearing of fabric, Hermione rounded on her friend. "Neville, what the…"

Hermione stopped staring at Neville who had just landed in the mud behind her, after scaling the fence. Her eyes slowly drifted over to the one responsible for her now torn robes. Aberforth Dumbledore's goat. "Bleh!"

Hermione screamed as the goat charged her, climbing over Neville to reach the fence, scrambling to safety. Neville wasn't quite as lucky, as the goat headbutted him in the face, breaking his nose in the process. So, it was a bloodied and bruised Neville Longbottom who was helped into the carriage to Hogwarts ten minutes later by a glaring Daphne Greengrass. "That is the last time you get favour from us, Granger!"

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, looking worriedly at Neville.

"It's fine, Hermione, who knew a goat's head was so hard," Neville replied, his voice muffled by the cloth he was holding up to his broken nose.

Daphne glared at Hermione who dropped her head. "No idea…"

* * *

Daphne, Tracy, and Neville took a carriage back to Hogwarts, while a dower Hermione walked back on her own. It was almost dark when Harry returned to the Head's suite with a smile on his face. Hermione looked up from trying to sew her robes back together. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, Fleur is great," Harry proclaimed happily.

"So, are you going to go out with her again?"

"That's the plan," Harry replied, pausing a beat. "Is that ok?"

Hermione sighed, packing away her sewing kit. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me, you've seemed unhappy since I asked Fleur to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"I'm just worried Harry, I don't want Rita Skeeter to make something about of you dating Fleur, you know what the public is like. Some will get really offended that a foreign witch is on your arm, worse, a foreign witch who is a Veela. The things I got sent after that article in the Prophet were horrible."

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry…"

Hermione waved her hand. "You didn't do anything wrong, well, not where that is concerned. Anyway, I'm worried about you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Hermione, but I'll be ok, I promise. Fleur and I are taking things slow, this could just end up being a holiday romance, I hope not, but if it is, we'll have some fun together and make some good memories."

Hermione nodded. "Ok."

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."

As Hermione entered her room, Harry stopped outside his. "Um, do you know why Neville's nose got broken?"

* * *

_Gryffindor Heads Suite_

_Sunday 22 January 1995_

It was early next morning when Hermione heard a knock at the door of the Heads suite, she pulled a bathrobe around herself and entered the common area. Opening the door, she found Fleur Delacour standing in front of her. "Good Morning, Hermione, we need to talk."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Thank you for your patience, things have been rather stressful around he the last few days. I won't go into why but I had this finished almost a week ago, but I couldn't post it until I'd run it through my usual program. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out, hopefully soon. Fingers crossed next week will be better.**

**I'm also slightly worried about what people think happened to Hermione's Mum, I promise it's probably not as dramatic as you've got in your heads. Anyway, you will find out next chapter, promise. (I can make that promise because I've already written it.) I will try to update Harry Potter and the Dance Macabre and address the future of that story there. (Don't panic, it will be finished I'm just changing my release schedule for it.)**

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Sykartracer**

**Gamer85**

**Chaos Snow Kitsune**

**01eggy10**

**Tacktician**

**Smithback**

**firebird-fenix**

**sebas12**

**ThehardcoreHarmony**

**jslee102**

**Charlee56**

**JD4320**

**Rtnwriter**

**Deathcrow**

**Brian1972**

**Marc the Unruly**

**DS2010**

**Monkeyman8290**

**Nyghtmyst**

**beccasullivanwrites1**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**madammayor28: Thanks for your review, I won't tell you what the pairing will be, that's a spoiler, it will be clear by the start of chapter 6 though. Whatever way this ends up Fleur will not become an evil bitch who is out to hurt Harry. The only asshole, well aside from Malfoy, in this story is Ron Weasley, but that's par for the course in my stories.**


	5. Dangerous Part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

**Special Thanks: tweety-src-clt9 for helping me flesh out the story beats. If you love Harmony (Harry/Hermione) go read, her stories. If you just like excellent writing, go read her stories.**

**Note: For plot convenience, I have shifted the date of the third task to later than in the books. The third task now takes place in late June.**

**This is a Horcrux free-zone.**

**Also, for reference, if a location change occurs and there is no accompanying date, those events are taking place on the same day.**

**Dangerous Part 5**

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_Gryffindor Heads Suite_

_Sunday 22 January 1995_

Fleur stood at the door of the Gryffindor Heads Suite, she looked determined. "Good Morning, Hermione, we need to talk."

"About?" Hermione asked curtly.

Fleur sneered at the younger girl. "You're in love with Arry, I want to know why you said the stupid things that got reported in your newspaper."

The heat rose on Hermione's cheeks. "I-I am not, I've already said I'm not several times!"

Fleur pushed past Hermione into the common area. "Then why do you continue to glare jealously at him when I am around, why did you spy on him during our date? You don't act like a woman who isn't in love with Arry Potter."

"It's none of your business," Hermione stated matter of factly.

"This is about my boyfriend; I think it's very much my business."

Hermione paled. "Y-your boyfriend, when did this happen?!"

Fleur's sneer turned into a smirk. "We are dating, that makes him my boyfriend. Not that it should matter to you, you're not in love with him."

"T-that's right, I'm not, but I am his friend, and I care about whether some French tart is going to use him and then break his heart!"

Fleur scoffed at her. "Do not talk to me about breaking Arry's heart, I am not the one who led him on and made him believe he was going on a date with the girl he loved and then shot him down!"

"I didn't know it was a date, he never made that clear to me. I feel bad about that, but he should have been clear from the outset!"

"There were two people on that date, you could have told him you were going as friends at any time. Instead, you waited until he was pouring his heart out to you! You broke his heart!"

"I know! I get it! I'm a bitch! I'm an awful person!"

Fleur's face softened as she crossed the room to take Hermione's hands in hers. "You are not an awful person, you're scared, please, tell me why you're acting like this. A Veela can tell these things, there is no point in denying it. Why are you acting like this?"

Hermione's head dropped. "I didn't know he felt that way about me, I never suspected... and then..."

* * *

*flashback*

The two stood, holding hands, smiling at each other. Harry eventually let go, rubbing the back of his head. "I had a wonderful time tonight Hermione."

'He looked so handsome.'

"So did I."

'I wish this could last forever; I don't want to go back...'

"So, uh…" Harry stuttered as his blush intensified. "I'm thrilled we went to the ball together, and I was hoping…"

'Oh, h-he's going to ask, h-he's going to want me to be his girlfriend, w-what do I do. I want to be his girlfriend! But I'm not good enough, not when girls like Cho, Daphne, and Fleur are around. That's what happened with Mum and Dad, he left her for someone prettier, Harry will leave me for someone prettier, I know he will!'

"So am I, I'm glad we went as friends," Hermione replied, talking over the end of his sentence.

'NO! Don't do it, don't say that!'

Harry paused for a beat and then his face fell, his hands falling limply. "A-as friends…"

'Oh Merlin, no, his face... don't cry Harry, I love you!'

"Yeah, just friends." Hermione re-affirmed.

'Merlin... no...'

*flashback ends*

* * *

Hermione had sunk down onto the couch during her explanation. She was now sitting with her head buried in her hands.

"Hermione, what happened with your parents?"

Hermione sniffed and rubbed her face. "W-when I was eight, my Dad left. He didn't even say goodbye, he was just gone one day. I didn't know why, not at first, but Mum started seeing other men almost immediately. They never lasted long enough for me to ever remember their names, it was just a constant stream of men in and out of our lives. Mum was still a brilliant dentist, but in her off-hours, when she wasn't taking care of me, she was off having causal sex with whoever would have her. I didn't know that part of course, my Gran, who took care of me, only ever said Mum was out. But I could tell Mum's behaviour disgusted her."

"What does this have to do with Arry?"

"Two years ago, Mum told me why Dad had left, at least her version of it. They had a trainee nurse in their office, she was a lot like you Fleur, she was gorgeous, she had long blonde hair and long slender legs and a big chest. And my father couldn't resist, he ran off with her one day, all he left was a note and partially signed divorce papers that gave the business over to Mum. Mum was and is beautiful, but she doesn't see what everyone else sees. She doesn't see herself as beautiful, not when the man she loved ran off with a younger, prettier woman. It made her bitter and it made her seek solace in the arms of any man willing to have her."

Fleur shook her head. "I still don't understand..."

"I don't want to turn out like my Mum! I don't want to wake up one day and find out that Harry left me for you or Daphne, or Cho. Or any of the other hundred witches at this school or beyond that would happily spread their legs for him if he looked at them for more than a few seconds! I know I'm not nearly as pretty as any of the other girls at this school and I could never compete with a Veela. I didn't want to hurt Harry, but I refuse to turn into my mother!"

The sound of the door to Harry's bedroom clicking shut drew the attention of the two women. Harry was standing in his standard robes, holding his bag in one hand. He looked at Hermione with a mixture of hurt and anger on his face. "H-Harry... I... i..."

"Do you really think that little of me, Hermione?"

"H-Harry... n-no... I..."

Harry dropped his bag on the floor and stomped over to Hermione, kneeling in front of her. "Your father was a bastard, he left the best person in his life. I know because her daughter is the best person in my life. You are beautiful Hermione Granger, you were beautiful before the Yule Ball, and you looked amazing when we were there. I said it over and over, I would not have rather gone with anyone else but you. I was already in love with your intelligence and your determination and bravery, that night I realised all of that came packaged in a woman of astounding beauty."

"If a man left you for someone else because they believed that person was prettier than you, they're a fool."

Hermione smiled as she lent forward and wrapped Harry in a tight hug. After a moment, he returned the action and let her cry into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't want to make you cry again."

"Harry, they're happy tears, you made me so happy just now. I never knew how much you felt for me."

Harry smiled sadly pulling back from her. "You're my brave and beautiful best friend, how could I not fall in love with you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I bet you say that to all the girls..."

"Nope, just the beautiful, brainy ones, and I know just two of those," Harry admitted his eyes flirting between Hermione and Fleur.

"Merci Arry, you are smooth, if you tried you'd have every girl in this school wrapped around your fingers," Fleur commented, blushing.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I don't want every girl in school, I just want one, o-or t-two..."

Fleur patted him on the head. "It's ok Arry, I know what you meant."

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry, Harry, I can't, not yet. There are so many things raging inside me right now. I can't..."

Harry smiled sadly and nodded, placing a finger on her lips. "I know, I knew when I came out here. But you'll always be my best friend. That will never change."

"Promise?" Hermione asked.

"Promise."

"Pinky swear?" Hermione asked childishly.

Harry hooked his pinky with hers. "Pinky swear."

Hermione turned to Fleur. "Please take care of him?"

Fleur reached out and hooked her Pinky with Hermione's. "I pinky swear."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Good."

Harry looked worriedly between them. "You're not going anywhere, right?"

Hermione sighed and gave Harry another hug. "No, of course not. There are just something's that better left in the hands of your girlfriend rather than your best friend."

Harry blushed and glanced over at Fleur, who was smirking. "O-oh..."

"Don't worry Arry, we have plenty of time for me to demonstrate all the responsibilities of a girlfriend on you," Fleur elaborated with a saucy wink.

"That sounds like a commitment to me," Harry responded dryly.

Fleur only grinned. "Oui."

* * *

_Great Hall_

After Hermione went to shower and change into her school robes, the three walked down to the Great Hall. Harry and Fleur were holding hands with Hermione on his other side, a broad grin on Harry's face also accompanied them down to the Hall. Harry blushed and looked away when he caught Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanging smiles at the head table. The three joined Cedric, Cho, Luna, Marietta, Susan, and Hannah and the rest of the Hufflepuff's for breakfast. Harry caught sight of Neville out the corner of his eye and gave the boy a nod, puzzled at the sour expression Daphne was sending in Hermione's direction.

Luna looked between Harry and Hermione and smiled. "You're both free of Nargles!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged grins and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we have."

"Don't get too comfortable, here comes Weasley..." Marietta warned.

"Well, look who it is, it's Prince Potter, so glad you're here, your name is in the paper again, and I know how much you love that. Here let me read it to… hey!" Ron announced holding his copy of the Sunday Prophet aloft until it was snatched out of his hands by a summoning charm from the head table. Dumbledore plucked the paper out of the air and fixed Ron with a firm glare.

"While I'm sure some of the students enjoy the gossip-mongering of Miss Skeeter, the rest of us, myself included are trying to enjoy our breakfast. Thirty points from Gryffindor Mister Weasley, and a week's detention with Mister Filch, unless your head of house has any objections?"

"Not at all Headmaster, I agree wholeheartedly." Professor McGonagall replied, glaring at Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes and walked back to the Gryffindor house table. Marietta passed the paper over the table to Harry, with Hermione and Fleur reading over his shoulder.

_A French Toast to the New Champion of Harry's Heart!_

Harry sighed as he scanned the article, it detailed, surprisingly accurately his date with Fleur the previous day. It also highlighted that Hermione had been trailing them the entire day. Harry threw the paper down on the table. "Trash."

"You don't believe the article?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, you've got better things to do with your time than follow Fleur and me around Hogsmeade. Besides, the article says Neville got his nose broken fighting a goat to defend your honour…"

Hermione laughed nervously sparing a short glance over to the Gryffindor table. Neville had his head buried in his hands as the rest of the house roared with laughter, Fred and George had transfigured a pair of plates, one into a goat the other into a miniature Neville and forced the two to fight. Tracy had conjured a sign to hover above Neville's head, 'Neville Longbottom Gryffindor Goat Fighting Champion'. Daphne gave Neville a kiss on the cheek between laughing.

* * *

_Gryffindor Heads Suite_

_Sunday, February 14, 1995_

Hermione opened the door to her room to find Harry furiously scribbling notes in the margins of the essay he had laid out in front of him. "Harry, it's five am, what are you doing?"

Harry paused, looking up from his book and blushed. "Uh, I wanted to get a head start on my studying today, I…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know what day it is Harry; you have a date with Fleur later, right?"

Harry nodded. "In the Come and Go Room, I'm paying Dobby a Galleon to make dinner for the two of us."

"That sounds nice, I'm sure she'll like it."

"I hope so… You're ok with this, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I am, Fleur is your girlfriend, not me," Hermione replied turning away from Harry with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, but I feel like things between us are unresolved…" Harry replied sadly.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "You're a goof, worry about your girlfriend, not me."

"I'll always worry about you Hermione, um, actually…" Harry replied, getting up and running into his room, he emerged a minute later presenting Hermione with a small box of chocolates.

Hermione blushed. "Harry…"

"I know things between us are complicated, but I wanted you to know you'll always be special to me. Whether you're my best friend or something else. Just take them…" Harry ducked his head so he could catch her eyes. "Please?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Harry smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

_Come and Go Room_

Harry waltzed around the dance floor that the room had conjured for him and Fleur after they consumed Dobby's delicious dinner. He was trying to enjoy himself as he held the beautiful French Witch in his arms, but he sighed. "Fleur, I don't know if it's been mentioned before, but it's a little rude to not focus on your dance partner."

Fleur blushed. "Merci, Arry, I was just marvelling at this amazing room, I was trying to figure out how it worked."

Harry smiled a little. "That's something Her… I mean, I'm not surprised you find the room fascinating. You have a beautiful mind."

"I have a beautiful mind, like Hermione?"

Harry flushed and looked away. "Fleur, even I know it's ungentlemanly to bring up a former conquest with your new girlfriend."

"You're a good boy Arry, but we need to talk about her."

"Soon, but not tonight, tonight is about us."

Fleur's blush brightened. "Oui, Arry."

* * *

_Tuesday, February 23, 1995_

"Stop fidgeting," Hermione admonished slapping Harry's fingers away from the cuffs of the dress robes Fleur and Hermione had picked out for him during the previous weeks Hogsmeade trip.

"Easy for you to say, you're not meeting your girlfriend's mother for the first time. I'm going to mess up, I know I am..." Harry grumbled.

"You'll be fine, just be your kind and charming self," Hermione reassured him.

"If you say so..." Harry replied as the door to the anti-chamber to the Great Hall swung open, and Fleur beckoned then forward.

"Mère c'est mon petit ami Harry Potter et sa Meilleure Amie Hermione Granger," (Mother this is my boyfriend Harry Potter and his best friend Hermione Granger.) Fleur said in French before turning to Harry and Hermione. "Arry, Hermione, may I present my mother, Appoline Delacour, and my little sister, Gabrielle."

Harry bowed. "Bonjour Madame Delacour, Miss Delacour."

"Votre dernière conquête est bien plus charmante que votre foire habituelle." (Your latest conquest is far more charming than your usual fair.) Appoline commented.

"Il a de jolis yeux," Gabrielle observed shyly.

Hermione smiled. "That he does," Harry turned a questioning eyebrow on Hermione. "Gabrielle said you have pretty eyes."

Harry blushed as Fleur now gave Hermione a questioning look. "You speak French?"

Hermione nodded. "I've been learning since I was three, my mother and I still go once a year during summer break."

"If you like, we could give you a tour of the castle?" Harry offered.

After Fleur explained Appoline gave him a consenting nod and the two Hogwarts students led Fleur and her family around the castle until they parted for dinner.

* * *

_Great Hall_

_Dinner_

Harry sat beside Hermione at the Ravenclaw table, Fleur was having dinner in the Beauxbaton carriage with her family, Cho, Cedric, Marietta, and Luna were sitting opposite with Neville and Daphne sat on Harry's other side. Harry had a goblet of Pumpkin Juice halfway to his lips when he paused. Hermione looked up to see Harry paused in thought. "Something wrong?"

"That woman, Umbridge is here again..." Harry replied.

Hermione and the rest of Harry's friends looked up at the staff table to see Delores Umbridge sitting on Dumbledore's right. She looked quite smug, as apposed to Dumbledore who looked slightly ill.

"I hate her..." Cho mumbled.

"I assume she's here for the tournament," Hermione offered.

"Then why wouldn't she have just arrived tomorrow morning, why stay the night?"

Hermione frowned considering the problem while chewing on her lower lip. Harry quickly took a pull of his Pumpkin Juice to hide the fact he found it quite sexy. "Well, maybe she has fond memories of the castle, and she wanted to relive her youth."

"I imagine that was some time ago..." Harry muttered.

* * *

_Gryffindor Heads Suite_

_Tuesday, February 23, 1995_

Harry was finishing dressing for the second task when he heard someone pounding on the door to his accommodation. Harry entered the common area, noting that Hermione's door was still closed. He had barely opened the door when Fleur burst in. "Harry, elle est partie! Je ne la trouve pas, j'ai regardé tout autour du château et des jardins mais elle est partie!" (Harry, she's gone! I can't find her; I've looked all around the castle and the grounds, but she's gone!)

"Fleur, calm down, I don't understand, what's going on," Harry called out grabbing Fleur by the arms, so she was facing him.

"Arry, its Gabrielle, she's gone, her bed was empty this morning when mother went to wake her for breakfast. We searched the carriage, the grounds, and with the Headmaster's help, the castle, we can't find her anywhere."

Harry nodded and walked back into his room and activated the map. He scanned it carefully, but as his eyes returned to the Heads suite, he noticed something. "Hermione…"

Harry re-entered the common area and grabbed Fleur by the hand. "Something is wrong, I can't find Hermione either."

"What do you mean?"

Harry paused. "It's a long story, but I have something of my father's that lets me see everyone in the castle, I don't see Gabby or Hermione. We need to tell the Headmaster immediately."

Harry grabbed his waterproof bag filled with things he needed for the task, and the two quickly made their way down the stairs to the entrance hall. Where they found Victor, Cedric, Luna, Marietta, Susan, Hannah, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle gathered, looking grim. "Hermione and Fleur's sister are missing."

"Cho and Draco aren't in the castle either," Cedric reported.

"Someone sent Draco a note last night. We haven't seen him since," Crabbe growled out.

"It was the same for Cho, I said I'd go with her, but she made me stay in the Common Room," Luna added, Marietta wrapped a comforting arm around the younger Ravenclaw. "It's not your fault, Cho would have made me stay too if I'd been there. We're at school, we're supposed to be safe here."

"Except for Basilisks, Dementors and crazy Defence Professors…" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Ok, apart from all of them…" Marietta agreed reluctantly.

"Come on, the Headmaster will know what to do!" Harry said, pulling Fleur into the Great Hall after him, trailed by the others.

Dumbledore looked up from his breakfast at the group of students stomping up to the head table. "Mister Potter, Miss Delacour… and associates, in the interest of brevity, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, Hermione, Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, Draco Malfoy, and Cho Chang are missing, they're not in the castle, and we're worried."

Before Dumbledore could respond, there was a giggle from his right. The Headmaster frowned as his eyes took on a cold demeanour. "Madam Umbridge, do you know where my students and Miss Delacour's sister are?"

"Yes, I do Dumbledore, they're at the bottom of Black Lake."

Harry's eyes widened in alarm. "Why are they down… YOU!"

Harry tried to lunge at the Ministry employee only to have Goyle and Crabbe grab him by the arms and pull him back. "Don't do it, Potter, she's not worth it!" Goyle yelled.

"You dare attack me, boy, I will have you thrown in Azkaban!" Umbridge's shrill yell echoed around the Hall.

"They are children Madam, not tools for use in a tournament, we agreed to use items belonging to the champions, not people!" Dumbledore thundered as ambient magic crackled around him.

Umbridge waved her hand. "Halfbreeds, mudbloods, and foreign witches, they are beneath the Ministries concern."

"And Draco?" Pansy asked icily.

"The son of Lucius Malfoy should keep better company, he's tarnished the legacy of his father, I can't be held responsible for his actions."

"I disagree," Dumbledore replied quietly.

"Fine, they're down in the lake, we'll just go get them!" Harry said as Crabbe and Goyle finally let him go.

"Hem, hem, the task does not start until nine-thirty am, that is an hour and a half from now. You will just have to wait unless you're willing to forfeit your magic."

"I don't care about my magic; I have to save Hermione and Gabrielle!" Harry replied, turning to storm out of the hall.

"Harry, stop!" Dumbledore called, causing Harry to pause. "Headmaster…"

"I feel similarly, and if it were just your magic, you were risking, I may let you go, but its not just your magic, its Miss Delacour's life. A Veela needs their magic to live if you save the younger Miss Delacour…"

Harry's face fell as he looked back at a crying Fleur. He glared at Umbridge as he walked up and embraced his girlfriend. "As soon as it's nine-thirty we'll go to the bottom of that lake and save your sister, I promise."

"Worry about Hermione, Arry, I will save my sister," Fleur replied.

"We'll save them, all of them, together," Harry promised.

The group spent the next hour and a half waiting in the Entrance hall, despite the urging of the group, including Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, Harry refused to eat. "I can't, I feel like if I ate something I'd throw up, I need to focus on saving Hermione…"

Fleur came up and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you're worried, Arry, but we will save them."

"Hermione means the world to me Fleur, I wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for her, she's my best friend, I love her…"

Fleur smiled sadly giving Harry a peck on the cheek. "I know Arry, and she loves you too."

Harry shook his head. "She shouldn't, I'm a complete bastard."

"That's not true Arry, you're a very naughty boy, but you're not a bastard."

* * *

Finally, he saw Umbridge, Dumbledore and the rest of the staff and students emerge from the Great Hall. The four champions raced down to the lake, where stands had been set up. The four were quickly out of their robes and down to their swimming costumes. Dumbledore arrived at the dock a minute later and raised his wand. "Champions read…"

"Hem, hem, Dumbledore, there is a procedure for these things," Umbridge noted smugly.

Dumbledore scowled. "Children's lives are in danger."

"As I have said, that is not the Ministries concern. There is a proper order, and we will abide by it. Otherwise, you may risk the magic of your Champions, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Dumbledore sighed in defeat. "You are correct Madam…"

He turned to the crowd, which was just now getting seated. _"Good Morning students, and guests, welcome to the second task of the Tri-Wizard's tournament. This morning our four champions will descend to the bottom of Black Lake to rescue a hostage, this person is the one they will miss most. After the first task the standings are as follows:_

_Tied for first place, Harry Potter of Hogwarts and Viktor Krum of Drumstrang;_

_Second Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts;_

_Third Fleur Delacour of Beauxbaton Acadamy._

_Champions ready?"_

The four nodded, and finally, Dumbledore let out a cannon blast from his wand and the four dived into the water. Harry, having swallowed the Gillyweed he'd received from Neville on the advice of Hermione, grew webbed fingers and toes and gills. Fleur and Cedric used the Bubblehead charm while Viktor partially transfigured into a shark. They had agreed while standing on the dock that they would go together to the bottom, this was no longer a task in the Tri-Wizard's Tournament, it was a rescue mission.

About halfway down they were met by Moaning Myrtle who guided them safely around the Grindylows hiding in the seaweed they arrived at the village. But as soon as they got near the hostages, there was a problem. Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she began struggling against the restraints. Harry dived into the bag he'd brought and retrieved one of the re-breathers Hermione had supplied, just in case the Gillyweed failed. He held it up for Hermione to see and she quickly got the message, shoving it in her mouth and purging the system. Once he got a thumbs up, Harry swam to the other champions and passed out the other rebreather to Cho. Harry only had two so Gabby and Hermione had to share while a reluctant Draco shared with an equally reluctant Cho, passing the device between them every few breaths.

As they swam for the surface, no one noticed that they had a merman following a short distance behind.

The hour was up just before Harry's head broke water. He lifted Hermione up so she could climb onto the dock, followed by Fleur, Gabrielle, and Cho. Finally, Cho, Cedric, Draco, and Viktor were on the pier as well, with Harry, pulled up by Cedric and Viktor, following last.

"Oof," Harry cried out as Hermione slammed her body against him, crying against his chest. "You saved me, I thought… I was so worried…"

"It's ok Hermione, I was always coming to save you. I would never have left you down there." Harry assured, turning Hermione towards the lake to shield her from the wind coming from the direction of the castle.

"I woke up last night, and there was a man in my room, I screamed, but he'd put a silencing charm on me, I was stunned and then the next thing I remember is waking up in the merperson village. We were down there for hours…"

Suddenly Hermione felt spun around and shoved backwards. Before she could fall onto the dock, Fleur caught her and she heard a thud from behind. Looking back towards Black Lake, Hermione screamed.

Harry was knelt with a merperson trident sticking out of his gut. He looked up and gave her a bloody smile as he slumped forward, unconscious.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**01eggy10**

**Mckertis**

**sebas12**

**Jamervan**

**lcwintersoldier**

**B1G Daddy B3AR**

**W Arcturus Black**

**firebird-fenix**

**sykartracer**

**Chaos Snow Kitsune**

**DS2010**

**IceBlades**

**jlm638j**

**BMS**

**Charlee56**

**Brian1972**

**jslee102**

**timbarney110**

**rider-84**


	6. Dangerous Part 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

**Special Thanks: tweety-src-clt9 for helping me flesh out the story beats. If you love Harmony (Harry/Hermione) go read, her stories. If you just like excellent writing, go read her stories.**

**Note: For plot convenience, I have shifted the date of the third task to later than in the books. The third task now takes place in late June.**

**This is a Horcrux free zone.**

**Also, for reference, if a location change occurs and there is no accompanying date, those events are taking place on the same day.**

**Dangerous Part 6**

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_Black Lake_

_Wednesday, February 24, 1995_

As Harry slumped forward, unconscious, all hell broke loose. Four stunners flew over the heads of the people on the dock to knock out the Merman who had thrown the trident. Hermione continued to scream, struggling in Fleur's arms. Cho had buried her head in Cedric's chest while Marietta, Luna, Susan, and Hannah held each other. The only person who looked pleased was Ron Weasley.

Dumbledore cast a Sonorus on himself. _"Poppy, we need you immediately!"_

Dumbledore then drew his wand. "Madam Umbridge, stop where you are!"

"Dumbledore, I do not have time, I have work at the Ministry to do!" Umbridge complained as Madam Bones and her Aurors approached Black lake.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?!" Umbridge demanded.

"I was summoned by Minerva, what in Merlin's name happened?" Bones demanded.

Dumbledore was about to speak when Umbridge cut in. "We've had some difficulties, however, if Potter survives, I want him arrested!" Umbridge declared as Poppy Pomfrey ran past Umbridge, Bones and the Aurors to Harry. She quickly cast a cutting curse on the shaft of the trident causing it to fall heavily to the ground. She then cast several diagnostic spells over the wound. "Albus, I can't treat this here, I need to take Mister Potter to St Mungo's."

Dumbledore nodded, picking up a rope that had been leftover from securing the dock to the bank and enchanted it to become a portkey. "This will take you straight to St Mungo's. I'm sure Miss Delacour and Miss Granger will insist on accompanying you."

Pomfrey had just finished sending a messenger Patronus off to the Hospital when she took the rope in her hands, securing one end around Harry's wrist, throwing the other to Fleur who was cradling a sobbing Hermione in her arms. The portkey activated seconds later, and the four disappeared.

Dumbledore then turned to the argument between Delores Umbridge and Amelia Bones. "Delores, what nonsense are you spouting now, arrest Harry Potter for what?"

"Threatening a Ministry employee!" Umbridge declared.

"Madam, Mister Potter did not threaten you." Dumbledore elaborated.

"He tried to attack me!" Umbridge yelled.

Dumbledore turned to Vince Crabbe, and Greg Goyle who had been in conversation with Draco Malfoy as Narcissa held him tight and Lucius stood beside them looking increasingly angry. "Misters Goyle and Crabbe, you were there this morning, did Mister Potter try to attack Madam Umbridge?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco, who nodded. "Nope."

"Lies! They had to restrain him!" Umbridge protested.

"Nah, we didn't have to restrain him, we grabbed him to stop him from falling down. He was upset you'd put Granger under the lake." Crabbe elaborated.

"You did _what_?!" Bones spat.

"A muggle-born witch, no one of consequence," Umbridge replied dismissively.

"That's not how you described them when we were in the Great Hall, you said they were mudbloods, foreign witches, creatures and you said Draco wasn't your kind of wizard. Why, because he's gay?" Pansy hissed.

Umbridge paled catching sight of the expression on Lucius Malfoy's face. "He has a duty to his family, he can't be associated with that kind of wizard!"

"I believe it is my son's prerogative who he associates with, Madam Umbridge. And as for your opinions about the future of my family, I would thank you to keep them to yourself," Lucius replied coolly.

"Madam Bones, I insist Delores Umbridge be arrested for threatening the lives of my students. They did not agree to be participants in this task. Miss Granger was ripped from her bed in the middle of the night and left under the lake for several hours. This was not approved by myself nor any of the tournament organisers!"

"Hem, hem, I was appointed by the Minister to represent his interests in place of Mister Crouch. I have full authority to make decisions about how this tournament is run."

"Your made unilateral decisions about the lives of children, children you've clearly stated you do not care about! I suspect you also have something to do with the attempt on Mister Potter's life!"

"What nonsense! Why would I have anything to do with what that creature did, it was probably upset its dinner was being stolen!"

"Because Potter wasn't the target," Draco guessed. "He turned Granger to face the lake, probably to shield her from the wind. That's when the trident was thrown."

"The theory fits the facts," Bones agreed.

"I do not have time for this, I am the Undersecretary for the Minister for Magic, I will be returning to the Ministry at once. And I will be making a formal complaint against Mister Potter if he survives."

Umbridge attempted to march away, but on a signal from Bones, the Aurors surrounded her. "If you touch me, I will see all of you fired!"

"Then the Minister will have to fire me first. Arrest her," Bones ordered casting a silencing charm on a still protesting Umbridge. The older redhead turned to look at Lucius Malfoy. "I assume there will be no ministerial interference?"

"I am not the Minister, but I will seriously weigh the evidence if Madam Umbridge is brought to trial. Her alleged actions put my son in grave danger. No one threatens a Malfoy..."

Bones gave the blonde man a curt nod and proceeded back to the castle. Lucius turned to Viktor. "You are Viktor Krum?"

"I am."

"You saved my son, you have my thanks."

"I wasn't the only person in that lake, Harry, Fleur, Cedric and I saved your son, and the other hostages," Viktor explained curtly.

"I see... I will keep that in mind," Lucius replied evenly.

"See that you do," Viktor stated giving Draco a hug before accompanying Cedric, Cho and the rest of their friends back to the castle. There would be no celebrations tonight, not even points had been awarded, also if they had nobody would care. Harry's life was still in grave danger, it would be a long wait to see if he survived.

* * *

_St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies_

_Friday 26 February 1995_

It had been a long three days for Hermione Granger after the Portkey deposited Harry, Pomfrey, Fleur, and herself in the emergency ward of St Mungo's, Harry has been carefully levitated to the surgical ward. Hermione had sat waiting and sobbing into Fleur's arms until her body finally exhausted itself and she'd fallen asleep.

By the time Hermione had awakened, Harry was out of surgery. Pomfrey estimated he would be unconscious for a few days to a week until his body had finished knitting itself back together and the strain on his magical core eased.

This gave Hermione time to reflect on her relationship with Harry and how it had changed since the tournament began. It had indeed been a roller coaster, but Harry had made genuine effort to make up for his previous behaviour, and it had reinforced to her that she was definitely in love with the raven-haired boy. But she'd let her fear about Harry leaving her for someone prettier ruin her chance to be with him.

Hermione resolved that once Harry woke up; she would tell him she loved him. The only problem with that plan had just walked back into the room and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. Hermione knew Fleur had developed strong feelings for Harry as well and wasn't likely to give him up.

Fleur smiled. "I see you've finally realised your feelings for Arry?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, looking down at the bed. "Yeah, I love him, not that it changes much. He's still dating you, and he's not going to change his mind about that just because I figured out how I feel about him. I'm about two months too late for that conversation."

Fleur looked at her unconscious boyfriend and then back at Hermione. She picked up Hermione's hand and placed it over Harry's. "it's not though, Arry deserves his happiness."

"But Harry is happy with you!" Hermione protested.

"For the moment, but eventually he will tire of me, all men tire of their Veela playthings eventually," Fleur explained bitterly.

Hermione shook her head, her wild curls flying in front of her face. "No, that won't happen, Harry would never do that to you. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes and a bit moody, but he's also fiercely loyal and kind, you're not his plaything, you're his girlfriend and maybe one day his w-wife," Hermione spat out reluctantly, trying to ignore the pang of her heart. "He would never tire of you, he's not like that."

Fleur smiled, reaching out to brush some of Harry's hair from his face. "I would like that to be true, but the experience of my people tells me different. And a man in Arry's position needs a certain type of woman at his side, the British Pureblood's would never approve of a creature as Arry's wife. At best, I could hope to be his whore, his mistress. I could never rise above that…"

"And you think I'd have it better? I'm a muggle-born witch, to them I'm only one rung above you. Harry has never cared about class or race, you know that, so why are you so ready to run away from him?!"

"Because I don't want to get my heartbroken! I love him, and I'm going to lose him to the woman he loves, that's you, Hermione. I can feel it, your magic is reaching out for him, you want him. If his magic weren't busy healing him, it would be reaching out for you as well. The witches at Hogwarts aren't just attracted to his money and fame, they also feel the pull of his magic. He is in love with you Hermione, how am I supposed to compete with that?"

Hermione groaned, dropping her head and allowing her wild curls to collect around her face. "I don't want to compete with you Fleur, I just want everyone to be happy."

"This isn't a fairy tale, Hermione, not everyone gets a happy ending," Fleur replied bitterly.

"Why not, why can't for once we get a happy ending? Harry's been treated so poorly by his relatives, and when he's at school, he gets praised or abused depending on what mood the Daily Prophet is in on that day. No, for once we get to win!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing Fleur's hand and putting it together with hers on top of Harry's. "T-this might be a bit uncomfortable at first, a-and it'll take some getting used too, but I want us to be together. All of us."

Fleur raised an eyebrow, to which Hermione smiled and blushed. "There is no rule that says I can't be attracted to another witch, a-and you're a beautiful witch Fleur."

"Merci, Hermione," Fleur replied, leaning over to give her a peck on the lips.

Their moment was interrupted by a cough. "I'll be honest, I can think of a lot worse ways to wake up."

"Arry/Harry!" The girls exclaimed lunging forward to hug his sides.

Harry groaned. "Easy, I got shish kebabbed a recently…"

Hermione smacked him on the chest. "Prat, you made me so worried! What on earth possessed you to throw yourself in front of a trident?!"

Harry gave her a serious look. "I love you, Hermione, I promised I would protect you; I've never lied to you, I've been a complete bastard. But I've never lied. I refuse to let anyone hurt you again. If that means putting myself in harm's way to do it, so be it."

Hermione threw herself forward, burying her head in his chest. "You're so stupid, Harry James Potter, how can you protect me if you're dead!"

Harry leaned his head forward and buried his face in Hermione's bushy curls, taking a deep breath, relishing the smell of parchment and Hermione's shampoo. "I would find a way."

Harry then noticed Fleur trying to slip away. "Fleur, stop."

Fleur looked at Harry tearfully. "Please, don't do this Arry…"

Harry fixed her with a stern look, reaching out with his hand as Hermione watched. "Didn't you hear what Hermione said, she wants the three of us to be together, and so do I."

"But you don't love me Arry," Fleur pointed out agitatedly.

"Let me decide who I love and don't love, I love Hermione, and I love you. I want the three of us to be together, and I don't give a damn what other people say or think. I haven't given a damn what the rest of Wizarding Britain thought for a long damn time. Please Fleur, don't make me get out of this comfortable bed to carry you over here."

Fleur had a mix of mock outrage and amusement on her face. "You wouldn't dare…"

Harry grinned. "Try me."

Fleur laughed and shook her head. "Non, you are still recovering, you're going to need all your strength to cope with two girlfriends."

Harry's face heated up and Hermione frowned. "Harry James Potter, just what are you thinking?"

"Nothing!" Was Harry's strangled reply, which earned him another smack in the chest from his girlfriend.

Fleur laughed as she approached the door, but Harry called her back. "Fleur! What…"

"Harry, shut up, she's going to get a doctor, right?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Oui, I will be back, I promise," Fleur confirmed, to Harry's relief.

* * *

_Saturday 27 February 1995_

Harry woke up late Saturday night and immediately drew his wand, he aimed it at the man standing at the end of his bed, Lucius Malfoy. The man in question only smiled and showed his wand to Harry before placing on the table at the end of the bed, in Harry's eye view. "Peace, Mister Potter, I am not here to harm you."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you, based on the last time we were this distance from each other, a House Elf put you on your arse. I suspect Draco learned how to hold a grudge from you."

Lucius snorted a laugh. "I won't deny it, but I am serious about not being here to harm you."

"Fine, but I'm not letting go of my wand."

"I would be insulted if you did."

"Go on then…"

"As surprising as it is to both of us, I owe you thanks for saving Draco's life on Tuesday."

"I wasn't the only person down in that lake, besides Viktor was far more responsible for that than I was, you should thank him."

"I have, but Mister Krum echoed your sentiments, he was not the only… person, down in that lake. There were others, including you. I have, reluctantly, passed my thanks on to the French Champion and Mister Diggory, you were last on my list."

Harry nodded. "Ok, putting aside our history, I appreciate your thanks. Since the Yule Ball Draco and I, I wouldn't say friends, but we have at least not been antagonistic towards each other. It's been a more pleasant way to spend the year rather than butting heads with your son."

"Draco informs me you've been busy making an ass of yourself trying to win the heart of your Mugglesborn friend…"

Harry sighed, looking away. "As much as I would like to deny it, I can't…"

A wry smile appeared on Lucius's face. "Your friend, Granger, is an exceedingly bright woman, or so I'm told, appeal to her intelligence. My wife is similarly bright, and I found it was the easiest way to woo her when I was first pursuing her."

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times. "Thank you, Mister Malfoy, I will keep that in mind."

"See that you do, goodnight Mister Potter."

"Goodnight Mister Malfoy."

* * *

_Tuesday 28 February 1995_

"Are you sure I look ok?" Harry asked, standing in front of the mirror in his room, it was his last day in the hospital and he was about to be discharged. Harry, Hermione, and Fleur were waiting for Dumbledore and McGonagall to escort them back to the castle.

Hermione came up behind him and straightened the new robes Appoline Delacour had bought for him in Paris and sent over via Owl mail to Fleur. They had explained their unique situation and Harry had been slightly surprised when Appoline enthusiastically supported their decision. Harry hoped Missus Granger would be as supportive when it came time to explain it to her. "Harry, you look very handsome and these robes are gorgeous. Arcomantula silk agrees with you."

"It's very comfortable, although it does bring back memories of the last time, I was close to an Acromantula, that's not a memory I like to revisit."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "My big brave Gryffindor…"

"You enjoy teasing me way too much…" Harry replied with a pout.

"Girlfriend's prerogative," Hermione replied smugly.

"I like the sound of that," Harry observed with a smile.

"Me too."

"You two can make out when we get back to Arry's accommodation," Fleur teased with a smirk.

"You're just jealous it wasn't you…" Hermione bit back, playfully.

"Oui, but I can wait my turn," Fleur replied, giving Harry a kiss on the lips, she then turned and gave Hermione a peck on the lips, which made Harry grin.

"You're such a pervert…" Hermione mumbled.

"I'm a fourteen-year-old boy, and two beautiful witches are kissing in front of me. I can't help it," Harry moaned in reply.

Hermione was about to retort when a knock at the door drew their attention. "Good afternoon Mister Potter, Miss Delacour and Granger, may we enter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Headmaster, are you well?" Harry asked, to which Fleur and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Never change, Mister Potter, I am fine, thank you. Better now, seeing you up and around. Are we prepared to return to Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, and the five left his room and began walking towards the public floo. Harry was deep in thought for a few moments before he returned his attention to the Headmaster. "Sir did you find out what happened during the second task, these two wouldn't tell me anything."

"That's because you were in recovery, you didn't need any excitement while you were healing," Hermione replied admonishingly.

"Quite right too Miss Granger," McGonagall agreed.

"Now that you're my girlfriend, you're going to fuss over me even more than usual, aren't you?" Harry asked despairingly, but with a smile on his face.

"Girlfriend's prerogative," Hermione replied.

"Trademark Hermione Granger…" Harry muttered, earning a swat on the arm from Hermione.

Dumbledore sighed, reluctant to sour the mood. "Unfortunately, yes, we did discover what happened. Madam Umbridge drafted in an Auror, John Dawlish, to kidnap Miss Granger, the younger Miss Delacour, Mister Malfoy and Miss Chang and put them at the bottom of the Black Lake. She never intended for them to survive the second task, she felt she would be able to place the blame on the Merperson village. Madam Umbridge's backup plan was for a Merman, bribed by Dawlish, to kill Miss Granger."

Harry frowned. "Why just Hermione…?"

"Madam Umbridge has a long-standing hatred of the Potter family, she feels they have sullied their good name by mixing with Mugglesborns and Blood Traitors, her words. After the stories in the Daily Prophet, she was worried that yet another generation of Potters was taking up with Mugglesborns, she felt that murdering Miss Granger would be a suitable warning against you taking a Mugglesborn witch as a girlfriend and potentially a wife."

Harry stopped, his magic roiling against his skin, Hermione reached out and grabbed a hand, with Fleur taking the other and pulling him towards them. "Harry, it's ok, they convicted her, she's in Azkaban now. She won't hurt us again, I promise."

Harry took several deep breaths and nodded. "Ok, ok… Headmaster, how long will she be in Azkaban for?"

"Life Harry, as soon as the Minister witnessed the memories contributed by me and others who were in the Great Hall, including Mister Malfoy, he, as the muggles put it, 'hung her out to dry'."

"Unfortunately, Delores continued to protest even as she was dragged out of the courtroom. I can't say I am upset; she was a blight on the Ministry, and the only reason she was able to get away with such bigotry was that she was protected by the Minister." McGonagall explained.

"You weren't able to convince the Minister to review… other memories, were you?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No Harry, I'm sorry, without irrefutable evidence the Minister won't budge on that subject."

"But the memories…" Harry protested.

"The memories weren't submitted as evidence; they were shown to the Minister in private to convince him to give up his defence of Madam Umbridge. For the moment we will have to be patient."

Harry sagged unhappily. "I understand…"

Dumbledore rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Have faith Harry, we will archive our goal eventually."

Fleur looked between them, puzzled. "I'll explain later, in private," Harry assured her.

* * *

The five finally arrived at the public floo and returned to Hogwarts. Dumbledore and McGonagall accompanied them from the Headmaster's office down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore paused at the doors. "I should warn you, we may have informed the students that you were returning today…"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Headmaster, what did you do?"

"Me? Nothing, your fellow students, however…" Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes as he flung the doors open.

"WELCOME BACK HARRY!" The entire hall screamed as fireworks were let off by the Weasley twins. Harry sighed and shook his head with a fond smile on his face, the hall had been decorated with balloons and streamers with a banner at the back at of the room echoing the proclamation of the students.

As Harry walked in a pair of blonde blurs tackled him, causing him to stagger and be caught by Hermione and Fleur. He looked down to find Gabrielle and Luna hugging the stuffing out of him. He gently patted them on the heads. "It's ok you two, I'm back now."

"Dummy, you scared us!" Luna admonished him with Gabrielle echoing her sentiments in French.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too."

"Of course, you did Potter, you had to go and be all Gryffindor and save the girl, who you just got through saving," Daphne Greengrass observed as she approached with Neville.

Harry smiled ruefully. "I can't be anything than what I am."

"Hmph, I should be upset with you, you made my Neville worried sick, but I am relieved you are well."

"Thank you, Daphne, you ok Nev?"

"I am now, glad you're back."

That sentiment resonated through Harry's other friends as he got hugs all around, except the Slytherin contingent, who stood off to the side with Draco. Harry broke off from the others to walk over with Viktor. "I hate to admit it Malfoy, but it's good to see you."

"I feel the same… But I'm glad you survived. Who else am I going to bother daily, Weasley doesn't pose much of an intellectual challenge," Draco replied with a smirk.

"I won't argue with you there, look, I know we'll never be friends, but I hope from now on we can at least not be enemies," Harry stated extending his hand for Draco to shake.

"I can agree to that," Draco replied, accepting Harry's handshake.

* * *

_Azkaban Prison, North Sea_

Delores Umbridge paced her cell glaring angrily at the door, it had been five days since her sentencing, and she'd fully expected the Minister to come to her aid before now. But it was becoming increasingly evident that he really had abandoned her to Dumbledore and his ilk. The Muggles lover had taken great joy in putting her in Azkaban. No one had cared they were only mudbloods, creatures and foreigners, they were nothing compared to the Pureblood wizards of the Wizengamot.

Umbridge was shaken from her internal ranting by the sound of her cell door opening. She brightened when Lucius Malfoy and Auror Williamson entered. "Gentleman, it is good to see you."

"Is it…" Malfoy replied coldly.

"I assume Cornelius sent you, he clearly can't be seen to be letting me escape, it would be bad for his image. I understand."

"You really are as stupid as advertised, I am not here to help you escape," Malfoy explained, drawing his wand.

"Then…" Umbridge began and then paled. "N-no, I was loyal, I supported the Purebloods!"

"Until you tried to murder my son… No one threatens a Malfoy… Avada Kedavra!"

A moment later, Delores Umbridge was dead. Lucius Malfoy snapped the wand he'd used and threw it out the window of her cell. He turned to Williamson, dropping a bag of Galleons in his hand. "Clean this up and meet me on the boat."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**That chapter didn't quite go as planned, I thought this would reach the Third Task, but I still have some set up to do before we reach that point in the story. But hey, Harry/Fleur/Hermione are officially together now. We are two chapters away from the end, I just hope I don't say that at the end of next chapter…**

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Charlee56**

**Lucy Maud Montgomery**

**Nagiten**

**Chaos Snow Kitsune**

**Sykartracer**

**TheLifeLongEditor**

**beccasullivanwrites1**

**DS2010**

**Nyghtmyst**

**PrettyFlackoPink**

**rider-84**

**nkh1**

**Lordlexx**

**firebird-fenix**

**BMS**

**Guest**

**jslee102**

**mwinter1**

**Yaw6113**

**Raymondjay41**

**hpreader1974**

**Highlander83**


	7. Dangerous Part 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

**Special Thanks: tweety-src-clt9 for helping me flesh out the story beats. If you love Harmony (Harry/Hermione) go read, her stories. If you just like excellent writing, go read her stories.**

**Note: For plot convenience, I have shifted the date of the third task to later than in the books. The third task now takes place in late June.**

**This is a Horcrux free zone.**

**Also, for reference, if a location change occurs and there is no accompanying date, those events are taking place on the same day.**

**Dangerous Part 7**

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_Great Hall_

_Wednesday, March 1, 1995_

Harry was in an excellent mood as he sat down between Hermione and Fleur the day after his return from Hospital. Madam Pomfrey had cornered him during the party and insisted he take it easy for at least the next two weeks. He'd tried to play it off and placate the matron, but Hermione had been in listening range at the time, and quickly all of Harry's friends knew that he needed to be resting and limiting his use of Magic for two weeks.

"I hate to sour the mood, but there is news…" Cedric announced, dropping that day's Daily Prophet in front of them.

_Delores Umbridge Commits Suicide in Azkaban!_

The story went on to detail how Umbridge had been found early the previous evening hanging from the bars of her cell. There was no suicide note in evidence, but the reasons seemed obvious, at least according to Rita Skeeter. Harry passed the paper to Hermione and looked up, catching the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Harry briefly wondered if his father could have had anything to do with Umbridge's death, not that he could prove anything. And if Harry was honest with himself, he didn't much care. Umbridge was a bigot that had tried to murder the woman he loved, and the little sister of the other woman he loved. Harry wasn't feeling particularly charitable.

"I'm not sorry she's dead," Was the predictable reaction from Cho.

"I don't think you'll get a lot of disagreement from this table," Harry commented.

"Careful Potter, the shine will come off your golden boy image..." Ron Weasley commented from behind them.

Harry sighed and turned around to face the youngest Weasley boy. "Have you been taking lessons from Malfoy on how to bother me at meals, because it really feels like you've been studying hard, for once."

"I'm nothing like that jerk, I'm just trying to make sure a cheat doesn't swallow this school with his inflated ego!"

"So, I've gone back to being a cheat, have I?"

Ron spluttered indignantly. "I always knew you were a cheat, I just forgot about it because I decided to forgive you. But then you decided to be a jerk about it because Hermione poisoned you against me with her loose Muggles morals!"

"Did you get that last bit from Mummy Weasley?" Daphne asked snidely.

"Shut up snake bitch, I wasn't..." Ron began but paused when Neville and Harry rose from their seats, immediately Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne were out of their seats as well grabbing their respective boyfriends to stop them doing something rash.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Fleur and Hermione. "Don't worry Weasley, I'm not going to do anything that gets me in trouble, you're not worth the effort. I used to think you were a nice guy if a little immature. But now I know you're just a small-minded immature bigot. But that's ok, I've found a group of friends I can rely on and respect. I don't need to pay lip service to a friendship you never put any effort into if there wasn't something in it for you. Now, please leave us alone so we can finish our breakfast."

Harry promptly turned around and sat down. He motioned to the others to do the same, and the reluctantly joined him. Hermione was about to protest when she saw that Harry had his wand in his palm. He gave her a wink and tucked into his eggs as McGonagall read Weasley the riot act behind them under the umbrella of a silencing charm. He finally returned to the Gryffindor House Table a couple of minutes later, looking sullen.

* * *

_Gryffindor Heads Suite_

It was after classes when Neville led Harry's friends upstairs to his accommodation to study. They all sat on the floor and spread their homework across the coffee table in the common area. Cho, Fleur, and Cedric helped the younger students with things they'd already learned. Luckily every member of this new group was extremely bright, even Neville and Harry. They quickly picked up on what the older students were trying to teach them, and it meant homework was completed in a hurry and they were able to relax and enjoy each other's company. Hermione had her head resting on Harry's shoulder and her fingers intertwined with his.

Daphne had a wicked smirk tugging on the corner of her lips at this interaction. "Don't you feel scandalised being involved in a Ménage a Trois, Granger? I thought Muggles disapproved of this sort of thing?"

"They do, my Grandmother would be horrified to find out I'm in this kind of relationship. But... when I was younger, after my Dad left, my Mom was involved with two other women. It was the happiest I saw her after he left but..." Hermione frowned. "My Grandmother was disgusted that my Mom was not only involved with another woman but two. She threatened to go to court to take me away, so she had to break up with her girlfriends. I think Mum always resented me a bit after that..."

"So, that's why?" Daphne pressed.

"It made my Mum happy, and I didn't want to lose my chance to be with Harry again. I know it's not a typical relationship for a Muggle-born witch, but I love Harry, and I don't mind sharing him with a beautiful Witch like Fleur," Hermione spat out angrily,

"Relax Hermione, I just wanted to understand, I've seen people talking. Some Mugglesborn students are scandalised by your behaviour. But if it makes you happy, as you are Neville's friends, I will support you."

Hermione relaxed. "Thank you, Daphne, and I don't care what other people think, they've been whispering about us for four years, it wasn't like that was going to change now."

"How will other Purebloods react to our relationship?" Fleur asked.

Daphne and Neville shared a glance as if communicating silently. Eventually, Neville nodded reluctantly. "Multi-person relationships are uncommon but not unheard of, particularly among the upper echelon of our society. A wizard may become the head of multiple houses and therefore have to take multiple wives to sire heirs for each house."

"Harry doesn't have that problem, as he's only the heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. He only has one title to inherit."

"Besides when you're poor, it's disgusting, when you're rich like Harry, it's an eccentricity," Cedric added cheekily.

"But that's not why Purebloods would object..." Hermione guessed bitterly.

Daphne nodded. "You're a muggle-born witch, and in their eyes, Fleur is a creature..." Daphne began as she saw Harry's hackles rose, she quickly added. "In their eyes Potter, I'm just telling you what they'll think not that I agree with it."

Harry leaned back and nodded but still had a frown on his face. "They can think what they like, their opinions didn't matter before, and they matter less now. If they harass and threaten us, we'll just leave."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked timidly.

Harry nodded. "Yours and Fleur's happiness is the most important thing, I have no great love for Wizarding Britain, and it has no real love for me. My only relatives are the Dursley's, and you know how I feel about them. As for the other thing, I'm sure something could be worked out."

"Let's finish school first, then we can decide what we do."

"My beautiful and brainy girlfriend is right, as usual."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Suck up..."

* * *

_Thursday, March 2, 1995_

Harry sat on Thursday afternoon studying the map, he was grinning to himself as he watched Weasley and Mister Filch move from bathroom to bathroom. Weasley was obviously being made to clean by hand.

As he scrutinised the map, he noticed a name he'd not seen before in the Headmaster's office, Barty Crouch. Harry figured they were having a meeting regarding the tournament and thought nothing of it until he spotted something in the Defence Against the Dark Art's professor's office. Another Barty Crouch and he seemed to be meeting with Professor Moody. Harry rechecked the map, Barty Crouch was still meeting with Dumbledore, but he was also meeting with Moody.

Harry deactivated and then reactivated the map, but the issue persisted. He called on Hermione and explained the problem as they watched Dumbledore's Crouch leave the Headmaster's office and walk to the DADA Professor's office where the other Crouch and Moody were waiting.

"What should we do, there can't be two Crouches, right?"

"The map shows everyone's true identity, even people under Polyjuice or an Invisibility cloak. There must be a simple explanation, but I can't think of anything besides there being two Crouches."

"Could Mister Crouch have a son?" Harry asked

"I suppose it's possible, we don't know enough about him to say, either way, we should..."

"Go to the Library?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

Hermione huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "You think you're so funny..."

Harry took Hermione's hand and dragged her down the stairs, stuffing the map in a pocket of his robes.

A little while later, they were seated in the library, looking through Hogwarts yearbooks. They'd decided to look around the time Harry's parents had started Hogwarts to when they Graduated as Barty Crouch was an older gentleman and Wizarding families usually had their children young, especially during the first war. Hermione pulled the yearbook for 1973 forward and flicked through to the B's. "Harry, look?!"

Harry peered over her shoulder, and his eyes widened. "There are two Barty Crouches."

"If Barty Crouch Junior started in seventy-three then he would have graduated in nineteen eighty..." Hermione pulled the nineteen eighty yearbook out of the pile and flicked to the relevant entry. "He's clearly brilliant, he earned twelve OWLs and nine NEWTs."

"Should I be jealous...?"

"Oh, hush..." Hermione muttered as she mulled over this information. "You'd think someone with twelve OWLs to their name and coming from an old Pureblood family, he would have a significant position in the Ministry, but in four years of reading the Prophet I've never seen his name mentioned once."

"Maybe he decided not to work for the Ministry. We know that Bill and Charlie Weasley chose careers outside the Ministry after they graduated."

"That's true, I guess we can always consult old issues of the Prophet, hang on," Hermione pulled her wand. "Accio Daily Prophet articles about Barty Crouch Junior!"

A few seconds later, a pair of dusty tomes dropped onto the desk in front of them. Harry took one while Hermione took the other. It was another hour of scanning before Harry felt a shaky hand on his arm. All Hermione could do was point down at the Article in question.

_Longbottoms Attacked!_

The article went into detail about how Neville's parents had been attacked by the Lestrange's and Barty Crouch Junior, Death Eaters all. It finished with their arrest and the date of the trial. Harry quickly found the relevant issue.

_Death Eaters Convicted! Barty Crouch Resigns to care for Ailing Wife!_

Harry frowned. "How can Barty Crouch Junior be at Hogwarts if he attacked the Longbottoms, let alone be hanging around Professor Moody...?"

"We know how corrupt the Ministry is, maybe Mister Crouch paid for his release?"

"Maybe, let's keep looking..." Harry replied, putting aside Hermione's book, he pulled the one he'd been reading forward and continued. It was only a few minutes later he stopped cold. "Hermione, this just got worse..."

_Crouch Family Tragedy! Emily Crouch dies Days after Death Eater Son!_

The two turned to each other. "We need to talk to Dumbledore."

* * *

The two rushed from the Library up to Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked and entered when called, pulling Hermione along with him. He took a moment to reflect how different their relationship was as opposed to the last time they were in this office.

"Good afternoon Mister Potter, Miss Granger, may I say I am truly pleased you two have been able to repair your friendship and even discover something more."

"Thank you, Headmaster, we need to bring something urgent to your attention," Harry explained slapping the Marauder's Map down onto Dumbledore's desk and tapping it with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Dumbledore's mouth twitched as he resisted the urge to grin. He'd heard rumours of a Map that showed the secrets of Hogwarts over the years, but he never thought it would be presented to him in such a way. Finally, Harry found what he was looking for and pointed to Barty Crouch and then the second one in the DADA Professor's office with Alistor. The colour drained quickly from Dumbledore's face. "Harry, my boy, are you sure the map is accurate?"

"It hasn't been wrong before Headmaster, we did some research in the library and found out there are two Barty Crouches, father and son, the son graduated in 1980..."

Hermione took over at this point. "And he was one of the Death Eaters that attacked Alice and Frank Longbottom, along with the Lestrange's. They were convicted by the Wizengamot and sentenced to Azkaban, a couple of years later Barty Crouch Junior died, at least that's what everyone was led to believe. Although we all know that this isn't the first time we've had a dead Death Eater on campus."

"Remind me to give you both points for your studiousness at a more appropriate moment. Do you believe Mister Crouch is posing as someone else?"

Harry nodded. "That's our theory, Professor. We suspect it might be Professor Moody."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I believe Professor Moody would be in class right now, teaching the second year Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's," Dumbledore peered at the map. "And that's exactly where one of our Mister Crouches is right now. I think it's time we put an end to this charade, don't you?"

Harry and Hermione nodded, and Dumbledore sent off a messenger Patronus asking Moody to come up to his office after the end of his current class. Dumbledore turned back to Harry and Hermione. "Professor Moody will be along shortly, this is my plan..."

As Dumbledore predicted it was only a few minutes later that Moody entered his office. He watched the three who were sharing tea carefully. "You wanted to see me, Dumbledore?"

"Yes Alastor, we were hoping you could help young Harry here, he seems to have reached an impasse in his studies in Defence. As the Professor of this subject, we were hoping you would be able to resolve it for him."

"Is that why the boy has his wand drawn?"

"Yes Professor, I'm stuck on a particular spell, could you watch me cast and give me your opinion on what I'm doing wrong?"

Moody nodded. "Go on then."

"Thank you, Professor, stupefy!" Harry yelled a red stream of light burst from his wand, knocking the older man unconscious before he could even draw his wand.

Dumbledore peered around his desk at the fallen Moody. "It seems you've mastered that spell, Mister Potter."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Dumbledore bound the unconscious Moody and levitated him into a chair. He also summoned the man's wand and flask. Dumbledore took a sniff and frowned. "As you suspected it is indeed Polyjuice Potion. I believe we simply need to wait for it to wear off now."

Dumbledore removed Crouch's peg leg and magical eye and put them aside. Forty minutes later the fake Moody transformed back into Barty Crouch Junior. Hermione shifted to put Harry between herself and Crouch as Dumbledore looked thunderous. He crossed the room and activated the Floo. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones office."

"_Good afternoon Albus, what can I do for you?"_

"Good afternoon Amelia, I need you to come to my office immediately, it's a matter of great urgency."

"_Step back, I'm coming through."_

A moment later Amelia Bones appeared in Dumbledore's office, her monocle nearly dropped off her face when she spotted who was bound and unconscious. "Merlin's beard is that..."

"Yes Amelia, I'm afraid it is, he was posing as Alastor Moody..."

"Do you mean to say that, _thing_, has been teaching my Susan all year?" Bones demanded.

"Unfortunately yes, there will be a full examination of the wards over the summer, I assure you."

"There better be, I think before we take him back to the DMLE, we should discover just exactly what he was planning," Bones announced crossing the room and reactivating the Floo. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Tonks, Shacklebolt, sign out a vial of Veritaserum and come to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, on the double!"

Harry could have sworn he heard a chair being knocked over on the other end as a face appeared in the heath. _"Yes, Ma'am!"_

It only took a couple of minutes for a pair of Aurors to appear in Dumbledore's office. One was a tall and bald black man with golden hoop earrings. The other was a pretty pink-haired young woman, about as tall as Harry, in her early twenties. The man handed Bones the vial, and she tipped three drops down Crouch's throat before enervating him. "Is your name Barty Crouch Junior?"

"Yes."

"Were you posing as Alastor Moody?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It was the Master's plan..."

"Master, you mean Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Elaborate."

"I took Moody's place as Professor, using Polyjuice, kept him alive to get hair for the potion. I confounded the Goblet to spit out Potter's name."

"Why?"

"Potter is required in a ritual to revive the Dark Lord; we need the blood of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"How did Voldemort survive?"

"I don't know the specifics; he was a wrath until we sacrificed a Baby to make a homunculus body for the Dark Lord."

Bones eyes narrowed. "You sacrificed a baby… what happened to the mother?"

A dark smile crossed Crouch's lips. "We made her watch."

"Who is we?" Bones hissed out.

"Pettigrew, he found the Master in Albania and carried him back to Britain."

Bones massaged the bridge of her nose. "Are there any other dead Death Eaters who aren't dead I should know about?"

"No."

"That was rhetorical, what was your plan for capturing Potter?"

"The last task is a maze, you have to reach the centre and claim the cup, I will charm the cup to be a Portkey, it will take him to the Master and Pettigrew."

"Was Potter supposed to survive?"

A vicious grin replaced the dark smile on Crouch's face. "No."

Hermione squeaked, burying her face in Harry's back. Bones face hardened. "How did you escape Azkaban?"

"My mother begged my father to save me, she was very ill so when my father brought her to visit we swapped places. My mother had just enough Polyjuice to last her until she died. My father kept me hidden away and under the Imperious Curse. But he got distracted, and I escaped."

"Where is your father now?"

"Moody's trunk, I had to hide him so he wouldn't betray me to Dumbledore."

"And Moody?"

"The same place, needed him alive so I could replenish my supplies of Polyjuice."

"I've heard enough, Auror Tonks, grab Crouch and bring him with us, Shacklebolt secure his office and take Crouch Senior and Moody to St Mungo's."

Dumbledore raised his hand. "A moment, Amelia, I have a different idea."

Once the plan had been agreed, Bones turned to Harry. "Mister Potter, I am going to assign you one of my Aurors as a Bodyguard, I don't feel comfortable having a Death Eater running around Hogwarts without someone to watch your back."

"I have Hermione watching my back, Ma'am," Harry replied indignantly.

"Be that as it may, now you'll have someone watching her back as well as yours. Are you up to the task Auror Tonks?"

Tonks stepped forward, straightening up. "Yes, Madam Bones."

"Good, return to London and pack a bag, I want you back here in the hour."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

The three Aurors returned to London, and the fake Moody was sent back to his office. Harry and Hermione were about to leave when Dumbledore called them back. "There is one more thing."

Dumbledore walked to the Floo. "Tonks Residence, Good afternoon Andromeda, yes, he's here."

Dumbledore stepped back, and an older woman with long black hair and blue eyes stepped out followed by... "Sirius!"

Harry ran up and embraced his Godfather, who was clean-shaven and had, had his haircut. He looked tidy in an Acromantula silk robe, and colour had returned to his cheeks as if he'd been eating properly.

"Hi Pup, it's good to see you," Sirius said, trying to fight off the tears.

"Between the first and second tasks, I found out Sirius was living in a cave outside Hogsmeade. I put him up temporarily at the Hogs Head Inn, which is run by my Brother until I could explain things to Missus Tonks."

Harry glanced, looking confused between the two. "Pup, Andi is my cousin, she was originally a Black, until she wed a Mugglesborn wizard, against the express wishes of her parents."

"I never believed Sirius betrayed the Potter's, but there wasn't a lot I could do to help. If he'd come to me after he escaped," Andi admonished smacking him on the arm. "I could have helped sooner."

"I'll be staying with Andi and her family for the time being, and during Summer you can come live with us if you want?"

Harry's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Of course, you are family, after all, Dorea Potter, your Grandmother originally a Black, so that makes us related. Although please do not call me Auntie Andi, it will just make me feel old, and it will give Nymphadora no end of teasing material."

"So, my Bodyguard is my cousin?"

"That's right, just don't call her by her first name, she hates it when you do that," Sirius advised.

"Does she know you're living with her parents?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Sirius turned to Hermione. "No, she doesn't."

Sirius considered the Brunette witch and his Godson carefully. He noted the way he tried to shield her from him and the way she was holding his hand. He finally relaxed. "So you two patched things up, did you?"

"Yeah, we've kissed and made up, literally." Harry finished with a smirk which caused Hermione to smack him in the arm.

"But, I thought you were going out with that hot French witch..."

Harry frowned again. "Her name is Fleur, not hot French witch, even though, yes, she is that..." Harry mumbled. "So, Hermione, Fleur and I are trying a three-way relationship. I-I'm dating both of them."

Sirius blinked. "Wow, Pup, your Dad would be proud of you."

Hermione scowled, crossing her arms. "Men..."

"But this is great! As the head of two Most Noble and Ancient Houses, you'll need two wives!"

"Head of what...?" Harry asked paling.

"Oh, uh, Andi took me to Gringotts, I claimed my status as Head of House Black, threw Narcissa and Bellatrix out of the family and brought Andi and her family back in, and I may have named you my heir. That means one day you'll be Lord Harry James Potter-Black Head of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black. If you take it that far please make your Fleur the Lady Black, that would be the best prank on my family I could ever think of!"

Harry turned to Hermione. "Why can't my life ever be normal?"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Sooo, you know how I said at the end of the last chapter that I hoped I wouldn't reach the end of this chapter and have to tell you there was another one to go… Weeeelllll… Yeah, two more chapters, but this is the last time, I hope.**

**Oh and Tonks isn't going to be part of Harry's harem, it's staying Fleur/Hermione. I have a different person in mind for Tonks, and it's not Remus either.**

**Also, I know in canon Dorea Potter was not Harry's Grandmother, but I like using existing characters as much as I can, even if they're only for reference.**

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**George Cristian810, Nagiten, Sykartracer, Charlee56, firebird-fenix, Yaw6113, The Muse of Apollo (x3), gamer85, sebas12, nkh1, Brian1972, crusader345, beccasullivanwrites1, Guest, jslee102, Chaos Snow Kitsune, BMS, DS2010, & Smithback.**

**(I left out two reviews because they were just plain rude. They're there if you want to go look, but I'm not thanking them.)**


	8. Dangerous Part 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

**Special Thanks: tweety-src-clt9 for helping me flesh out the story beats. If you love Harmony (Harry/Hermione) go read, her stories. If you just like excellent writing, go read her stories.**

**Note: For plot convenience, I have shifted the date of the third task to later than in the books. The third task now takes place in late June.**

**This is a Horcrux free zone.**

**Also, for reference, if a location change occurs and there is no accompanying date, those events are taking place on the same day.**

**Dangerous Part 8**

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_Gryffindor Heads Suite_

_Wednesday, 1 March 1995_

Fleur, Harry, and Hermione were lying on Harry's bed in the Heads suite, Harry and Hermione had just finished filling Fleur in on what they'd discovered and what happened in the Headmaster's office. They'd also explained Dumbledore's plan. Now they were lying on his bed with Harry wedged between his girlfriends, who had their hands intertwined on his chest. "I don't like this plan of the Headmaster's, it puts Arry into much danger."

"It's the only way to end this Fleur. Otherwise, Voldemort will just keep coming back to hurt people, I have a chance to help finish this."

"But why does it have to be you?" Hermione demanded, giving voice to the thoughts she'd kept to herself during the earlier meeting.

"Because it's my blood he wants, whatever my Mum did before she died made it painful for Voldemort to touch me. When I touched Quirrel in front of the Mirror, it burned him because he was possessed by Voldemort. I was able to kill him because my touch burned him..."

Hermione lifted herself so she could look in Harry's emerald eyes. "Harry, that wasn't your fault, Voldemort killed Professor Quirrel, not you."

"It didn't feel that way at the time..."

"But those are the facts. If you hadn't stopped him, he would have gotten the Philosopher's Stone, and he would have been resurrected three years ago. Now at least we can stop him before he can start another war. But it doesn't have to be you, Madam Bones and her Aurors can go!"

"No Hermione, we have to do it this way..."

"Harry, I'm scared, Voldemort has tried to kill you three times, what if something goes wrong and he succeeds this time. I can't lose you..."

"_We_ can't lose you," Fleur interjected.

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to die either, but if Madam Bones goes back to the Ministry and takes a bunch of Aurors to hunt Voldemort down someone is going to warn him, and then he'll get away. I can't let that happen, not again."

"So you're going to take the weight of the world on your shoulders, just like always. Because Harry Potter is the only one who can fix a problem..."

"Hermione..." Harry ground out.

Before Harry could continue, Hermione got off the bed. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to get off the bed, but Fleur pushed him down. "Non, Harry, let her go."

"But..." Harry started motioning to the space Hermione had just occupied.

"She's scared and angry, she needs time to calm down and think," Fleur explained.

"I don't want her to be angry."

"I know, but you need to understand Arry, she's not angry at you, not entirely. Hermione is angry that she can't help. She so desperately wants to help and protect you. But she can't, she can only watch as you walk willingly into danger."

"Is that how you feel?"

"Oui, but I have a couple years more experience to rely on. I also haven't gone through the adventures you have. This is the first, and hopefully last time I will see you walk into danger. I do not like it Arry, it's not fair."

"I know, but it has to be this way."

"We will have to agree to disagree," Fleur replied, kissing Harry on the nose. "I have to return to the Beauxbaton carriage, will you walk with me?"

"Of course."

As Harry returned to his accommodation after kissing Fleur goodnight, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He darted behind a suit of armour on the seventh floor and watched as Ron Weasley and Professor Snape swept past in deep discussion. Harry frowned as a lousy feeling roiled in his stomach.

* * *

Harry shook off the feeling and continued back into the Gryffindor dorm and up to his rooms, where Hermione was waiting. "Hi..."

"Hi Hermione," Harry replied, rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry I should have been more considerate."

Hermione ran and slammed into Harry wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry too, I should be supporting you, not getting angry you're ridiculously noble, again..."

Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss Hermione on the forehead. "If we can get rid of Voldemort it will be the last time."

"I want that to be true, but given your track record I doubt it..."

"But you'll be there to save me, as per usual."

"Always."

"Then I have nothing to worry about because as long as Hermione Granger is there, I will always survive."

"You have too much faith in me..." Hermione mumbled.

"Nope, just the right amount."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, and Harry turned to put himself between Hermione and it. "Who is it?"

"It's the Headmaster, Mister Potter, I have Madam Bones and Auror Tonks with me," Dumbledore announced from behind the door.

Slowly, and with his Wand out, Harry opened the door and allowed the three inside. Bones spoke first. "Good evening Mister Potter, I apologise for bothering you at such a late hour, but we wanted to get Auror Tonks situated ASAP."

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said jovially.

"Good evening, Headmaster, Madam Bones and Auror Tonks. It's ok, we were expecting you, I just came back from walking Fleur back to the Beauxbaton carriage."

Bones sighed. "I wish you had waited until we'd arrived, then the three of you could have gone."

Harry blushed. "Uh, does Auror Tonks have to accompany me everywhere?"

Bones raised an eyebrow. "Yes Mister Potter, otherwise there is no point to Auror Tonks being here. Will that be a problem?"

"N-no, I just… I don't want to have an audience when I kiss my girlfriend goodnight…"

Bones smiled. "I'm sure Auror Tonks can maintain a respectful distance."

"Professor Moody, well, the fake Professor Moody is going to notice Harry has a bodyguard, won't he be suspicious?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure he will be, we've decided to be partly honest with him, Minister Fudge was quite upset that someone in the Ministry attempted to assassinate the Boy-Who-Lived. It has not reflected well on his popularity, so even before the Headmaster called me about Barty Crouch, the Minister was badgering me to provide Mister Potter with an Auror guard."

Harry and Hermione nodded as Dumbledore and Bones inspected the living arrangements and showed Tonks to her room. Once the Auror was settled, they left. Tonks rounded on the two students. "Right, there's one thing you need to remember. It's Tonks, none of this Auror business. I'm just Tonks."

* * *

_Thursday, 2 March 1995_

Harry and Hermione were studying when there was a knock at the door. Tonks answered and was passed a note by Colin Creevey, who gave Harry an enthusiastic wave. Tonks closed the door after scanning and accepting the note. "I take it he's a fan?"

Harry sighed. "Colin and Ginny Weasley are probably my two biggest fans in Hogwarts, I anticipate a fight to the death between them one day over who gets to marry me."

Hermione frowned. "Well they can keep waiting…" her eyes widened when she realised what she'd said. "I-I… I mean, you know, it should be your decision who you marry, I-I wasn't offering, I mean, not yet, I mean… oh, damn it…"

Harry laughed and kissed Hermione on the head. "I'm just happy with you being my girlfriend right now, maybe after we graduate, we can talk about the next step."

Hermione blushed, fidgeting. "You think we'll still be together then?"

"Unless you find someone better."

"Not going to happen," Hermione replied firmly.

"I feel the same."

"If you want some privacy to make out, I can go to my room," Tonks offered.

"No, thank you, Nymphadora," Harry replied with a smirk.

"You, are on thin ice Potter," Tonks bit back with a smirk.

"Yes, Auror Tonks," Harry and Hermione replied in unison.

"You two are going to be trouble…"

Harry shook his head and handed the note to Hermione as it was addressed to her. "Professor McGonagall wants to see us in her office."

"Whatever it is I'm blaming Ron,"

* * *

Hermione laughed and swatted Harry on the arm as the two of them and Tonks walked downstairs to the Deputy Headmistress's office. When they entered Hermione stopped short. "Mum?!"

A beautiful older brown-haired woman rose from her seat and smiled, opening her arms for her daughter. Hermione readily accepted rushing into her Mother's arms. After a few seconds, Hermione looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"I read that magical newspaper, I wanted to see if you were ok, you haven't written in a few weeks, and I was worried."

Hermione buried her face in her Mother's chest. "Sorry, things have been so busy… I meant to, really, I did."

"I believe you, honey."

"It's, uh, good to meet you, Missus Granger," Harry said timidly, extending his hand for her to shake.

The look Emma Granger gave him brought up feelings he associated with the Dursley's. To her, he was filth. Harry backed away towards the door dipping his head, he could guess why Emma looked at him like that, he'd hurt Hermione if he was in her position he would look at himself the same way. Hermione frowned, noting the byplay between her Mother and Harry. "Mum, stop!"

"I'm not doing anything, dear," Emma replied cooly.

"Yes, you are, you're giving angry looks to my boyfriend."

Emma looked down at Hermione in surprise. "Boyfriend? But that paper said he was seeing that blonde French girl…?"

Hermione cleared her throat and blushed. "Um, Professor, is it ok if we take my Mum back to the Heads suite?"

McGonagall nodded. "Of course, your mother has requested to stay the weekend, we've agreed, but she will be staying in Hogsmeade, Madam Rosemerta has provided a room."

"Please tell Madam Rosemerta I'll pay her for the room on Saturday when we go down to Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"I can pay for my own room Mister Potter," Emma replied.

"Please Missus Granger, I would like to do this for you and Hermione," Harry insisted.

"Oh, just let him do it, Mum, he'll do it anyway regardless, when he's like this he can't be swayed," Hermione explained, throwing an exasperated look towards Harry.

"His father was much the same if it's any consolation Miss Granger," McGonagall replied.

"Lily Potter must have been a saint…" Hermione muttered.

McGonagall smiled. "She was an amazing woman."

* * *

The four bid Professor McGonagall goodbye and ventured up to the Gryffindor Heads Suite, Hermione gave her Mother a quick tour as Harry sent a note down to Fleur with Hedwig. Emma sat down opposite Harry and Hermione, who were sitting together holding hands. "So, what have I missed?"

Hermione blushed again. "W-well, Harry didn't leave Fleur for me, he's seeing both of us."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I see, and you think this is a good idea?"

Hermione nodded. "I do, but you clearly don't."

Emma reached across and took Hermione's hand into her own. "Honey, I just don't want you to suffer the way I did after your father left…"

"Missus Granger," Harry said, drawing Emma's attention. "Hermione told us what happened between you and your husband and I can assure you I would never do something like that to Hermione."

"Can you, really, you're fourteen, your higher brain functions are controlled by your penis, as soon as a pretty girl flutters her eyes at you, you'll forget all about my d…"

"No, that would not and will not _ever_ happen, I love Hermione, she's my best friend, my soulmate, I could search the rest of my life and never find someone as smart and caring as her. Yes, we're in a relationship with Fleur, but Fleur is the only person I've ever met who can measure up to Hermione in my estimation. I'm not trying to make them compete for my affections, I couldn't, they're way too smart for that, way smarter than I am. I'm blessed to have them in my life. After the Yule Ball, I did something incredibly stupid, I didn't listen to my best friend, I just acted. If we'd sat down and talked things out, we could have reached this point weeks ago. The only good thing to come out of that is our relationship with Fleur. I love Hermione, whether you approve or not."

Emma was struck dumb for a few moments with the ferocity of Harry's words and the fire in his eyes. "Are you asking her to choose between us?"

"No, of course not. I'm just trying to explain my depth of feelings for Hermione, and that I won't break her heart. I just want you to trust me."

"Trust is earned Mister Potter," Emma pointed out.

"I know."

"But…" Emma began glancing between the two. "Aside from this incident, and your argument last term, you've not given me a reason to doubt your feelings for Hermione."

"Does that mean you approve?" Hermione asked timidly.

"I guess, all I ask is that you both be careful," Emma grabbed their hands and put them together. "This is precious."

Harry and Hermione smiled, and Tonks finally relaxed. "We know."

"So, is this young woman part of your harem, Harry?" Emma asked teasingly.

Hermione groaned. "_Mum_! Harry doesn't have a harem!" (A/N: In this story at least…)

"I'm way out of his league anyway," Tonks joked ruffling Harry's hair as she came around the couch. "I'm Harry's bodyguard."

"Emma Granger," She said, offering Tonks her hand.

Tonks smiled, taking the offered hand and leaning in to brush her lips against Emma's knuckles. "Nymphadora Tonks, but you can call me Nym."

Emma blushed and smiled. "You have a lovely name."

"Which she says she hates…" Harry mumbled, getting an elbow in the ribs from Hermione.

"Thank you, so do you, a beautiful name, well-matched to a beautiful woman."

Emma laughed. "Was that a pickup line?"

Tonks chuckled and smirked. "Did it work?"

Emma grinned. "We'll see."

A knock at the door distracted Tonks, who crossed the room with her Wand drawn. After checking who it was, she opened it to allow Fleur to enter. Emma's eyes widened as she eyed the French beauty. "Ello, Arry, Hermione," Fleur started turning to give Emma a small bow. "Ello, I am Fleur Delacour, you must be Missus Granger?"

"I am, and your paper was underselling it, you are gorgeous."

Fleur blushed and smiled. "Thank you, you are quite beautiful yourself."

Hermione groaned. "Ok, can everyone stop flirting with my mother!"

"I'm ok if they continue…" Harry muttered, shrinking back from the look Hermione gave him.

"You are such a _boy_ sometimes…"

* * *

_Hogsmeade Village_

_Saturday 4 March 1995_

Harry walked hand in hand between Fleur and Hermione with Tonks a couple of paces in front away from the carriages and into Hogsmeade village. The three walked in a companionable silence until Harry gave voice to something that had been bugging him for days. "Have you noticed Ron hasn't been bothering us lately?"

"You think that's a bad thing?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No, of course not, but it's out of character for him, Ron doesn't do silent."

"Maybe the lectures from Professor McGonagall have finally penetrated his thick head," Fleur offered.

"Something is definitely wrong…" Hermione finally said as they stepped into the village.

Soon they arrived at the Three Broomsticks and met up with Emma Granger, who immediately wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. Harry reached out to shake her hand, but instead, Emma grabbed him for his own embrace, which made him blush.

"So, let's try this again, I'm Emma Granger,"

Harry smiled. "I'm Harry Potter, Missus Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you. You're just as beautiful as Hermione said you were."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Emma's eyes lit up with mirth. "You should watch out for this one Hermione dear, with those gorgeous eyes of his you really will have a harem to deal with."

Hermione groaned burying her face in her hands, Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "No Ma'am, I'm lucky to have two beautiful women as my companions. I'm not looking for any more."

"Good answer Arry," Fleur replied with a kiss on the cheek as his reward.

The four ate lunch and then walked around the village, Harry held hands with Fleur and Hermione while Emma and Tonks walked ahead of them also holding hands and smiling at each other. When the group returned to the castle, they retired to have dinner in Harry and Hermione's accommodation where they were joined by the rest of their friends, except Victor who ate downstairs with Draco.

* * *

The next day Harry and Hermione gave Emma a tour of the castle, taking an extraordinarily long time to explore the library. Hermione, Harry, and Fleur bid Emma goodbye, and Tonks walked her back to the Three Broomsticks to Floo her back to London. The two stood outside the Leaky Caldron holding hands.

"I enjoyed spending the weekend with you, even though I was working," Tonks admitted.

"Me too, I almost wish I didn't have to go back work tomorrow."

"We could sneak back to my apartment for the night…" Tonks suggested.

"Won't your boyfriend mind?"

"I don't have a boyfriend; I don't like guys."

"Oh?" Emma replied as a smile crept onto her face.

"Never got over thinking boys had cooties," Tonks answered with a grin.

"Does this mean you like girls?" Emma asked shyly playing with Tonks's fingers.

"Depends on the girl…"

"Anyone in particular?"

Tonks pulled Emma forward and kissed her firmly, snaking her arms around Emma's waist. The two broke off a few seconds later grinning at each other. "What do you think?"

"Next time you have a weekend off maybe we could go on a date?"

"You bet."

A few minutes later, Tonks apparated back to Hogwarts and started walking back to the castle. As Tonks approached the entrance, she palmed her Wand and spun around coming face to face with the fake Moody. "Wotcher Mad-Eye, out for a midnight stroll?"

"Heh, on patrol, didn't expect to see you out here."

"You know me, constant vigilance, besides being cooped up with a couple of lovesick teenagers makes me want to gag sometimes."

"Wouldn't know, I haven't been a teenage in decades."

"You look it." Tonks teased earning herself a glare from fake Moody, Tonks gave him a jaunty salute and retreated into the safety of the castle.

* * *

Once she was safely inside the Gryffindor Heads suite, Tonks let out a breath, resting her back against the door. "Tonks, are you ok?"

Tonks nodded. "Yeah Harry, I'm fine, I just had a run-in with fake Moody, knowing he's a Death Eater sets all my senses on edge. I can't relax around that guy."

"I know how you feel, sometimes I can sense his magic eye watching me, it makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end."

Tonks walked over and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well, that's why I'm here, as long as I'm around he's not going to lay a finger on you, or Hermione, or Fleur. The real Moody would kick my ass if I let that happen."

"You know him?"

Tonks nodded. "One of my best friends and I were pupils of his after we graduated Hogwarts."

"Is your friend an Auror?"

"Nah, he got recruited to be a Hit Wizard for the ICW. Him and his wife kind of remind me of you and Hermione, they were Hogwarts sweethearts too. She works as a Potions Master in Geneva to be close to her husband. Who knows, one day that might be you and Hermione."

Harry blushed and smiled, turning away from Tonks slightly. "Maybe…"

"Are you having doubts about you and Hermione?" Tonks asked as Harry walked away from her.

"About Hermione, never, about being part of the DMLE… I mean I haven't really considered my future career, but I don't think I want to chase Dark Wizards for a living. After Voldemort… I'm just fed up with it. I've battled more Dark Wizards before I turn fifteen than most Wizards do in a lifetime, and you see what it's done to Moody, the real one, he's missing an eye and part of his leg. Neville said he's crazy paranoid, well, I guess it's not paranoia when you have Death Eaters attacking you… but…"

Tonks sat down and rubbed Harry's back. "Relax Harry, you're fourteen, you have plenty of life left to decide what you want to do with the rest of it. Focus on your schoolwork and being a good boyfriend. Once we take care of Voldemort, that's all you'll have left to worry about."

Harry nodded. "I hope you're right, thanks, Tonks."

"Any time cousin."

Harry laughed. "I forget we're cousins sometimes."

"Me too, but we are, and if you ever need advice, even after this is over, you can reach out to me or my parents. My Mum would be thrilled to get to know you."

"I would like that."

Harry stood and walked over to the door of his room. "Goodnight, Tonks."

"Night, Harry."

Hermione looked up from the homework she was trying to complete while sitting on Harry's bed. "Everything ok?"

"Yep, just talking to Tonks," Harry assured her.

Hermione nodded and leaned back into Harry's embrace as he sat on the bed. "I like Tonks, and I think Mum does too, just, in a different way."

Harry grinned. "I noticed."

"You're such a perv…" Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, but you still love me anyway," Harry replied, kissing Hermione on the head.

"Hmmm…"

"Keep those wandering hands where I can see them, kids!" Tonks sang out from the living area.

"TONKS!"

* * *

_Headmaster Dumbledore's Office_

_Monday 26 June 1995_

Harry sat wedged between Fleur and Hermione as they waited for the other two Champions in the Tri-Wizard's tournament. The final task would be held in three days, and Harry was ready for it to be over. After three months of being in the same castle as the Death Eater that had tortured Neville's parents into insanity, Harry the tension was starting to show on his demeanour, he was more short-tempered lately, the only ones who could soothe him were Hermione and Fleur, either individually or together.

Harry looked up when the door opened, and Viktor and Cedric walked in, giving Harry and his girlfriends a nod. Dumbledore smiled. "Ah good, you're both here."

They waited for the two to be seated before Dumbledore spoke again. "Gentlemen, for the past year we've suspected someone put Mister Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire. Three months ago, we found out who and why, please observe."

Dumbledore played the recording of his memory of the interrogation of Barty Crouch Junior, from Harry and Hermione entering his office until Dumbledore called the Auror's back from arresting him. Cedric frowned turning to the Headmaster. "Sir, I assume you had a good reason for stopping the Aurors?"

"Quite, as noted in the memory you just watched Mister Crouch was acting under orders from Lord Voldemort, we cannot allow him to escape and possibly gain a body via other means. We need your help to enact a plan to stop him. Unfortunately, this would mean giving up the opportunity to become Tri-Wizard's champion."

Cedric had a short, silent conversation with Viktor and then Fleur before speaking again. "Sir, what we've gained from this tournament is worth more to us than money and a trophy. For myself I've gained an entirely new group of people I am proud to call my friends, I don't want to lose that or them to the war that would start if Voldemort were to return."

"I feel the same way," Viktor agreed.

"As do I," Fleur added.

"This information must be kept secret; you cannot even tell Miss Chang or Mister Malfoy."

"We understand Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you both."

* * *

_Wednesday 26 June 1995_

The Barty Crouch Junior smiled to himself as he ambled his way from his office down to the maze where the last task of the Tri-Wizard's tournament was to be held. He'd been allowed by the old fool to place the Trophy at the centre of the maze. As he'd been directed by his Master, Crouch had reworked the Portkey charm to send Harry Potter to his master's location rather than the dais outside the maze.

Crouch was in such a good mood he didn't even notice the group of Auror's gathering behind him until his world went black and he crashed to the floor. Kingsley Shaklebolt and two fellow Aurors stood over the Polyjuiced Death Eater with looks of disgust on their faces. "Drag him back to the Defence Professor's office and use the Floo to take him back to the Ministry. Don't let anyone see him or you until Bones returns and calls for you, especially the Minister."

The two Aurors nodded and took Crouch away. Shacklebolt then tapped on his badge. "We've secured the target Madam Bones, awaiting your signal to proceed."

* * *

_6:30pm_

Harry emerged from his room, dressed and ready for the maze and his confrontation with Voldemort. Hermione was sat on the couch, worrying her bottom lip, stealing occasional glances in her boyfriend's direction. Harry smiled and walked over, sitting in front of her. "It's going to be ok, the Headmaster and Madam Bones have covered me in tracking charms. As soon as I land they'll know where I am and come get me."

"But what if it goes wrong, what if the tracking charms expire and you show up to face Voldemort with no back up, what if…"

Harry place a finger on Hermione's lips and leaned in to kiss her. "Then I'll take a page from your book and think on my feet. As long as I remember my new motto, I'll be fine."

"New motto?"

"WWHD, what would Hermione do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she wrapped Harry in a hug. "You're a goof."

"A loveable goof, right?'

"Yes, Harry."

* * *

_8pm_

Harry, Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor rushed into the centre of the Maze line astern as they fought off the Acromantula that loomed over the Cup. Once it was a dead heap at on one side of the maze, the four stopped to catch their breath.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Cedric asked.

Harry took a deep breath and took a couple of steps towards the table. "I guess, I'm not sure what to expect, but I know if I get hurt, Hermione will be crazy angry with me…"

Fleur huffed, spinning her boyfriend around to wrap him in a hug. "She's not the only one."

Harry held Fleur for a moment longer and then separated. "I know, I promise to be careful."

"As careful as you can be when you're walking into a trap," Viktor observed dryly.

"Not helping…" Harry bit back, noting the worried expression on Fleur's face.

"We just want you to come home safe Harry. No one likes that you're going alone." Cedric added, defending his friend.

"Anyone who goes with me is just going to get killed. Voldemort won't kill me until he has what he wants. Hopefully, Madam Bones and the Headmaster can find me before that happens."

"Big if…" Cedric muttered.

Harry sighed. "Well, I shouldn't keep Mouldyshorts waiting… see you soon."

Harry grabbed the Cup and felt a familiar pull from behind his navel. Seconds later he was dumped into a dark graveyard. As he tried to rise to his feet, he felt a bludgeoning hex impact his lower leg, shattering the bones and forcing an agonised cry from his throat.

Harry clutched his leg as he rolled onto his back. Peter Pettigrew loomed over him, carrying a bundle in his arms. A wand emerged from the blankets and aimed itself at Harry. "Hello Harry Potter, we've been waiting for you."

"Curcio!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed this story so far, because of you this month has been my best month ever of the site. I've gotten over 60,000 views from almost 20,000 users.**

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**The Muse of Apollo, Shadow Ninjaaa, Marc the Unruly, BMS, firebird-fenix, Chaos Snow Kitsune, gamer85, mwinter1, Nysk, sykartracer, rider-84, Nyghtmyst, DS2010, Smithback, Charlee56, beccasullivanwrites1, Vanadir, Manwe Iluvatarian, Redfox335, .9081323, ToddGilliss (x2), OmniViceUser.**


	9. Dangerous Part 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise or characters. All characters used are the property of their respective owners.**

**Special Thanks: tweety-src-clt9 for helping me flesh out the story beats. If you love Harmony (Harry/Hermione) go read, her stories. If you just like excellent writing, go read her stories.**

**This is a Horcrux free zone.**

**Also, for reference, if a location change occurs and there is no accompanying date, those events are taking place on the same day.**

**Dangerous Part 9**

* * *

_Little Hangleton Church Graveyard, Little Hangleton, GB_

_Wednesday 28 June 1995_

Harry's agonised screams echoed around the graveyard, as did Voldemort's cackling. "Wormtail, my magic is waning, make him suffer."

"Y-yes Master," Pettigrew replied sounding almost reluctant as he looked down at a spasming Harry. "Crucio!"

Once again Harry's screaming filled the graveyard, he felt his nerve endings being set on fire. Pettigrew lifted the spell after a few seconds, he then levitated Harry and shot him towards the Riddle family gravesite where Harry crashed landed, splitting his head open as he slumped down, barely conscious.

"Begin the ritual!"

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Scotland_

_Headmaster's Office_

Hermione was wearing a hole in Dumbledore's carpet as she waited for news about Harry. She'd chosen to stay inside the castle during the task, Hermione knew if she'd been in the crowd, she would storm the maze to stop Harry going alone. Hermione would occasionally send a glare in the direction of the Headmaster, who sat at his desk with his fingers steepled and his eyes closed. Just before the task was about to start Director Bones received a message from Auror Shacklebolt informing them that Barty Crouch Junior had been detained. So now it was down to the tracking charms they'd placed on Harry to lead the Headmaster, Director Bones, Tonks, and Shacklebolt to Voldemort and prevent him from being resurrected and more importantly, in Hermione's opinion, save Harry.

Emma Granger, who'd been given special permission to be in the castle to support Hermione grabbed her daughter by the hand. "Pacing isn't going to make Harry return quicker love, you're just going to wear a hole in the Headmaster's carpet."

"If my Harry is even a little hurt, his carpet will be the least of his worries…" Hermione muttered, she blushed when she realised, she'd said it out loud as she quickly noticed a twitch of the lips from Madam Bones and Tonks. Headmaster Dumbledore remained serenely unaware, or at least that was the façade he was projecting.

Everyone turned towards Dumbledore when Cedric's Staffordshire Bull Terrier Patronus burst in and landed on his desk. _"Harry is gone, we're on our way to the castle."_

At this Dumbledore leapt into action unfurling a map of Britain, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales on his desk. He muttered an incantation and dropped his wand on the map. Seconds later the wand stood on its end as the map zoomed into the location the Portkey had sent Harry.

Dumbledore picked up a length of rope, handing one end to Tonks, and Bones and the other to Shacklebolt while he held the middle. "We will bring your Harry home, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed as Emma Granger burst out laughing behind her as the four adults disappeared.

* * *

_Little Hangleton Church Graveyard, Little Hangleton, GB_

Voldemort had to suppress a yell of pain as he was dropped into the boiling caldron water. He knew the water had to be hot for the ritual, but it didn't make the pain any less excruciating. It would be worth it if at the end Harry Potter was dead and the Pureblood fools grovelled at his feet.

As Voldemort imagined torturing Harry Potter by making him watch as his beloved mudblood and Veela whore were raped and murdered in front of him he felt a shudder run through the caldron. Seconds later the heat of the fire and the water disappeared, the ritual wasn't over as he'd not been reconstituted into a new body, but something had forced Wormtail to stop. Voldemort inhaled ready to scream at his incompetent subordinate when his already cold blood turned to ice in his veins.

Albus Dumbledore's disappointed visage gazed down at Voldemort from above, as if waiting for him to speak. Voldemort's wand was him his cloak and the homunculus body Pettigrew and Crouch had constructed for him wasn't strong enough to allow wandless casting. For the first time since the boys in his orphanage ganged up to beat on him, Tom Riddle was afraid.

"Good evening Tom, I am deeply disappointed in you, you had so much talent and potential and you wasted it. Were all the lives you and your followers took worth it; did they fill the hole in your heart where love should have been?"

"Love is no substitute for power," Voldemort hissed.

"And that is why you lost," Dumbledore replied, he walked away from the mouth of the cauldron and seconds later the hole was covered with a heavy iron lid.

* * *

Outside Dumbledore surveyed the scene. Tonks was cradling a concussed and semi-conscious Harry in her arms as Bones ran over to provide first aid. Bones and Shacklebolt provided the distraction for Tonks, killing Riddle's familiar Nagini which allowed Tonks to stun and secure Pettigrew. Shacklebolt had taken a portkey back to the Ministry with Pettigrew and would secure him in a cell beside Crouch Junior.

Dumbledore frowned as he approached the two women. "How is Mister Potter?"

"He'll live, but he has a concussion and a serious wound on his leg. The sooner he's under the care of Poppy Pomfrey the better," Bones reported as she tied off a tourniquet just under Harry's knee.

"I can't let Mister Potter go back to Hogwarts yet, there is one thing I need him to do first," Dumbledore replied.

"Albus, he's barely conscious, I doubt he could tell us what day it is, and you expect him to go galivanting across England?" Bones spat angrily.

"Amelia, what happens next could impact the future of the World, I need for Harry to push Voldemort through the veil. I don't need for him to perform any magic, just a simple push with his hand will suffice, but it needs to be Harry."

"Why is it suddenly so important that Harry Potter be the one who disposes of Tom Riddle, what don't I know that I should know, Albus?" Bones demanded.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is a Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries about Harry Potter and Voldemort. It speaks to Harry defeating the Dark Lord with a power he knows not. I believe that power is love, the love Harry has for Miss Granger specifically. Nobody could have predicted the turn of events that was sparked when Miss Granger invited Harry to be her date for the Yule Ball. We may never have known about Voldemort's plot if they hadn't discovered that Barty Crouch Junior was posing as Professor Moody. The Prophecy states that neither can die while the other lives. This must end by Harry's hand, no one else."

"When this is over Albus, we are going to have a _long_ chat…" Bones warned him.

"Yes, Amelia…" Dumbledore replied sheepishly, despite the vast difference in age Amelia Bones was a formidable Witch, and Albus Dumbledore knew better than to cross her.

"Auror Tonks, help me lift Mister Potter," Bones ordered as she slung Harry's arm over her shoulders, Tonks mimicked her actions and they lifted Harry off the ground as Dumbledore handed them the length of rope they'd used to get there. With one hand on the caldron, Dumbledore Portkey'd the four out of the graveyard.

* * *

_Ministry of Magic, London, GB_

_Department of Mysteries_

_Death Chamber_

The four along with the caldron containing Tom Riddle landed on a platform in front of a large portal with a curtain hanging over it. Dumbledore levitated the caldron and floated it forward followed by Tonks and Harry when they arrived at the threshold they stopped. "Harry, can you hear me?"

"T-tonks, my head is killing me… what's going on?"

"Listen, Harry, you need to do something for me, you see the big caldron in front of us, right?" Tonks asked to which Harry replied with a nod. "Good, all you need to do is give it a big push and then we'll go see Madam Pomfrey, ok?"

"I want to see Hermione and Fleur…" Harry mumbled.

"We'll see them too, but first you need to push the cauldron."

Harry raised his head listlessly his unfocused eyes looking in the general direction of the cauldron. He lifted an unsteady hand and gave the caldron a slap which gave it enough momentum to send it through the Veil. Thus the life of the greatest Dark Lord since Grindelwald came to an unceremonious end, trapped inside an empty caldron pushed into the great beyond by a concussed fourteen-year-old.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Scotland_

"Oh my god, Harry!" Hermione screamed as Tonks, Harry, and Dumbledore landed back inside Hogwarts, the three having left Madam Bones to return to her office to begin interrogating Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Junior. After the Champions returned from the maze the three, along with Hermione, and Emma decided the best place to wait for Harry's return was the Infirmary, as it was the usual place Harry ended up after his end of term adventures.

Hermione and Fleur rushed to Harry's side taking in his battered and bloodied appearance. Hermione scooped Harry's head into her hands, giving him gentle kisses until Tonks and Pomfrey pulled her away. She sat watching, teary-eyed until Pomfrey had diagnosed him, treated his wounds and poured several unpleasant looking potions down his throat.

Finally, the matron turned around to address her waiting audience. "Mister Potter, despite his best efforts, will be fine. He has a mild concussion a serve cut to the head and a chunk of his left leg was ripped out by a blasting hex. I have repaired the wound to his head and given him a potion which will regrow the tissue in his leg and a pain reliever. All he requires now is rest, the potions I've given him should allow him to fully recover in a few days, but _only_ if he's allowed to rest. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey!" The assembled champions, lovers, mothers, and Headmasters sang out in unison. No one crossed Poppy Pomfrey in her infirmary.

* * *

_Hogwarts Infirmary_

_Saturday, July 1, 1995_

"Madam Pomfrey I'm fine!" Harry protested.

Pomfrey crossed her arms and fixed her patient with her patented stern look. "I will determine that Mister Potter."

Fleur raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Hermione who was sitting beside her as they sat at Harry's bedside. "Should we believe him?"

Hermione sighed and smiled. "Have you ever seen Monty Python's Holy Grail?"

A smile crept across Fleur's lips. "Oui, my father is a fan of their humour."

"Harry is the Black Knight," Hermione replied by way of an explanation.

"Ah."

Pomfrey gave a last wave of her wand and nodded. "Well, for once you are correct Mister Potter, despite your best efforts you are fine. I hope, now that You-Know-Who is finally gone you will give me a break next year."

Hermione snorted a laugh. "He's still on the Quidditch team Ma'am."

Pomfrey sighed. "An excellent point Miss Granger…"

Harry crossed his arms and pouted. "Why does everyone feel the need to gang up on me…"

"Because you're so easy to tease, Arry," Fleur replied giving Harry a peck on the cheek.

Harry groaned and got out of bed and took a quick shower and changed into his robes, after thanking Pomfrey for taking care of him the three, accompanied by Tonks and Emma Granger left the Infirmary and began walking towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Behind them, hidden in the shadow of a suit of armour, Severus Snape and Ron Weasley watched. Ron reached for his wand but felt Snape's hand on his shoulder. "Wait."

"Why, I thought you wanted me to attack them."

"I do you stupid boy, but not here, there is a corridor closer to the Great Hall that's better for this, come," Snape explained gesturing to Ron to follow, which he did reluctantly.

A couple of minutes later the five were walking down a deserted corridor when Tonks Auror training kicked into high gear. She shoved Hermione into Harry which caused him to tumble into Fleur as she pulled Emma with her towards the wall.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Ron yelled as he cast a dark curse into the space Hermione had been standing a moment earlier. Before he had time to realise, he'd missed he landed on the floor unconscious beside Snape who had emerged to hurl abuse at Weasley for missing. Once Tonks was sure both assailants were down, she rose from her kneeling position and moved to check on Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Emma. Tonks then walked over and secured both men and called for back-up before shooing the four into a nearby classroom and locking the door.

As soon as the door was closed and locked Harry gathered Hermione in his arms and pulled her onto his lap, gently caressing her hair. "It's ok, Hermione, you're ok."

"That bastard, why did he do that, why does he hate me so much?" Hermione demanded, crying into Harry's shoulder.

"Ron's always been a jealous git, I suppose he saw you as a threat to his claim of being Harry Potter's best friend. We know now that he was always chasing off other people who tried to get close to me from Susan and Hannah, so is it any surprise, he wanted to stop you from being my best friend?"

"But why go that far, he was conspiring with Professor Snape for goodness sake."

Harry snorted a laugh. "We know how much Snape hates me, even more so after what happened with Sirius last year. He wants me dead and Ron was a convenient stooge."

Hermione was silent for several minutes as she sat on Harry's lap with Emma on one side and Fleur on the other. Finally, she spoke. "What kind of spell do you think he used?"

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione on the head. "Never change."

* * *

Half an hour later Tonks, Madam Bones, Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster entered, all looking grave. "Good afternoon everyone."

"Good afternoon, Headmaster."

"Did you find out why Ron attacked us?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, I did. With permission from Arthur Weasley, we dosed Mister Weasley with Vertiaserum, the results were rather distressing."

"How so?" Emma asked.

"Mister Weasley seems to harbour a deep resentment towards Mister Potter and Miss Granger, he felt slighted that Mister Potter cheated his way into the Tri-Wizards Tournament," Dumbledore began, raising his hand to forestall Hermione's protest. "Even though we have irrefutable evidence that he was entered against his will. He was also convinced that Miss Granger was destined to be his wife…"

At this point Hermione interjected. "Are you kidding?" She exclaimed. "He hates me, why the hell would he want me as his wife?!"

"Jealousy Miss Granger, I think he knew, before most of us that Mister Potter was interested in you, beyond being just friends. I would surmise his jealousy extended to taking something from Mister Potter, he couldn't take his title or his wealth, so he would take the woman he loved. In the fantasy, Mister Weasley had constructed Mister Potter would be Miss Weasley's husband. This is a fantasy that has been perpetuated by Molly Weasley since the summer holidays after your first year at Hogwarts. When it became clear you were serious about each other Mister Weasley formed a plan to harm one or both of you."

"How does Professor Snape fit into this?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yes, Severus, as you're both aware Professor Snape went to Hogwarts with Mister Potter's father, what you may not know is he was childhood friends with Mister Potter's mother, Lily."

"Mum and Snape knew each other?"

"Yes, unfortunately, Pro… Mister Snape and James immediately disliked each other from their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express. Much of that animosity came from James's infatuation with Lily. Eventually Severus and Lily had a falling out and James and Lily started dating. I believe you know the rest."

"That doesn't explain how Mister Snape was involved in attacking us?"

"Mister Snape was determined to get revenge on James Potter through abusing his son when he discovered Ron Weasley planning to attack Mister Potter, he redirected that anger towards you, Miss Granger. In Severus's words, he wanted to take Mister Potter's Lily away from him."

"What happens now?"

"Mister Weasley attacked the intended of a Most Noble and Ancient house, the slayer of Voldemort, at the very least he will have his wand snapped and his magic bound," Bones explained. "As for Mister Snape, for conspiring to harm the intended of a Most Noble and Ancient House he will be sentenced to Azkaban. The testimony of your Auror bodyguard combined with his confession makes this an open and shut case. Even among the Purebloods."

"Good," Harry growled tightening his grip around Hermione's waist, that combined with the tone of his voice made her blush and did funny things to her insides. She found Harry's protective side very attractive and judging by the look on Fleur's face, she felt the same.

Dumbledore smiled. "Now that unpleasantness is out of the way, I have one more surprise for you, Mister Potter."

Dumbledore gave McGonagall and nod and she walked out of the room only to return a few seconds later, which caused Harry's face to light up with a smile. "Sirius!"

Harry's Godfather opened his arms. "Hello Pup, oof!" Sirius said as Harry ran over and tackled him.

"You're free!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Madam Bones graced them with a rare smile. "Sirius was pronounced innocent while you were recuperating. He was given a full pardon by Minister Fudge."

"D-does this mean I can go live with you?" Harry asked timidly, trying not to let hope slip into his voice.

"No Harry, but we can go live with the Tonks's," Sirius replied with a grin.

"Really?" Harry asked shooting a look at Tonks.

"Yup, Mum is ridiculously excited to start spoiling you," Tonks assured him ruffling Harry's hair.

"Now, we have to go," Bones announced.

Harry's face fell. "You can't stay longer?"

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry Pup, Andi has me sequestered at St. Mungo's for my recovery, I was only let out today to see you because I promised I would return promptly. Then, because Andi doesn't trust me, she made Ami promise that I would return promptly. Besides as Lord Black, I have a mountain of paperwork to plough through. I promise I'll be with Andi at the Platform when you come home in a couple of days."

Harry's face brightened as he gave Sirius one last hug. "I'm looking forward to it."

Once Bones, Sirius, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were gone Emma got up and crossed the room to embrace her girlfriend. "Badass Nym is such a turn on," She whispered in her ear, before swatting Tonks on the ass. "But if you do that again you'll be in trouble."

"A good kind of trouble?" Tonks asked teasingly.

"Depends on if you're still in one piece," Emma replied.

* * *

The group returned to the Heads suite and changed before returning downstairs. McGonagall waved Harry, Hermione, and Fleur over to the anti-chamber where the other champions were waiting. As soon as they were inside Cho enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. "Merlin's balls Harry, why on earth did you take that risk!"

Harry had a slight chuckle returning the hug. "Because it was always going to be me, I banished the stupid bastard and he was a petty little man. But I'm fine, see?"

Harry stepped back and indicated to his body. Hermione rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around him possessively. Cho smirked and laughed. "Relax, Granger, I already have my man."

"She chased me all over Hogwarts too," Cedric noted, which earned him a slap on the arm.

Viktor and Draco then approached, Harry and Draco regarded each other steadily. "Are you well, Draco?"

"I'm fine, better, my father sends his congratulations for vanquishing the Dark Lord."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't do much, I got to be a punching bag for assholes…"

"Language Harry," Hermione muttered.

"Sorry love," Harry said kissing Hermione on the head.

"Are we ready?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor," The seven replied as they lined up in ascending order of points, except for Fleur who was going to accompany Harry and Hermione.

McGonagall gave Dumbledore a signal which caused the old wizard to rise. "Thank you all," He said as the crowd fell silent. "We have arrived at the end of another year, tomorrow you will all return home, hopefully, enriched not just by what you've learnt but by the friendships you've made. I would like to thank our guests from Beauxbaton and Drumstrung for joining us for the Tri-Wizard's Tournament over this year. But now it is time for an end of year party, please remember you're going home tomorrow so try not to overindulge. Finally, for the final time, I would like to welcome our champions, in third place, Mister Viktor Krum of Drumstrung, accompanied by Mister Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House."

"In Second Place Mister Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts, accompanied by Miss Cho Chang of Ravenclaw House."

"And finally, in fourth Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbaton and the winner of the 1994/95 Tri-Wizard's tournament, Mister Harry Potter, accompanying them Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor House!"

The crowd cheered as Harry, Hermione, and Fleur entered with Harry wedged between the two girls. Hermione gave Harry and Fleur a peck on their respective cheeks and walked over to join Neville, Daphne, Tracy, Susan, Luna, Hannah, and Marietta at their table while Harry and Fleur sat down with the other Champions.

"Before we start dinner, I have a couple of announcements to make. First, Professor Moody has decided to leave his position and return to retirement. I am saddened that he will not be able to enlighten you with his wisdom in the coming year. Secondly, I would like to welcome our new Potions Master, Miss Merula Snyde to Hogwarts, I hope you will give her a warm welcome next year."

The students politely applauded as Professor Snyde stood up, she was a brunette with a single blonde bang over her right eye, dressed in Slytherin green robes. The applause died as she surveyed the students with a sneer that Snape would have been proud of.

"Oh Merlin, are you serious…" Tonks commented from behind Harry, almost laughing.

"Do you know her?" Harry asked.

"Yup, I went to school with her, do you remember that Hit Wizard I told you about, my friend?" Tonks asked and Harry nodded. "She had a massive crush on him all through school, although she'd never admitted it. Merula and Nick had an adversarial relationship, a bit like you and Malfoy, but there was a lot of sexual tension from like year four to seven."

Harry frowned. "I guarantee you there will be _no_ sexual tension between myself and Malfoy."

"I don't know Arry, I've seen the smouldering looks you've sent his way this year, I'm not sure I shouldn't be jealous on Viktor's behalf," Fleur responded teasingly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Miss Delacour, I only go for tall dark and handsome, foreign wizards," Malfoy responded.

"I'm tall dark and handsome to you Draco?" Harry asked, grinning.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You wish…"

Fleur patted Harry on the hand, kissing him on the cheek. "I think you're tall dark and handsome Arry."

"Thank you, Fleur," Harry responded, poking his tongue out at Draco.

Harry paused when he heard a clearing of his throat from several seats down. He looked up and then ducked his head as the Headmaster was giving him a stern look, but from this distance, he could see the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "As I was saying, there is one last piece of business," Dumbledore began taking off his Half-Moon spectacles and placing them on the dais. "I have spent much of this year considering my life and the choices I've made. I've realised that as much as I love Hogwarts, it's time to leave and spend some time learning. I think as I depart as Headmaster the greatest gift, I can give you is this advice, never stop learning. When you start believing you know everything it's the start of a steady decline into bad choices that may not hurt you but will hurt the people around you."

"With that morbidity out of the way," Dumbledore said brightly after a moment. "I encourage you to eat and enjoy tonight's entertainment. This is a celebration, please join me in a toast, to our Tri-Wizards Champions!"

"Our Champions!" The students roared.

* * *

The students of Beauxbaton, Hogwarts, and Drumstrung partied late into the night until their Professors and Headmasters shooed them up to bed. Tonks retired to bed to give Harry and Hermione some privacy, Harry smiled down at his girlfriend. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Hermione replied with a blush and a smile.

"So, um…" Harry said nervously reaching into a pocket of his robes. "I was wondering if you'd consider wearing this."

Harry pulled a small box out and opened it for Hermione. Inside was a simple platinum ring with a small emerald on top. "H-Harry, are you a-asking…?"

Harry blushed and smiled, shaking his head. "No, not yet. But this, this is a promise ring. It's the one my Mum wore when they became Head Boy and Head Girl, they'd been going steady for a while, but my Dad wanted to make it clear they were exclusive. I want that for us, I want every jealous git in this Castle and outside it to know that you are mine and I am yours."

"Oh, and where's your ring, Mister Potter?" Hermione asked mischievously.

Harry chuckled and reached into the other pocket of his robes and pulled out another grey ring box, inside was an unadorned platinum band. Harry looked up nervously at Hermione. "Will you wear it?"

"I would be honoured to wear the Potter Family promise ring."

Harry's face lit up as he slipped the ring on Hermione's finger. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Did you get one for Fleur?"

Harry blushed and nodded. "Y-yeah, is that ok?"

Hermione leaned in after she slipped Harry's ring on his finger, kissing him on the cheek. "I suppose it's ok…"

Harry looked worried, but he caught the glint in Hermione's eyes. "You're a minx."

Hermione stuck out her tongue at him as she skipped away towards her room. "Goodnight Harry, I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry replied as he entered his room.

* * *

_Sunday, July 2, 1995_

_Entrance Hall_

Harry and Hermione stood with Fleur at the doors to Hogwarts, the last of the Beauxbaton students were lining up to board the carriage for the final time, after eating breakfast with the Hogwarts and Drumstrung students. Harry and Hermione had one of each of Fleur's hands in one of theirs. She smiled shyly, squeezing their hands. "I will miss you."

"And we will miss you," Harry replied.

"You'll write?" Hermione asked.

"Oui, every day," Fleur promised. She looked down and rotated her wrist so her promise ring glinted in the spotlight. "I would have been ok if you'd just given one to Hermione, Arry."

Harry blushed. "I know, but, we're a team, we're equal partners. I know we haven't been together long but I want this to work, I don't want it to be a holiday romance."

Fleur's face went pink. "Neither do I."

"How did you get these?" Hermione asked.

"W-well, I-I may have passed some notes to your Mum through Tonks… and Missus Tonks and Missus Granger went to Diagon Alley to make an identical ring to the original for Fleur. I've had them since the Third Task but, uh…"

"You had to be stupidly noble?" Hermione asked, poking him in the ribs.

"S-something like that."

"Fleur, it's time!" Madam Maxine called.

"Oui, goodbye Arry, goodbye Hermione," Fleur said giving both a pair of kisses on the cheek before running to the Carriage. As she arrived she was stopped by Dumbledore who handed the Blonde Veela something before returning to the castle. The two gave him a curious look but he merely tipped his imaginary cap to them and kept walking. They stayed until the Carriage was out of sight.

* * *

"Come along Mister Potter, Miss Granger, you both have a train to catch," Professor Flitwick announced herding them towards the other students a few minutes later.

Soon they were seated with Neville, Daphne, Cedric, and Cho, with Susan, Hannah, Marietta, and Luna seated in the next compartment. No one commented on the rings Harry and Hermione now wore, but Daphne and Cho gave the pair some knowing looks. As the journey wore on Malfoy was briefly spotted in the corridor, but he merely gave them a curt nod as he continued walking with his friends.

Another hour past and the group were shocked out of their stupor by Ginny Weasley tearing the door open. She gave them a withering glare as she entered. "Hello Harry, I'm sitting down the other end of the train with some friends, we'd love it if you joined us."

Harry frowned, Ginny hadn't been openly antagonistic towards Hermione or Fleur since the three got together, but she had been upset with the notion of Harry having a girlfriend and it not being her. "No thank you, Ginny, I'm quite comfortable right here."

"Yes, comfortable… One day Granger, he'll grow tired of comfortable and come crawling to me."

"Is that a threat, Ginny?" Harry asked cooly.

"Oh please, I'm not as stupid as my brother, I'm patient, I can wait," Ginny replied smugly.

Harry got up and pushed the door back open. "You'll be waiting a very long time then, goodbye Ginny."

"Bye, oh, and you're both disinvited from the Burrow, Mum hit the roof when you decided to press charges against Ron," Ginny added.

"I think we'll survive," Harry replied, shutting the door on the redhead.

"She'll be trouble…" Hermione commented.

"We'll handle it," Harry replied sitting back down, wrapping his arm around her.

* * *

_Platform 9 and ¾ _

After helping Hermione with her trunk, the two farewelled their friends and followed Tonks towards their family. Emma Granger was standing with Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks. Harry caught the look on Sirius's face as Emma and Tonks embraced, he'd seen the same look earlier in the day when Dumbledore walked into the castle. The two had been conspiring. "Hello, Sirius."

"Hello, Pup, did you have a good day?"

"It was swell, what's up?"

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing, what's up with you?"

"Nothing…"

"Good."

"Good."

"Bien." A third voice agreed.

Harry spun around and his face lit up with joy, standing with them on the platform was Fleur and a man with Fleur's eyes which Harry guessed was her father. "You're here!"

"Oui, I couldn't stay away," Fleur replied draping her arms over Harry's shoulders and kissing him.

* * *

_Thirteen Years Later…_

_Paris, France_

_Saturday, July 2, 2008_

An elderly couple walked down a busy French street, it was nearing midday and the two were running late for an appointment. "Albus, your time-management skills continue to amaze me."

"Minerva, we only meet once a year, and you continue to scold me," Albus Dumbledore complained as he tried to move as quickly as he could to keep up with his younger companion.

"You've spent far too long away from Hogwarts, you've allowed yourself to become lazy while you galivanted around the world."

Dumbledore chuckled. "My dear, at my age, I think you'll find I don't gallivant much of anywhere."

Minerva McGonagall huffed as the two stopped as the corner of a building. The entire first floor holding the restaurant that was their destination. "Here we are, Muguet!"

Albus smiled. "Lily of the valley, appropriate."

"Indeed." McGonagall agreed as she walked forward to knock on the door.

A beautiful Blonde, French woman approached the door as a smile brightened her face. "Headmistress, Headmaster, please, come in, we've been expecting you!"

Albus laughed as he received a kiss on each cheek. "You're very kind Lady Black, but I have not been Headmaster of anything for quite some time."

"To me, you will always be the Headmaster," Fleur Black replied with a bright smile, leading them through the restaurant.

Dumbledore glanced around the room, the restaurant was lit by lamps that were hung every couple of meters, the cream coloured walls and the dark tones of the seats and tables gave the room a warm feel. After the three ordered they were able to hear the Head Chef, Harry Potter calling out Albus and Minerva's requests to his troops.

After leaving Hogwarts Harry returned to the mundane world to complete his education, while Hermione studied law and Fleur studied curse breaking, Harry poured his energy into his other passion, cooking. He could honestly say that it was the only good thing that came out of living with the Dursley's. After graduating from culinary school, he moved to France and the three lived out of a small apartment in Paris, even though his family had bundles of money. Harry wanted the genuine experience of working his way up like his culinary heroes. After working for some of the most famous chefs in the world and gleaning every bit of knowledge he could, Harry opened a restaurant of his own. At the same time, he had a mundane wedding for Hermione and a Magical one for Fleur. In the mundane world, Hermione was his wife, but in the magical world, Hermione was Lady Potter, while Fleur was Lady Black. Sirius had given up his title when it was determined he was sterile from his time in Azkaban.

Harry not only bought a restaurant he bought an estate to house Sirius, the Tonks and Emma Granger. They'd all finally decided that Magical Britain was too corrupt to fix and decided to get out shortly after Harry and Hermione graduated. Eventually, their Hogwarts friends joined them, Cho and Cedric Diggory were the last to cross after Cedric's failed attempt to run for Minister against Theodore Nott, the blood purist was enacting some draconian laws to prevent Mundane born Wizards and Witches from getting ahead, so Hermione was working with the French Ministry to help mundane born emigrate to Europe. While at the same time still campaigning for the rights of magical creatures and taking care of her and Harry's two kids, Lily Luna and Daniel Sirius.

Fleur meanwhile worked at the restaurant, she managed the books and ran the front of the house. Having a part Veela in charge kept the number of nuisance customers to a minimum. She and Harry had only one child so far, Appoline Emma Black. Fleur smiled as she sipped her wine. "Appoline is visiting her Grandmother at the Enclave this week, she will be returned having been spoiled rotten, only to have Harry spoil her worse."

"It doesn't sound like you mind," Minerva noted with a humorous note in her voice.

"It's difficult to stay angry at him when you see the pure joy he gets playing with his children. My heart melts when I see it…" Fleur replied getting a wistful look on her face.

"Bragging about our kids again dear?" Harry asked carrying Albus and Minverva's entrée's out.

"Always."

Harry placed the food on the table and then hugged Albus and then Minerva. "It's so good to see you."

"And you Mister Potter, you look fantastic," Minerva replied.

Harry blushed rubbing the back of his head. He stood just over six-foot-tall and years of working in a kitchen had filled out his figure, giving him a lean muscular look. Fleur gave him an appraising look and nodded. "Oui, he is quite easy on the eyes."

Minerva rolled her eyes as Albus laughed. "Be careful Mister Potter, there might be another Potter to add to your brood."

Harry's eyes lit up as Hermione and their children entered the restaurant. "Excellent."

**The End**

* * *

**Well, that's it, I've sort of been dragging my feet a bit with this chapter, but it's finally finished. I hope it was ok.**

**I wanted to add a bit about Harry being the surrogate for Emma and Tonks son, so Teddy would make an oblique appearance, but it was a shoehorn too far. (That's a reference to a flame that I deleted.)**

**I appreciate everyone who has read and enjoyed this story, but now it's time to decide what comes next. I have several stories I want to write, in addition to Dance Macabre. But only one at a time, so I leave it up to you, my readers to decided what goes on next. Four choices, there will be a poll on my profile page, so if you want to let me know what you want to go there. Or you can send me a private message. Five stories let's go!**

* * *

**(The poll will wrap up on the 31****st****, or sooner if there is a clear winner.)**

**Heart-Shaped Box (Harry/Fleur/Tonks Hermione/Daphne)**

**(Post War) Tonks, Fleur, and Hermione take refuse at 12 Grimmauld Place when their respective relationships fall apart. But Ginny and Ron take exception and they're willing to go to extreme lengths to get what they view as their property back.**

**Modern Crusaders (Harry/Hermione/Tonks)**

**Slight AU. Harry is declared a heretic by a cult leader for practising magic on international television and is forced to go on the run. With only his best friends Neville and Hermione on his side, he must find the puppet master threatening his life and the future of magic.**

**12 Grimmauld Place (Harry/Hermione/?)**

**Dark Harry war story. After Dumbledore dies Harry discovers the full extent of his manipulations and all the things that have been kept from him. This is a story about what happens inside the walls of Grimmauld Place when Harry goes to war.**

**Untitled Harry/Hermione/Emma story**

**Post War, Harry leaves Britain because he's heartbroken Hermione is with Ron, settling down as Harry Evans he meets a beautiful brunette who soothes his wounded heart. But what happens when Hermione comes looking for him, and Harry's new girlfriend is someone she knows extremely well.**

**Untitled Soul Bond Harry/Fleur/Hermione Tri-Wiz story**

**Prompt Fic, Fleur bonds herself to Harry at the end of Fourth Year. Hermione is not giving her boyfriend up, but she doesn't want the Veela chick to die. So, she decides she will share. Maybe it won't be so bad. The Veela chick is hot, after all. Manipulative Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.**

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Chaos Snow Kitsune, BMS, mwinter1, DS2010, Vanadir, nkh1, gamer85, Yaw6113, decadenceofmysoul, arrowmaster007, sykartracer, Smithback, Mitchsen, IWantABetterWebsite, fiahy567.**


End file.
